Charming Pawse Bk III Chp 23 Attempted Rescues
by wanderingchat
Summary: Jimmy O'Phelan has taken a hostage close to Jax's heart to get safe passage out of Ireland, away from the Irish Kings that want him dead. This forces Jax to change his mind about allowing Abel's new parents to keep him. In Charming, the remaining patched SAMCRO men and their women scramble to save Tara and Margaret, getting 'help' from an unexpected source.


The characters and events involving the Sons of Anarchy are the creation of Kurt Sutter.

No copyright infringement is intended.

Any use of lyrics and the mention of songs and performers in this text is also not intended to infringe upon any copyrights held by any of the artists.

All original characters that are not part of the SOA universe are products of my own imagination. Any similarities to real persons are pure coincidence.

Love and thanks go to the DH, who is very much alive and well; along with my best friend and my 'unofficial' god – daughter for being part of my family. Also, much thanks to the members of , , the Indy Tarts and Tartans Gerard Butler fan group, SOA Forums, Watchers of Anarchy, Kim Sisk (author of Sapphires and Whiskey), and my Facebook and Twitter friends for their support. A big thank you for those readers who have written reviews and listed me as a favorite author here at FanFiction. Net.

**Finally, much thanks to Mr. Kurt Sutter for creating the SOA universe in the first place, and to Mr. Kim Coates for his excellent portrayal of Alex 'Tig' Trager.**

**Charming Pawse **

**Book III**

**Chapter XXIII**

**Attempted Rescues**

**Diana Alvarez hadn't just been nervous when the three Sons had appeared in her back yard, she was down right angry. She rushed outside with the shot gun to protect her husband. 'If one of them breathes wrong, I'll turn him from a cock to a hen!' **

**Their infant had started squalling, making her torn between protecting Marcus and seeing to the needs of her child. Marcus ****had instructed her to go inside with the baby. She knew he was trying to keep her safe from the rival club, so she'd obeyed, only so Marcus could stay focused on the trespassers. **

**She'd gathered the baby in her arms and returned to the locked screen door so she could keep an eye on Marcus and the Sons. She found it hard to believe what the trespassers wanted her husband to do. She was shocked that he agreed to it. **

**She knew better than to protest while the trio from SAMCRO were in earshot. The minute they were off her property, she raced out the door with the baby in her arms right up to Marcus. **

**"It's a'right, **_**Chula**_**," he assured her. **

**"No, it's _not_ all right!" She snarled, making sure she didn't scare the infant. "You _can't_ be serious about this!" **

**"It's only 24 hours, baby," Marcus informed her. "You heard them. The welfare of two civilians is at stake." **

**"Not our problem!"**

**"It is _my_ problem, _Chula_!" Alvarez explained patiently. "I approached Salazar with the idea of patching over the Calavarez!" **

**"It's not your fault he couldn't cut it!" Diana scoffed. "He fucked up every job you gave him! He deserved to lose his Prez patch!"**

**Alvarez wasn't surprised by her vehemence. She'd witnessed SAMCRO and the Grim Bastards arrival at the rodeo to extract vengeance from Salazar for the death of the Bastard's officer. 'I knew then that Salazar was a rogue and should've died for being involved in that unwarranted kill. His SAA paid for it with his life, so I thought it would be punishment enough for Salazar to ****live with the stigma of a bad out. All it did was make him **_**loco**_**.' **

**Diana rested her head against his shoulder. She knew where his thoughts were taking him. "You're not responsible for those women being kidnapped, lover. Salazar is."**

**"You heard them, baby. He wanted the money he thought I had in the safe. That makes it necessary for me to help them. It's not going to be that difficult to pretend to be dead for 24 hours." **

**"For you, maybe. How do you think the club will take the news?" **

**"I'll handle the club, _Chula_," Marcus assured her. "They'll put it out that I died from a household accident. No retribution will be sought, which should make the **_**policia**_** and the **_**publica**_** less anxious." **

**"Our friends and neighbors won't be very ****happy when they find out it was a sham," Diana observed. "The minute the news of your death hits the streets, they'll be over here to 'comfort' me. How will you keep from being seen too soon?" **

**"Shit! I forgot about that!" He scrubbed his face with his hand and led her into the house. "This is going to take some more planning than I anticipated! **_**Caramba**_**!" **

**He watched as his wife placed their baby in the crib. The infant had fallen asleep to the comforting voices of its' parents. They stood watching the child for a few moments. Diana turned from the crib and led Marcus to the kitchen. She retrieved two beers from the refrigerator, opened them, and set one in front of Marcus. **

**"With the neighbors and our friends making constant visits, you won't be able to stay here," she observed after a few moments of silence between them. "That means we can't say you ****were killed in a home related fall." **

**"I realize that now," Marcus agreed. "We can't involve an ambulance or medical personnel. Letting the club and the **_**policia**_** in on it is one thing, but we can't keep this under control if we have too many people involved." **

**"And if Salazar gets wind too soon that the story is fake, it puts the women in danger," Diana added. **

**They sipped their beer, turning the problem over in their minds. After several more minutes, Diana brightened and sat up straighter in her chair. "I have an idea, Marcus."**

**"I'm listening, **_**Chula**_**." **

**"Suppose the club announces that you were run off the road in the mountains by a ****reckless cager. The club tried to find you, but the bike exploded. By the time they got to the bottom of the mountain to try to recover you, there was nothing left but ash." **

**"That sounds like a pretty nasty way to go out, though most bikers would prefer to go out blazing," Marcus remarked dryly. "So how do we explain my miraculous - and unharmed - reappearance?" **

**Diana frowned in consternation. "Um, let's see. You were thrown clear of the bike, and knocked unconscious. The club didn't know because the brush and trees made the fire too hot for them to conduct a thorough search of the area."**

**Marcus drummed his fingers on the table. "I see where you're going with this. Then tomorrow, I crawl out of the woodwork, announcing that I'd come to and walked back to town because my cell phone was ****destroyed in the accident!" **

**"It means committing a little insurance fraud; you'll have to sacrifice your bike to get a new one."**

**"Seems like that's the least of my worries," Marcus laughed dryly. "I think it'll work, **_**Chula**_**." **

**"It has to," Diana replied emphatically. **

**"Let me contact my SAA and VP. I'll need their help with this." Marcus dug his cell phone from his pocket and made the quick calls, asking his officers to come to his house. **

**Once that was completed, he drained his beer and rose from the table. "Guess I'll pack a small bag. I can hole up in a cheap hotel well off the main highway tonight. Tomorrow I'll call from that town, and have the club bring me back."**

**"I'll do my part to make it come off," Diana promised. **

**Marcus had cupped her cheek with his hand, gazing deeply into her eyes. "I know you will, **_**Chula**_**." **

**When the VP and SAA showed up, he'd kissed her goodbye like it was any other day and rode off with them. A few hours later, she received the news she'd anticipated and the almost continuous parade of consolation began. **

**She endured it with grace, holding the fact that it was a ruse close to her heart. All the **_**familia**_** and friends had departed, leaving her alone with her child at long last. She settled into a chair with a beer to relax at last and reflect on the charade. **

**So far, everything had gone as they'd ****planned. She knew Marcus was safe for the night. One of the Mayan prospects was guarding the house and would remain there until Marcus returned. **

**She was weary and had a headache. 'This acting stuff is a lot harder than it looks on TV!' She mused dryly. One of their contacts had spotted Hector and Luisa at the sidewalk cafe, where two friends of the club had made sure the couple had heard of Alvarez' demise. **

**'I'll be glad when this is over!' Diana sighed. 'Just a few more hours!' She closed her eyes, but her respite was short lived as her infant suddenly woke up and cried for her attention.**

* * *

**"Daddy, where's Mommy?" David Murphy winced at his child's innocent question. 'That's what I'd like to know!' **

**He'd gone to bed worried about Margaret's whereabouts, causing him to toss and turn all night. He'd finally quit fighting the bed at 6AM, saddened that there had been no call from his wife, or from CPD about her car. **

**He had fixed breakfast for the children, and ****decided that he wouldn't tell them that Margaret was missing. 'There's no sense in getting them upset and worried. I'm scared enough for all of us.' **

**He cleared his throat and gazed at his two children. They both were looking expectantly at him. "Mommy needed to go ****to work early this morning," he explained casually. **

**"But she wasn't home last night, either!" The eldest protested. **

**"I know. She called because she was taking a co - worker out of town for a medical procedure. They ran late, so she came home, kissed you goodnight, and went to sleep because she had to be up so early," he replied. **

**The children considered his answer for a ****few moments. "I suppose that makes ****sense," the eldest observed. "Will she be ****home tonight?" **

**'I hope so!' David thought ardently. "She hopes to be. There's some kind of seminar going on, it might run late. It's part of Mommy's job so she has to be there until it ends." **

**The children finished their breakfast, grabbed their books, and kissed him goodbye. They burst out of the house just as the school bus rolled up to the driveway. **

**David sighed and slumped over the breakfast table, holding his head in his hands. "I hated lying to them. The best I did was buy some time with them. At least they can face the day without worrying!" **

**He had nothing to do all day but clear up the breakfast dishes, and then wait by the phone. He'd called in to work to take a sick ****day before the children came downstairs to ****breakfast. He'd claimed a stomach virus ****made him too ill to come in. **

**"There's been a lot of that going around," his supervisor had replied sympathetically. **

**"Yeah, and I caught it," David stated weakly. It was partially true, his stomach was too upset to hold anything down for ****very long. He hadn't wanted to share with his boss that his wife hadn't come home the night before. 'Time enough for that if/when it becomes official.' **

**After the children boarded the bus, he put in a call to the hospital. 'Maybe something happened and they stayed at the facility overnight. She might've gone on to work from there.' **

**The telephone number for his wife's office continued ringing until the voice mail picked up. He winced to hear Margaret's ****calm, professional voice on the recording ****and hung up without leaving a message. ****It was past time for her to have reported to the office. That made his concern grow. He tried the switchboard and asked to speak with Dr. Barry, the Chief of Staff. **

**"Dr. Barry's office, Ms. Barton speaking." **

**"This is David Murphey. Has Margaret called in?"**

**"No sir, she hasn't." Ms. Barton's eyebrows furrowed in concern. 'Why would he be calling to find out if his wife had called in?' **

**"She was taking a co - worker to another county and expected to be back last night," he explained hurriedly. "She hasn't called, I was afraid her cell phone might've died and she couldn't find a phone to call from last night." **

**"Well, I'm afraid she hasn't called here, but ****I'll be sure to let you know if she does," Ms. Barton assured him. **

**"I'll do the same." **

**"In the meantime, I'll mark her down as taking a personal day," Ms. Barton assured him. **

**After David Murphey disconnected, Ms. Barton dialed the extension to Dr. Barry. **

**"What's up, Ms. Barton?" **

**"Margaret Murphey didn't call in today, and her husband just called looking for her." **

**"That's not like her." Dr. Barry frowned. **

**"That's why I called you. Her husband said she was taking a co - worker out of county ****for some kind of medical procedure," Ms. ****Barton added. **

**"That **_**is**_** unusual for her," Dr. Barry noted. **

**"Now, now, now! She **_**has**_** mellowed a lot recently," she reminded him. **

**"That's true," he mused laughingly. He sobered quickly to add, "If I recall, there's ****not a lot the police can do about an adult being missing until at least 24 hours has elapsed."**

**"I think you're right. Mr. Murphy sounded very worried."**

**"I'd be worried too if my wife had been gone all night and hadn't called!" **

**"You'd better be!" She warned him in a mockingly scathing tone before she disconnected the call. They'd been married for years though she continued using her ****maiden name and they refrained from any ****public displays of affection at the hospital. ****'It's possible that we're not fooling anyone, but at least we don't knowingly add fuel to the hospital rumor mill!' **

**The light banter between herself and her husband didn't alleviate her concern for the missing administrator. She made a note to contact CPD at the end of the day. 'If no ****one's heard from Margaret by then, I'll put in a missing person's report!' **

* * *

**Luisa had taken the Camaro out to pick up food for herself and Hector. "Be sure to ****pick up enough for our 'guests'," he added. **

**"Why should we feed those **_**putas**_**? We're not some fancy hotel!" Luisa snarled. **

**Hector was taken aback by Luisa's ferocity against their captives. Ordinarily he appreciated her unwavering support. 'These women haven't done anything to us; they're just a tool to get back at SAMCRO! ****My **_**chula**_** acts like they personally insulted her!' ****He glared at his woman and growled, "They'll be no use to us weak from hunger, don't you think, **_**chula**_**?" **

**"What does it matter, baby?" She countered. "We're going to kill them anyway! You said as much yourself!" **

**'I've taught her too well,' he ruefully observed to himself. "That's true, but they don't know that, **_**chula**_**! A little hope now ****will make their deaths that much more ****enjoyable later, **_**comprende**_**?" **

**A sly, contemplative smile lit Luisa's face. ****"**_**Si**_**, I **_**comprende, **_**baby. I never thought of it that way!" She was more willing to go along with Hector's directive now that she had a clearer understanding of his motives. **

**She picked up a feast for herself and ****Hector at a cafe. She felt rebellious over purchasing any food for the captives, but decided to stop at a convenience store for a couple of sandwiches. She was tempted to purchase the 'reduced for quick sale' offerings. 'Why spend a lot of money on those **_**putas **_**by purchasing fresh food?'**

**The possibility that the reduced price food might make the women sick and that would have to play nursemaid to them persuaded her against the choice. 'I really don't want to baby sit either of them in the shitter! Best to pay full price and be safe.' **

**She hurried back to the house, arriving just ****as dusk descended on the neighborhood. She parked the car in the garage, glancing ****huffily at the station wagon before entering the house. ****"I'm back, Hector!" She called out, carrying the purchases to the kitchen. She placed the bags on the counter and removed the ****Styrofoam boxes containing her and Hector's meals. **

**"Good," he replied, coming up behind her and embracing her tightly. "I always worry ****when you're out on your own." **

**"No one bothered me," she assured him. "I didn't go far, just to the nearby shopping center." **

**"We'll feed the women first, then we can enjoy our own meal in peace," Hector announced, picking up the smaller bag in ****one hand. **

**"If you say so," Luisa shrugged. **

**"I say so, **_**chula." **_

**She reluctantly trudged up the stairs after him to the attic. The women were still securely tied to the post, and seemed to be asleep until they heard their captors ****footsteps. Both women gasped in fear as the couple approached. **

**"We've brought you something to eat. You have five minutes." Hector tersely informed them. "Untie them so they can eat," he added to Luisa.**

**"You want to have them untied at the same time?" Luisa inquired in surprise. **

**"They won't try anything. I think they learned that the last time," he assured her, glaring significantly at Tara. **

**The doctor stared angrily at the couple, but ****nodded reluctant assent. Luisa angrily undid the bindings then stood back with ****her gun leveled at the women. 'Just give me an excuse to use this!' She thought. **

**Hector tossed the bag at Tara, who barely managed to catch it. "Don't waste time trying to think of a way to escape." **

**Tara reached into the bag and withdrew a ****sandwich, which she passed to Margaret. She then handed her supervisor a bottle of water before serving herself. **

**Margaret opened the water bottle and drank greedily. Tara reached out to lower the bottle from Margaret's mouth. "Take it easy! You don't want it to come right back up!" **

**"I'm not cleaning up if she barfs!" Luisa snarled. **

**"I'm not surprised!" Tara retorted. **

**"Enough talk! Shut up and eat!" Hector ****roared, brandishing his own gun. **

**Tara stared defiantly at him. If not for the fact that she was ravenously hungry, she was tempted to throw the sandwich in his face. 'No sense in wasting fairly good ****food, much less setting him or his girlfriend off!' **

**She settled against the post and unwrapped her sandwich, wrinkling her nose at the contents. She didn't dare remove the mystery meat for fear it would infuriate the man or the woman. 'I need the protein, anyway.' She shrugged and took a bit of the sandwich. It was dry, as Luisa hadn't provided any condiments. Tara and Margaret alternated bites of food with water to make the food go down a little easier. **

**Margaret didn't care how dry or tasteless ****the food was. She was hungry and it took all her self restraint to keep from wolfing ****down the sandwich and the water. 'Tara's right. If I eat and drink too fast, it'll just come back up. I wouldn't put it past the woman to not allow me to clean up if I got sick!' **

**Hector glanced at his open cell phone from time to time, ascertaining how much of the allotted five minutes had passed. "Time's up!" He snarled at last, closing the cell phone with a determined snap. "We'll let them use the bathroom like we did before. I don't intend to come back up here for potty duty later!" **

**"If it were up to me, I'd let 'em wallow in their own filth!" Luisa muttered to herself. **

**"It's not up to you, **_**chula**_**, so the sooner you take them, the sooner we're done with ****them for the night!" Hector observed. **

**Luisa pointed her gun at Margaret, indicating the woman had first dibs. ****Margaret climbed slowly to her feet, standing gingerly as the pins and needles**

**feeling indicated circulation was returning to her legs. **

**"Move, bitch!" Luisa snarled, waving the ****gun menacingly at Margaret. **

**"Give her a minute to let the blood flow get back in her legs!" Tara snapped. "You can't keep us tied up for hours and expect us to be able to sprint like Olympic runners!" **

**Luisa started towards Tara, her hand already raised to slap her. Hector swiftly intervened. "She's right, this time," he murmured soothingly. "Take the red head to do her business." **

**Margaret reluctantly headed towards the ****attic entrance, clutching the remains of her ****sandwich. **

**"You plannin' on eatin' where ya shit?" Luisa taunted. **

**"No, but I am going to finish this before you tie me up again," Margaret replied, before taking another bite of the sandwich ****as she walked. **

**"Don't expect me to hold that while you're in the bathroom!" **

**"I wouldn't dream of it," Margaret muttered. She'd nearly completed the small morsel and managed to finish it by the time they reached the bathroom. **

**Back in the attic, Hector grinned nastily at Tara, who ignored him to finish her own meager meal. **

**"You know we can't let you go back to your ****precious club after they pay up," he taunted. **

**"I'm aware of it," she replied quietly, not looking at him. **

**"You seem pretty calm about it." **

**"Why cry over the inevitable?" She challenged. "You never intended to let us go. If you had, you would've worn masks when you captured us." **

**"You're smart. Looks like that college education wasn't wasted after all!" Hector observed. **

**"There are some things they don't teach you in college," Tara retorted, downing the last of her water. She placed the empty water bottle and plastic sandwich wrap in the bag. **

**"I suppose not," Hector smiled grimly. **

**Luisa and Margaret returned. Margaret ****clutched her water bottle to her chest, which she'd refilled in the bathroom. **

**"I don't know why you brought water back with you, bitch!" Luisa mocked her as she tied Margaret back to the post. "It's not like ****you'll have a chance to drink it!" **

**"So we take it with us!" Hector snorted. **

**Tara shook her head in disgust at their captors' behavior. Now that she had confirmation of her suspicions, she was more determined to get herself and Margaret free. 'Think, Tara! If Jax didn't have his gun or knife, what would he use?' **

* * *

**Cat was more than exhausted. The service and wake for Lumpy had taken a lot out of her. So had the unexpected meeting with Jacob Hale about Lumpy's building****. Once the wake ended, Tig, Kozik, Ima, and Ally Lowen left her alone in ****the customer area while they viewed the security cam footage of her meeting with Hale. Cat fell asleep the minute they left her alone, but the nap wasn't very long or refreshing. Nor had it lasted long enough to satisfy her husband. **

**She was roused from her brief slumber by a need to use the restroom. She heard the quartet talking about her conversation with Hale on her return. Ally had mentioned that she felt Chief Unser was personally looking into the club's claim that Hale was behind ****the Liberty Street buy outs, so Cat decided ****to join the conversation. That had led to Alex's current displeasure with her. **

**He demanded Cat go back to the customer area to rest, but she countered that she'd already turned out the lights. The group had adjourned to less cramped break room from her office. Alex had just returned from seeing Ally out the front door and ****informed the small group they had a bigger problem than Hale to contend with.**

**"I've got a bad feelin' about this!" Cat moaned. **

**Alex sank onto the sofa next to her. "You've got a good reason to feel that way, baby," he comforted her by throwing an arm around her shoulders and drawing her close to him. "The situation with Tara and her supervisor has gotten worse." **

**"What situation?" Ima turned in surprise to ****Kozik. **

**Kozik glared across the break room at Tig's wife. "Why the Hell didn't ya tell her, woman?"**

**Cat felt Alex's muscles tense in preparation to spring from ****the sofa. She laid a restraining hand on his thigh and whispered tiredly, "I've got this, love." **

**Before she could draw breath, Ima hotly replied, "Because she said it was up to **_**you**_** to tell me club business, **_**Herman**_**!" She stressed his hated given first name for emphasis. **

**"That's as it should be," Alex agreed, tightening his hold on his wife. **

**"I don't agree!" Kozik growled. "I didn't say anything to Ima because I assumed your woman would fill her in, Tig. Ain't that what old ladies to for each other?" **

**"That wasn't my call to make, Herman!" Cat pointed out. "You and Ima are just startin' your relationship. I told her all y'all were safe and whole, but that was all I felt comfortable in tellin' her!"**

**"And ya did the right thing, baby!" Tig growled, casting a menacing glare at Kozik. **

**"And you know that we've not discussed how much I should know about club business!" Ima reminded him. **

**"Because I assumed we'd get around to it eventually!" Kozik replied. **

**"Now ya can see what happens when ya **_**assume**_**, brother," Tig chimed in. "You're makin' a total ass of yourself!" **

**"All y'all settle down!" Cat announced angrily. "All this insult flingin' isn't goin' to change anything!" ****She turned her gaze on Kozik and added, ****"Besides, it's not goin' to take that long for y'all to bring Ima up to speed!"**

**"You're right, baby," Alex crooned, glaring over at Kozik. **

**Ima took Kozik's hands in hers. "**_**Please**_** don't leave me in the dark any longer!" She pleaded softly. **

**Kozik sighed in resignation and explained what the club knew about the kidnapping of Tara and her supervisor. "He made his demands by phone this mornin'; we've been workin' on it ever since." **

**As much as she had battled Tara for Jax's affections, the news her former rival had been kidnapped was shocking to Ima. "Why would this guy kidnap Tara and her supervisor?" she inquired. **

**"The supervisor was prolly by accident, ****especially if they were together when it ****went down," Kozik explained. **

**"Hector Salazar has a major vendetta goin' on against Jax," Alex added. "He blames our VP for losin' his Prez patch and his club. Alvarez took 'em away." **

**Kozik held up his hand to forestall Ima's next question. "I'll explain that part to ya ****later, baby." **

**"Salazar made two demands. The first one was for us to kill Alvarez." **

**Ima was shocked. She had little love for Tara and didn't know Margaret Murphy, but she certainly wouldn't have wished a kidnapping on them! And here was her new lover and his brother talking about killing a man to get the women back? 'What have I gotten myself into?' **

**"Relax, doll," Alex assured her, easily ****figuring where the porn star's thoughts ****were going. "We talked to ****Alvarez this afternoon. He agreed to 'play dead' for 24 hours. The word's already out in the Latino community in Oakland." **

**"But we have less time than that to come up with the 250 grand Salazar thought Alvarez had ****locked up in his safe," Kozik added. **

**"Alvarez didn't have amything close to that, did he?" Cat observed archly. She knew exactly what was coming. **

**"Just his baby's teeth and some watches," Kozik acknowledged. "If we don't come up with the cash, he's gonna kill the women!" **

**"And all y'all think we women can come up with that kind of scratch," Cat murmured. **

**'More like you, baby,' Alex fidgeted uncomfortably, thankful she'd given him a bit of an out by including Ima and Lyla in the mix. "Well, yeah! But only because Piney said you had tried to ****get a loan to get us outta jail." **

**"_Tried_ bein' the operative word, love. The frackin' idiots at the loan company wouldn't give me the 300 grand to get all y'all out. Said I hadn't lived in the area long enough, so I didn't accept the amount they said I qualified for," she explained. **

**The two Sons exchanged alarmed glances. That **_**wasn't**_** the news they wanted to hear. **

**"Shit!" Alex moaned. "We really could've ****used that money on reserve, baby." **

**"Sorry! Guess my ESP was on the fritz!" Cat growled angrily. She was tired, and that made her tone of voice harsher than normal. **

**Alex winced. "Shit! I was just thinkin' out loud, baby!" **

**"Listen, arguin' about her not takin' out the ****loan won't save Tara and her supervisor!" Kozik exclaimed. The last thing he wanted to do was referee a fight between the ****couple. **

**"Got any suggestions?" Alex snarled. **

**"Not at the moment," Kozik admitted. **

**"Did you consider contacting the police?" Ima inquired. **

**"Wrong question!" Cat muttered ****darkly. **

**"Involvin' CPD was the**_** last **_**thing on my mind!" Alex retorted. "Considerin' Unser gave us the brush off about Hale usin' brute force to buy out the Liberty Street properties!" **

**"Besides baby, if we involve the cops, they wouldn't have any more idea where to look ****for the women than we do!" Kozik added in ****a soothing manner. "And it might put 'em in more danger than they're already in."**

**Ima and Cat remained silent, the spectre of two innocent lives being taken hanging over their heads like the Sword of Damocles. Ima finally broke the uncomfortable silence. "I've got some money saved, but **_**nothing**_** close to that ****amount." **

**"It'll help, baby," Koz smiled in relief. **

**"I've got the cash in the medical fund, we can dip into that. Guess I can get that loan in the mornin'," Cat offered contritely. **

**"Thanks, baby," Alex replied soothingly. **

**Cat favored him with 'The Look'. She knew that was the closest he was going to come to publicly apologizing for his earlier outburst. She took a deep breath and ****added, "Shouldn't be much of a problem; ****I'm already approved." **

**"The club's got a small amount of handy cash, I think. We oughta have enough," Kozik observed. **

**"Don't count your chicks before they're hatched, hotshot," Cat retorted darkly. She was annoyed that she was putting her ****business and home on the line for a thug like Salazar. 'I don't mind helpin' Alex or savin' the women. I just **_**hate**_** the thought of workin' my ass off so some fucktard can laze around on the beach somewhere!' **

**"Don't worry baby, I can get into the club's safe," Alex assured her. "I know those loan asshats demanded collateral. What'd ya have to put up?"**

**"Oh, nothing much! Just my house, both of my vehicles, **_**and**_** my business! Which ****I'll have to put on the line again!" She ****replied scornfully. **

**Alex was taken aback by her admission. 'She was gonna put her whole life on the line for me **_**and**_** the club? Shit! Colleen sure as shit wouldn't have done that for me, much less the club!' **

**Ima was also impressed by Cat's ****willingness to put her entire life on the line for another woman. She'd wasn't sure she was ready to go **_**that**_** far for Kozik. 'I definitely wouldn't go out on the limb like that for Tara!' **

**Alex sensed what was upsetting his wife about seeking the loan. She wasn't letting ****her feelings show to the other couple, but ****he'd grown used to her body language. 'Man, she's not pleased, and I don't blame her! I'm pissed, too!' He stroked her hair and guided her head to rest on his shoulder. **

**"I know it's annoyin' to think that asshat is gonna get rich off ya, baby. If we work things right, you'll wind up payin' the whole ****thing back right away." **

**"That's a pretty big 'if'," she sighed. **

**"We'll make it happen, kitty cat," Kozik assured her. **

**"How?"**

**Kozik glanced at Alex for help with an answer. Alex's shrugged and glarely plainly replied, "**_**You're**_** the one makin' promises, **_**you**_** come up with the idea!" **

**"Don't make promises all y'all might not be ****able to deliver, Herman," Cat sighed in exasperation. "I know your heart's in the right place, but it really isn't goin' to help make this situation any easier." She turned her attention to Alex and added, "When are ****y'all supposed to make the drop?" **

**"Salazar said he'd call tomorrow mornin' with instructions," Alex replied. **

**"Then we might as well get out of here and call it a night. There's really nothin' else we can do 'til then, anyway," Cat observed. **

**"I agree," Ima replied. **

**The two couples left the break room, turned off the lights, and walked through ****the back door to the Trager's back yard. Cat stumbled as she entered the back yard, so Alex hoisted her in his arms and carried ****her the remainder of the way. **

**"I **_**can **_**walk, you know!" She protested weakly. **

**"Shut up, woman! I happen to enjoy this!" ****Alex retorted. He set her down on the ****porch long enough to unlock the door. **

**"Ya gonna need a bitch ride in to the clubhouse in the mornin'?" Kozik snidely inquired. His feelings were still stinging from the verbal altercation about why Ima hadn't been told earlier about the abduction. **

**"Fuck no! Cat'll drive me in," Alex scoffed. **

**"Good night, Cat," Ima called out, taking Kozik by the hand and leading him to the gate before the two men starting trading insults again. **

**"Good night, Ima. Thanks for all your help," Cat murmured. "G'nite, Herman." **

**Kozik winced as he followed Ima out to the driveway. 'I'm gonna have some explainin' to do about that when we get home!' **

**He escorted Ima to her car, waiting until ****she was safely behind the steering wheel. "I'll be followin' ya home, so don't try to show off on me." **

**"I wouldn't dream of it," Ima replied as she turned the key. **

**Kozik sauntered to his bike, mounted it, and secured his helmet. Then he started ****his bike and pulled behind Ima's Toyota as she pulled away from the Tragers'. **

**Inside the house, Alex led Cat through the house to the bedroom. 'She's nearly fallin' ****asleep standin' up, poor baby!' He made her sit on the foot of the bed. **

**"Where's the kittens?" She murmured. ****"Ebony didn't try an escape." **

**"They fine. They're asleep on the couch," Alex assured her, squatting in front of her to remove her boots. **

**"I can do that, love," she protested. **

**"You can, but ya won't," he retorted softly. **

**"Oh yeah?" She tried to get up, but Alex put his hands on her shoulders. He didn't have to exert much pressure to keep her on the bed. **

**"Yeah," he grinned. "Look, baby, you've taken care of me like this often enough. It's about time I took care of ya! So shut up and let me do it!" **

**"You really know how to get to a girl's heart, y'all know that?" She grumbled. **

**"That's one of the things ya love about ****me," he grinned. "Just relax and let things happen."**

**"That's what I'm afraid of," she sighed, laying back on the mattress. **

**Still grinning, Alex lifted her head to remove the golden cat pendant. Then he removed all her rings except for the wedding ring. He also left the bracelet he'd given her on their first weekend together on her wrist. He placed the jewelry on the holder on her bedside table. He found both phones plugged into their respective chargers. **

**"I wondered where ya were carryin' those!" He observed. "Thought maybe ya had 'em in your bra!" **

**"Didn't see a need to carry 'em tonight," she murmured. "You were goin' to be with ****me, and most everyone else knew not to call tonight."**

**"Just as well, ya don't need to be bothered with anything more tonight." **

**"Famous last words," she protested ****sleepily. **

**"Shut up and sit up, baby," he crooned, taking her good arm in his and pulling her into a sitting position. **

**Cat leaned against him, resting her head against his stomach. Her mouth was right in front of his crotch and his dick became painfully hard, straining against his jeans. **

**"That thing of yours seems to have some ****ideas in its' head," she murmured. **

**"Just relax and enjoy this," he replied, drawing the zipper down her back to reveal the black bra and half slip she wore underneath. "Think ya can stand up?"**

**Cat put her arms around his waist and allowed him to pull her up against him. ****Now her head rested on his chest while the dress fell into a puddle at her feet. Alex ****slipped his hands into the elastic of her ****slip and panties, drawing them down her ****hips until gravity took over and the clothing landed on top of the dress. **

**'There's somethin' to be said for front loadin' bras!' He thought happily. 'Less work involved!' His fingers expertly unhooked the fasteners.**

**Cat's breasts popped out from the fabric; ****her nipples were already hard. He slid the straps down her arms and let the bra fall on ****top of the pile of clothes. **

**Unable to resist the offering that was right in front of him, he held both globes in his hands, rolling the nipples between his thumb and forefingers, tweaking and pulling on them until they were taunt peaks ****begging to be sucked. He willingly paid homage to them, taking one nipple in his mouth and running his tongue around it before sucking and grazing it with his teeth. **

**"Mmmm. You've been listening to that thing between your legs," Cat murmured. **

**"You have complaints?" He growled as he moved his attention to the other nipple. **

**"None at all," she sighed. "I'm just not sure I'm goin' to be able to perform to your expectations."**

**Alex guided her to sit down at the foot of the bed again. "That's a'right. Don't move, baby." He left her long enough to pull the covers down on her side of the bed, then he picked her up in his arms and gently placed her on the mattress, laying her head on the pillow. **

**Cat sighed and stretched along the bed. "This feels nice," she murmured. Her eyes closed and she pulled the covers over her. **

**"You're gonna feel nicer in a minute," he ****growled huskily. He turned off her bedside ****light and walked around the foot of the bed, ignoring the pile of clothes there. In just a few seconds, he had all his clothes off and climbed into bed next to her, taking her in his arms. **

**The only light in the bedroom was the small lamp on his side of the bed. His cock was rock hard and happy to be out of the ****restraining denim. He threw the covers off their bodies while one hand moved down her side and around her thigh to her pussy. His questing fingers found that while she might be tired, she was also hot and wet and ready for him. **

**"Baby, I need ya so bad right now it hurts," he whispered. He knew she was tired and that her body was still sore from her injuries, but he couldn't help wanting her. **

**Silence met his request. Cat had fallen asleep, unable to stay awake to satisfy him. ****She didn't even wake up to protest the ****removal of the warm covers. **

**'Hell, I've done it with corpses, why not with a sleeper?' he thought. His cock was so hard it ached for relief. He felt a little guilty that Cat wasn't awake to enjoy it as much he would. **

**That twinge fled as he realized he had a ****perfect opportunity to take advantage of the situation. Though his dick was crying for the relief her pussy offered, he couldn't resist the opportunity to investigate the delights that awaited him between her legs.**

**'You'd think she'd be over her qualms about this by now,' he observed to himself, ****taking a deep breath of the heady aroma that was uniquely hers. 'Damn those fuckers that bullied her about stinkin'. She **_**always**_** smells great to me!' **

**Despite the number of times he managed ****to get to perform oral sex on her, Cat still ****had difficulty enjoying it. He knew she endured it for his sake. As much as Alex appreciated it, he wished she'd relax and enjoy it more. 'I certainly do!' ****He sighed contentedly while he applied his tongue to her clit, closing his lips about it and suckling like a new born babe. **

* * *

**Kozik backed his bike into the parking spot ****next to Ima's car and shut down the engine. Ima had already removed the box of leftovers out of the car before he managed to dismount from the bike. **

**He caught up with her on the sidewalk and ****wordlessly took the box from her so she ****could unlock the door. They walked into the welcoming glow of a table lamp that ****Ima had left turned on. **

**"Just put the box on the counter," Ima instructed as she removed her high heeled shoes and sighed with relief to be out of them. No matter how long she wore them, she always appreciated that first moment of freedom. Her bare feet sank into the carpet and she unconsciously wriggled her toes. "God, what a day!" She sighed. **

**"You got that right, baby!" Kozik agreed, setting the box on the counter as she'd indicated. He crossed the room to her and ****embraced her, burying his face in her ****shoulder and hair. **

**He still held his helmet in one hand. It briefly brushed against Ima's butt, making her quiver. She returned his embrace, sliding her hands up under his cut and ****along his back. "Do you want a beer to ****unwind?" She asked. **

**"I've got a better idea for unwindin'," he grinned slyly. "But I'll be happy to have a beer."**

**"Why am I not surprised?" She chortled, sliding out of his arms. She crossed to the kitchen and began putting away the leftovers. By the time Kozik had put his cut and helmet away in the closet, she'd stored all the leftovers in the refrigerator and ****removed two bottles of beer. **

**Kozik enjoyed the feeling of belonging that ****swept over him as he stored his riding ****gear. 'This sure beats the dorms at the clubhouse!' He smiled gratefully at Ima as he accepted the beer. **

**She took his hand and led him to the couch. They sat down and opened their ****bottles. Kozik took a long, satisfying pull ****from his bottle. Ima sipped from hers and gazed intently at her lover, hiding a ****mischievous smile behind her own bottle. **

**"So your first name is 'Herman'," Ima mused just as Kozik started to take another pull from his bottle. **

**He swallowed quickly so he wouldn't spew beer all over. "I - I was gonna t - tell ya eventually!" He choked. **

**Ima thumped him on the back. "Are you going to live?" She asked in a slightly evil tone of voice. **

**"B - barely!" He sputtered and drew a deep breath. "Damn, woman! That was mean! You've been hangin' around Tig's girl too long!"**

**"I'll take that as a compliment," she ****retorted merrily, taking another sip of her ****own beer. **

**Kozik gazed longingly at his bottle, but decided against taking another drink. 'I don't dare try takin' a drink while she's on this topic!' **

**"Relax, 'Herman'," Ima grinned. "I'm not going to give you a hard time about your first name. I think it's a rather grand first name, especially the way Lumpy pronounced it." **

**"That's the only way I could tolerate hearin' it," Kozik explained. "Every time I got in trouble as a kid, my folks would use my ****first and last name. I get the heebie jeebies ****any time I hear it!" **

**"Is that why you choked up?"**

**"Yeah," he admitted quietly, adding a pout for good measure. "That's why I'd rather ****ya call me 'Koz'." **

**Ima set her bottle on the coaster on the ****coffee table and turned to face Kozik, running her finger along his jutting lower lip. "Awww! I'm sorry, lover!" She kissed him passionately then moved back to add reassuringly, "Of course I'll call you 'Koz'!" **

**"Ya can call me other endearments, too!" He protested. **

**Ima smiled again and handed his beer to ****him. "Drink up, lover."**

**"Now you're talkin'!" He grinned, tossing back a satisfied swallow of his beer. **

**They sat together in a comfortable silence, then Kozik stated, "I'm really proud of ya, baby."**

**"For what?" Ima inquired, though she knew what he was referring to. A part of ****her needed to hear his praise. **

**"For the way ya helped Cat tonight. It was ****really impressive how ya greeted people and made 'em feel comfortable and welcome, especially considerin' ya didn't know most of 'em." **

**Ima flushed with pleasure. It was a true compliment of her endeavors and something she didn't get very often. If she did well on a scene, she might get an offhand compliment from Dondo. 'I can ****count on the fingers of one hand the number of times he's really appreciated my work and still have fingers left over!' She observed inwardly. **

**Mistaking her sudden coloring for embarrassment, Kozik hastened to assure her. "I'm serious, baby! I heard a lot of the civilians complimentin' ya. I was watchin' ya, too. You weren't puttin' on an act to me. It looked like ya were bein' genuine." **

**"I was, lover," she replied softly. **

**"I could tell. And did I mention that your outfit is really hot?" **

**"It is?" Looking hot was **_**not**_** the look she had wanted to achieve. She'd chosen a black pantsuit and a mock turtleneck sweater so that nothing was exposed. It was as far opposite from her porn star attire as she could get. **

**"Hell, yeah! There's somethin' to be said about keepin' your assets under cover instead of showin' 'em off!" He grinned slyly. "Leaves more to the imagination, ****and I can imagine a lot!"**

**Ima sighed in exasperation and turned slightly from Kozik. "Is that **_**all**_** you can think about?"**

**"I'm a man, baby," he shrugged. "Hell, I think ya look hot in your sweats!" Her reaction warned Kozik he was digging himself deeper into a hole with his lady. ****"But ya looked just perfect for the wake tonight, baby, that's the important thing. Like I said before, I'm proud of ya."**

**Ima glanced out of the side of her eye at him. She sensed he was being sincere and trying to make up for his comment about her looking hot to him. **

**The silence between them was making Kozik sweat from worry. "I didn't say that to hurt your feelings, baby!"**

**"I know," Ima replied softly. Just a hint of a ****pout was visible. **

**"Honestly! I really appreciate you, no matter how you're dressed!" Kozik added desperately to make things right with his girl. **

**Ima remained silent, letting the outlaw sweat her reaction a few more minutes. Finally, she sighed and turned to face him. ****She didn't speak, but a wide smile lit her face. **

**"I think I understand what you're trying to say, lover," she assured him. She stood up and took his hand in hers. "One thing I've discovered about you is that you're better at action than talk, so why don't you **_**show**_** me how much you appreciate me?" **

**Kozik leapt to his feet, his beer and discomfort forgotten at her invitation. "You're on, baby!" He growled, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her into the ****bedroom. **

* * *

**After calling the hospital, David Murphy decided to get out of the house for awhile. He drove the entire route between ****Charming and the facility where Margaret was taking her co - worker, watching the side of the road for a sign of the station wagon. He even went inside the clinic to ask if she'd been there. **

**"I don't have any clients by that name, sir," the receptionist informed him. **

**"She wasn't a client. She was bringing a ****client in for a procedure. They never came home last night!" He explained, inwardly drawing on his limited patience.**

**The receptionist checked her computer again. "I'm sorry, sir. One of our scheduled patients was a no show, which sometimes happens. Patients think they want a procedure, make an appointment, ****and then change their minds." **

**"Can you tell me the name of the patient that didn't show?"**

**The receptionist shook her head. "I'm sorry, sir. We're not allowed to release that." **

**"Can you tell me if you check in the person who is providing transportation for the client?" He asked breathlessly. **

**Again, the receptionist shook her head. ****"That's also against the rules, sir. We have ****to maintain the confidentiality of our clients." **

**David reluctantly left the facility. He knew better than to press the issue. 'Damn Hippa rules!' He grumbled as he settled behind the steering wheel of his car. **

**"It's necessary to keep certain information ****confidential, so that clients feel comfortable seeking out certain procedures, David," he could hear his wife's patient explanation in his head. **

**"If it's legal, why do the clients give fake names?" He'd huffed. **

**"It's a female thing," Margaret had laughed ****for a moment, then sobered. "Frankly, darling, there are just some times when a woman needs a process performed without leaving a paper trail. It's safe and effective." **

**"I wish they required the person driving the client to check in," he whispered. "Then I'd know for sure if you got there or not." From what little bit of information he'd managed to obtain from the clinic, it appeared that Margaret and her co - worker never arrived. **

**What bothered him more than anything ****else was that he found no sign of the station wagon anywhere between Charming and the clinic. It wasn't broken down on the side of the road and the motor club had no record of her requesting a tow. **

**He'd gone to every garage in the town where the clinic was located, including the dealership for the station wagon. None of them had received the car for repair. **

**'It's as if she disappeared off the face of the Earth!' He sighed. **

**He drove as slowly as he could back to ****Charming, watching both sides of the road for the station wagon, just in case he'd missed it. Again, his quest was fruitless. The station wagon wasn't sitting on either side of the highway. **

**He went to CPD headquarters in order to check on the request the dispatcher had made. It was a long shot, but he was ****desperate for any sign of hope. **

**Chief Unser wasn't in the office at the time, but a uniformed officer behind the desk was sympathetic. Unfortunately, he had no ****new information to give Murphy. "The alert **_**was**_** broadcast last night, but none of the patrols spotted your wife's car in Charming's city limits." **

**"I guess it's still too early to file a missing person's report?" **

**The uniformed officer checked the call log. ****"I'm afraid so." He replied reluctantly. "If ****you haven't heard from your wife by tonight, call us and we'll issue the report." **

**"Yeah, right. OK, thanks," Murphey replied disappointedly. His hope plunged to a new low. By nighttime, Margaret and her co - worker would be missing for two full days. The trail, if any, would be very cold. **

**Murphy turned into his driveway, parked the car, and turned off the ignition. Instead of getting out of the car, he sat with his forehead against the steering wheel.**

**"Where are you, Margaret?" He moaned. **

* * *

**Alex spewed into his wife's warm, moist cavern. He didn't allow his body to fall on top of her, afraid that his added weight might damage the ribs. He couldn't forget that she'd only recently suffered a collapsed lung because ****of the dressing on her side. ****He supported his upper body with his arms, gazing down into Cat's face. She'd awakened the minute he'd thrust his rigid cock inside her after bringing her to a shuddering climax with his tongue. He'd greedily gulped her cream before entering her. ****Now she was looking up into his well loved face, stroking his cheeks with both hands. "You can lay on top of me if you want," she whispered invitingly. **

**"I've got a better idea," he replied, slipping his hands under her butt so he wouldn't slip out. He hooked his legs around hers and rolled over onto his back, keeping himself sheathed inside her wetness. He kept his hands on her butt, but released her legs. "Now _you_ can lay on top of me!" He grinned triumphantly. **

**Cat relaxed against him, content that they were joined together. "I can't believe y'all were takin' advantage of me while I was asleep!" **

**"Dunno what you're complainin' about! Ya woke up!" He retorted. His hands began kneading her butt. **

**Cat ran her hands down his sides and up ****onto his chest while she nuzzled his neck. "You are insatiable!" **

**"And ya don't want me to be any other ****way!" He acknowledged. **

**"Wanna bet?" **

**"No bet. I **_**know**_**." Alex replied smugly. **

**"I'm not goin' to argue with y'all," she murmured. "Guess I'm just goin' to have to put up with your male superiority!" **

**"It ain't gonna kill ya, baby," he crooned. **

**"No, but your appetite might," she noted slyly, using her interior muscles to put the squeeze on him. **

**Alex's eyelids drooped while his cock rose to the challenge her muscles issued to him. **

**"Ya ready to take a ride on the wild side, baby?" He inquired while pushing her ****gently into a sitting position. **

**She didn't answer verbally. But her body informed him she was ready and willing****. **

* * *

**The Murphy children scrambled from the ****school bus, not waiting to wave at their friends as it pulled away as they usually did. Instead, they scampered into the house in hopes that their mother had gotten home early. **

**"Mommy! Are you home?" called the youngest, clutching the latest completed project in one hand to display. **

**"Settle down kids," their father announced tiredly from the family room. He was sitting on the sofa waiting for them. "Put your coats away and come in here." **

**His tone of voice was enough to make them obey him without question. The atmosphere in their normally tranquil home was heavy, which scared them. They crept into the family room, and settled on either side of their father, waiting expectantly. **

**"Is Mommy OK?" The oldest asked, valiantly attempting to be brave. **

**"I'm not sure," David Murphy replied softly. **

**"What do you mean, Daddy?" The ****youngest earnestly inquired. "Has something happened to Mommy? Is she sick?" **

**"I hope not, but I don't know," their father ****replied. "What I have to tell you is very scary, and I need you both to be very brave. Can you do that?" **

**They children looked up at him and ****nodded. Their eyes were already as round as an owl's. **

**'They're frightened, but they're trying their best,' he thought, slipping an arm around his children. He pulled them close to his side, embracing them as tightly as possible. "Mommy is missing," he announced simply. **

**"Missing? As in lost?" The oldest mused. **

**"I don't think it's because she doesn't know the way home," he explained cautiously. "It's just ****that she _can't_ get home right now. I'm sure she's all right, though, and will come home to us as soon as she's able." He added hastily to reassure them. **

**"Have the police put out an amber alert?" The oldest inquired. **

**"No, dear. The police don't do that for ****adults, just for children," he explained. **

**"Then how will Mommy come home?" Their youngest asked, eyes glistening with unshed tears. **

**"Mommy always knows where home is," he stated firmly. "It's likely that something happened to make the car not run and she stayed with it so she can come home." **

**"Shouldn't she have called us so we could come get her?" The youngest demanded. **

**"Sometimes cell phones lost their power, ****no matter how well we try to save the battery," he replied. "There aren't a lot of pay telephones around, and not every garage or tow company allows customers to use their phones." **

**"Should we go look for her?" The oldest persisted. **

**"I've already done that, but couldn't find ****her or the car," he admitted. "That means we need to be very brave and very patient until she comes home." **

**"Are you scared, Daddy?" The youngest chld asked. **

**David Murphey looked from his youngest to his oldest. Both children returned his ****gaze with all the faith children possess in their parents to make everything right. **

**"I'm a little scared," he admitted, holding his forefinger slightly apart from his thumb. **

**"Mommy wouldn't want us to be scared," their oldest announced. **

**"That's true. Think we can be not scared ****together?" David asked his children. **

**"I'll try!" The oldest announced. **

**"Me too!" **

**"Me three," David agreed with his children. The children hugged him tight, and he squeezed their shoulders affectionately. "Is anyone hungry?" **

**The children nodded their heads. **

**"Then let's go see what we can make in the ****kitchen," he exclaimed. "Last one to the kitchen is a rotten egg!" **

**The children scrambled from the sofa and raced to the kitchen without looking back ****at him. 'That went better than I expected,' he thought with relief. **

* * *

**Piney dropped the prospects and Chuckie at the entrance to the clubhouse and parked the van in its' usual spot. Chuckie disappeared inside to clean up for the night. The prospects remained outside, waiting for Piney to give them their instructions. **

**Piney climbed out of the van and lumbered across the lot to the prospects. He gazed intently at them then growled, "You two can go home after you help Chuckie clean ****up." **

**"Yes sir!" Phil and Miles chorused. **

**"Don't call me sir!" He growled good naturedly. "It's been a long day, and tomorrow's not gonna be any easier. So don't fool around all night with the Croweaters!" **

**"Piney, how are we going to get the money together to save Tara and her boss?" Phil asked. **

**"It'll happen, boys. Tig and Kozik are going to talk to their women about helping us out. That's another thing for ya both to think about if ya ever find a woman to make a wife or an old lady. How willin' is she ****gonna be to help not just you, but the club as well." **

**He turned away from them and headed for his trike. The words he'd just spoken to ****the prospects weighed heavily on his mind as he strapped on his helmet and started the engine. 'I should get ahold of Mary and Lyla while I'm thinkin' of it, see if they can ****add to the pot.' **

**Lyla would be easy to reach. He could stop by her house on the way home. 'I'd like to see the grand kids before they go to bed ****anyway. I'll have to try Mary in the ****morning. She's too far away to visit tonight.' **

**He rode straight to his son's house where Lyla and Piper were now living with his grand kids. At first, Piney had been uncomfortable with the idea. It had seemed too soon to him for another woman to occupy Donna's house. He quickly got ****over that discomfort when he realized that Lyla's presence was good for Kenny and Ellie. **

**'Lyla's become very close to them. They ****love her, and she's given them a lot of love back. Really helped settled Opie down so that he's more of a father to them than he had been right after Donna died,' he'd eventually admitted to himself. Now he felt as close to Lyla as he had to his daughter in law, though he still missed Donna.**

**Lyla was careful about opening the door to ****the late night visitor. She checked out the ****window first, turning on the porch light so that Piney squinted in the sudden brightness. ****"It's your grandfather, kids!" She called to the trio, including her son in the invitation. She greatly appreciated Piney's willingness to include her son in his affections. **

**The children raced to the door as she opened it to admit him inside. Several arms wrapped around his legs and waist the minute he stepped through the door. **

**"Hey, kids! Glad to see ya!" He rumbled, ****managing to enfold all three in a large bear hug. He smiled over their heads at Lyla, mouthing, "I need to talk to you, alone!" **

**Lyla nodded that she understood. "Hate to be mean, but it's getting late, kids!" **

**"Ahh! Grandpa just got here!" The trio ****protested. "Can't we stay up a little ****longer?" **

**"Tell ya what. You three get ready for bed, and I'll come to each of you to say goodnight and visit for a bit," Piney offered. **

**Kenny, always intuitive of things that might relate to the club his father and grandfather ****belonged to, took charge of his older sibling and Piper. "C'mon. Let's go get ready for bed. I think Grandpa needs to talk adult stuff with Lyla."**

**Piney ruffled Kenny's hair affectionately before shooing the three to their rooms. "I'll be in shortly," he promised them. **

**"What's happened?" Lyla asked breathlessly the minute the doors closed behind the children. **

**"Ope's OK," he hastened to reassure her. ****"But the club needs your help." **

**Lyla visibly relaxed, leading the way to the kitchen. Piney lowered himself into a chair and indicated Lyla should sit across from him. As soon as she was settled, he explained about the kidnapping and the club's deadline. **

**"I'd like to help, but you know I don't have ****that kind of money, Piney," Lyla replied. **

**"I didn't expect you to, honey. But if you have any amount to spare, we could use it." **

**Lyla was still weaning herself from cocaine, though Opie had helped a lot by kicking her dealer's ass at Caracara while the rest of the club had been at the SJCCF. The dealer had put the word out that selling coke to Lyla was a liability, so she had to go through one of the other porn girls to get her drugs. **

**Moving in with Opie had eliminated the need to pay rent and utilities. The money that used to go to her drugs and living expenses had grown into a small nest egg in case she had to flee. Not that she ever intended to leave Opie, but a girl had to be prepared for the unexpected. ****"I have a little bit of savings, but it's not a ****lot," she offered hesitantly. "I won't be able to get it until morning. Shall I bring it to the clubhouse?" **

**"If you don't mind," Pine replied gratefully, ****clasping her hand in both of his massive paws. He squeezed her hand gently before releasing her hand. "I really appreciate this, honey." **

**"Does Jax know?" **

**Piney shook his head. "He wouldn't be able to deal with that, not as long as Abel's ****still missing." **

**'Dummy!' Lyla mentally winced. **

**"It's a normal question to ask, honey, so don't beat yourself up about it. We're hoping to have her and her supervisor back safe and sound before they return from Belfast." Piney stood up and lumbered to the doorway. "I'll go visit with ****the kids before they fall asleep," he added. **

**"OK," Lyla murmured. She wondered if Jax would truly care about Tara's kidnapping if he knew about it. After the stunt he'd pulled with Ima, she had serious doubts. **

**'Maybe I bitch slapped the wrong asshole,' she observed to herself, recalling how she'd taken out her anger at the situation on Ima. 'It takes two to fuck. He could've chosen anyone else to screw that night besides Ima. He used her to push Tara ****away, the fucktard!' **

**Her animosity for the blond VP had grown leaps and bounds when she and Ima discussed the episode the next time they worked together. ****They'd briefly talked about the slap before shooting began for their latest installment of _'The Saffron Sisters' _videos, to insure ****there were no obstacles to completing the days' filming. **

**Dondo had not been pleased when he first saw the hand print on Ima's cheek, fearing it would cost him production time. Ima had expertly applied enough make up to cover the bruise without it being noticeable that she had extra foundation on her skin. Filming went on without a hitch. **

**As the girls were changing at the end of the shoot, Ima glanced over at her cast mate and announced, "The other night wasn't my ****idea. I was actually going to spend time ****with that guy from Tacoma. Then Jax stormed in and took me away." **

**"I guess there's something to be said for rank having it's privileges," Lyla remarked off - highhandedly. **

**"LuAnn always called what I felt for Jax a crush, and maybe she was right," Ima ****continued. "I was definitely infatuated. But last night, he approached me! It seemed like a dream come true!" **

**"**_**He**_** approached you?" Lyla nearly dropped the cleansing cloth she was using to remove the stage makeup from her face. She turned to face her cast mate and stammered, "B - but I th - thought -:**

**"I **_**know**_** what you thought. You made that quite evident," Ima remarked ruefully, pointing to the red welt on her cheek. "It turned out he just used me to push Tara ****away from him. After Tara left, I asked him ****if he was OK. He told me to get out like I was trash!" Ima's eyes glistened with tears of hurt and anger. "That's when I realized he didn't care for me at all!" **

**Lyla stood up and moved beside her cast mate, enfolding her in a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry, honey! No woman deserves to be used like that." **

**Ima relaxed in the embrace, drawing some ****comfort from the contact. She shrugged in response to Lyla's comment. "Story of my life. At least you seem to be lucking out with Opie. He seems to care about you." **

**"I hope so," Lyla replied. "I really hope so." **

**Now she was being asked to help Jax. 'Well, actually, to save his old lady and a civilian. I can't just sit by and let harm come to Tara, much less that innocent woman, no matter how I feel about Jax! I'll ****get the money for Tara's sake. Jax can go ****to Hell!' **

* * *

**Though still tired from the previous day's exertions, Cat found herself wide awake ****long before her husband. He was sound asleep, curled up beside her with his arms wrapped protectively around her. 'Poor baby's arm has to be numb by now!' she thought, sliding out from under his embrace.**

**Alex groaned and turned over onto his back, flinging his arm out to her side of the bed. "Where ya goin'?" He muttered. **

**"Where do y'all think a woman goes early ****in the mornin'?" She retorted. "Go back to ****sleep, love."**

**"Don't be long," he sighed.**

**She stood up, stretched, and winced to find her muscles were still sore. She grinned reminiscently and pulled the covers up over his prone and naked form. She was happy to see that his dick wasn't waving ****invitingly at her. 'So it **_**does**_** rest once in a while!' **

**She slipped quietly into the bathroom, fully intending not to return to bed if she didn't have to. Instead she showered and washed her hair and teeth. After blow drying her hair, she stepped out of the bathroom and dressed in her regular attire of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. **

**The cats greeted her with sleepy looks from the foot the bed, before arching their backs and hopping soundlessly to the floor ****when she stepped out of the bathroom. ****Alex was still sound asleep and snoring, so she slipped out of the bedroom and down the hall, followed by the three felines meowing insistently for their breakfast. **

**"All right, you three! Settle down!" She gingerly bent to pick up their very empty bowls. "I see all y'all were busy overnight!"**

**Ebony butted her leg with his head, while Ming hopped up on the counter, nudging an empty bowl with his nose. Misty wove in and out of her legs, brushing her tail and whiskers ****against her person and mewing plaintively. **

**"Yeah, yeah! Anyone would think all y'all were malnourished to listen to you, but your bodies tell a different tale!" She grinned, dropping kibble into the bowls and adding a spoonful of canned food. She set the three bowls on the mats and watched as the three felines smacked, gobbled, and purred over their feast. **

**Cat then poured water into the coffeepot and measured ground coffee into the brew basket. Soon the smell of fresh coffee filled the kitchen. ****She glanced at the clock and frowned to find that it was too early to call the loan company. It was also far too early to call her financial adviser in Indiana to request a ****fund transfer.**

**She shrugged, poured a cup of coffee along with some creamer and set the cup ****on the kitchen table. She took advantage of the cats' attention on their food to slip outside to retrieve the morning paper. **

**"It's about time for all y'all to go to your room," she informed the cats on her return inside. Ebony gave a frustrated "_Chuff!"_ at being denied an outing. She opened the door to the cat run and retrieved her coffee, settling into a recliner by the window to ****read. ****She scanned the headlines and sighed with relief to find no write up about Tara and Margaret Murphy. 'That's good. It'll buy us some time with Salazar.' **

**There was a write up about Lumpy's funeral, which was well written and included pictures from the cemetary. When ****she turned to continue reading on the next page, she frowned in annoyance. There was a two column wide picture of the '**_**shiva**_**'. The picture was obviously taken ****from across the street with the use of a telephoto lens. ****"If they wanted a frackin' picture, why in the Hell didn't the asshat just come inside and ask?" She grumbled into her coffee mug before taking a sip. **

**"Prolly 'cause they knew ya wouldn't let 'em," Alex yawned, padding into the room ****dressed only in his jeans. "Cats already at ****the coffeehouse?" **

**"Right on both counts," she acknowledged, gesturing towards the kitchen. "Coffee's fresh." **

**"I gotta serve myself?" He complained. **

**"'Fraid so, sport," she chortled. "Y'all _said _****I wasn't supposed to do much today!" **

**"Now's a Hell of a fine time to be obedient, woman!" He grumbled, coming over to ****nuzzle her neck and grinning in triumph when she squeaked in protest from his beard. "What the fuck are ya doin' up so early, anyway?**

**"Couldn't sleep, didn't want to wake y'all," she explained, resting her cheek against his. **

**"Ya shoulda woke me. I got worried when I ****woke up and you weren't there."**

**"It's nice of y'all to care, but I **_**am**_** perfectly capable of takin' care of myself in my own house, love."**

**"I know ya are, woman. It's just that I immediately thought you were ill or somethin'." His face reddened as he added, "And I missed ya." **

**"Aww! I'm sorry, love!" She grinned mischievously. **

**"You're gonna pay for that, woman!" He growled, nibbling on her neck and making her squeak again.**

**"Thought I already paid my account last night," she observed, getting up to follow him into the kitchen. She carried the paper along and dropped it at his place at the table. "No mention of Tara and Margaret in the paper, by the way."**

**"Good." Alex settled expectantly into his chair and picked up the paper. "Any Snicker Bar Muffins in the house?" He inquired. **

**"A couple. I supposed y'all would like it warmed up!" **

**"If it's not too much trouble," he replied ****innocently. He scanned the front page before turning to the comics. **

**"Not at all, oh great master!" Cat growled ****sarcastically. **

**"About time ya got it right," Alex huffed ****from behind the paper. **

**"Be nice to me, or I'll put your muffin outside for the birds!" **

**"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! I'm always nice!" He protested, tossing the paper aside and ****rising from the table. In a flash he had her ****penned against the counter, both arms enclosing her in a fierce embrace so she wouldn't escape. **

**"I know y'all are. Just remindin' you I'm not one of those Croweaters, willin' to do your biddin' at a moment's notice!" **

**"As if I'd ever want one of _'em_ when I've got ****you!" He assured her, pressing his lips to hers in a good morning kiss that nearly made her weak in the knees. "Now how about that coffee, woman?" **

**"What about it?" **

**"I'm dyin' of thirst, for fuck's sake!" He growled warningly. "A proper wife would've already had my breakfast on the table!" **

**"I'm not British, love, so I don't have to be proper!" She retorted. "Sit down and read ****your paper. I'll have your breakfast ready in a ****bit." **

**He rolled his eyes at the heavens before settling back in his chair and picking up the paper again. **

**Cat retrieved a clean cup from the cabinet and filled it with fresh brewed coffee. She set it on the table in front of Alex. "It's the ****whiskey blend," she explained. **

**Before she could turn to warm a muffin for him, he reached out, grabbed her arm, and ****drew her into his lap. The newspaper fell onto the floor. **

**"You just lost the newspaper," she pointed out. **

**"Fuck the newspaper!" He retorted, holding her close to him. **

**"No thanks. I don't think the ink's good for ****me," she laughed, relaxing against his ****chest and resting her head against his shoulder.**

**"You can be a real smart ass sometimes, woman," he growled. His hands slid under her shirt to grope her breasts, which weren't covered by a bra. "Hey, you're not completely dressed!" **

**"I know. It's another couple of reasons y'all love me," she replied, deliberately echoing what he'd said to her the night before. **

**"So ya **_**were**_** listenin'!" He rolled the nipples between his fingers, enjoying the feel of her butt squirming against his hardening cock. **

**"I was tired, love, not deaf," she replied. "Thank you for takin' care of me last night." **

**"I've still got some catchin' up to do on that ****score," he remarked. **

**Cat squirmed in his arms, turning in his lap so that she could look at his face. "Love, there's no score to even up." **

**"Nice of ya to think so," he shrugged. Her move had dislodged his fingers from her boobs, but his hands remained under her shirt. **

**"No thinkin' to it, I **_**know**_** it." She rewarded him with a kiss of her own that was only interrupted by the rumbling of his stomach. **

**"Sounds like I'd better feed the _other_ beast," she grinned, scrambling off his lap and returning to the kitchen. **

**He reached for his coffee, taking a long, appreciative drink from the cup. He gazed in anticipation as Cat unwrapped one of his favorite muffins and set it on a plate. She set that in the microwave and removed it fifteen seconds later, setting the warm ****confection in front of him. **

**"Dig in, love."**

**"I intend to. What are ya eatin'?" **

**"Not hungry right now," she replied. "Coffee's enough." **

**"Bullshit!" He stood up and rummaged in ****the refrigerator, retrieving a scone. He mimicked her action of placing it on a plate and setting the microwave for fifteen seconds before returning to his chair. "****Go get your breakfast," he instructed when the bell chimed that the food was ready. **

**"Jesus Christ! You're such a gallant knight!" She observed wryly. **

**"True dat," he grinned before sinking his teeth into the warm chocolatey goodness. **

**Cat retrieved her scone and set it on the table across from him. She slid into her seat and under his watchful eye, broke a piece of the scone off and inserted it in her mouth. **

**"Chew, then swallow, woman!" **

**"I know how to eat, love!" **

**"Just makin' sure," he replied smugly. **

**Cat wrinkled her nose at him over her coffee cup. "When is Salazar supposed to call y'all?" **

**Alex glanced up at the clock and winced. "A couple of hours. How long before you'll know about the money?" **

**"The loan company opens in an hour. I should know somethin' by then." **

**"Better finish up your breakfast while I get ****dressed," Alex advised. "I gotta get to the clubhouse for Salazar's call." **

**"I'll be ready," she assured him.**

**He glanced from the barely consumed scone to her face and gave her a significant look. "I'd better see more of that thing gone, and I don't mean ya wrappin' it up ****and puttin' it away for later!" He instructed before turning on his heel and heading to the bedroom. **

**Cat saluted him by using the middle finger of her hand to push her glasses back into place on her nose. She shook her head and smiled indulgently over his remark before she gathered the used breakfast ware, rinsed them out, and placed them in the dish washer. **

**While she waited for Alex to reappear, she broke the scone in half and wrapped part of ****it in plastic wrap for later. She moved into ****the living room, nibbling on her scone and sat down on the sofa. **

**Minutes later, Alex appeared in the living room, fully dressed except for his cut. One of her bras dangled from his index finger. **

**"What on Earth are y'all doin' with that, love?" **

**He tossed it to her, watching it sail across the space separating them to land in her lap. "Put it on, woman! I ain't goin' have ya runnin' around the compound with those boobs unharnessed!" **

**"I wasn't plannin' on runnin' - or limpin' in my case - around the compound," she retorted, lifting the bra from her lap by pinching it between two fingers. She glared at it in distaste. "Hell, I wasn't plannin' on wearin' a titsling at all today!" **

**"Consider your plans changed," Alex ****retorted, retrieving his cut from the hall closet. He slid his arms into the sleeves, then glared at her for not complying with his wishes. **

**"How about if I wear a jacket, instead?" She offered hopefully. **

**"Don't make me put that on ya, woman," he ****growled. **

**"Y'all would enjoy that," she retorted, getting up from the sofa, still holding the bra in distaste. **

**"Where the fuck are ya goin'?" **

**"To put this damn thing on," she replied reasonably. **

**"Ya don't hafta leave the room to do it!" He protested. **

**"Oh yes I do!" She retorted sweetly, closing ****the door to the library behind her. **

**Alex stormed down the hall and pounded on the closed door. "Damn you, woman! I was lookin' forward to a reverse strip show!" **

**"I know! That's why I came in here!" She announced through the closed door. "I ****don't trust y'all when these things are uncovered!" **

**"Shit!" He snorted, leaning against the wall in dejection. "You know you're gonna pay for that, don't ya?" **

**Cat opened the door to reveal her shirt was pulled down over her now supported 'best assets'. "Yeah, I know that. Gives us both somethin' to look forward to later." **

**Alex reached out to embrace his woman, pulling her close to his erection. "See what ****ya do to me?" **

**"So what else is new?" She smirked before resting her head against his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Much as I'd like to keep y'all here with me, we'd better get goin'," she added reluctantly. **

**He sighed in equal reluctance. "Yeah. By ****the way, woman, ya didn't fool me none with the scone. How much of it did ya put away?" **

**"Half," she admitted. **

**He snorted and grabbed her hand, leading her to the front door. "I knew it!" **

**"Then why'd y'all ask?" She slipped her wraparound sunglasses over her regular glasses and the tinted insert. **

**"Never assume, baby!" He grinned, holding ****the door open for her. **

**"That's somethin' Kozik should learn!" She murmured as they walked to the PT. **

**"Absolutely!" **

* * *

**Lyla got the children off to school in the morning, then sat down at the computer to access her savings account. She logged into the bank website and frowned at the total displayed on the screen. **

**'I thought I'd put back more than that!' She mused. 'But Piney said any amount would help, so I'll give the club half. I can't drain the account in case I ever need to bolt.' **

**The idea of leaving Opie was one she didn't ****want to consider, but the possibility was always a factor. Some days Opie could be warm and giving, then he'd suddenly withdraw from her and the kids. She knew those were the times when he thought of Donna. **

**'It doesn't help that we're living in the house they shared. I feel like her ghost is ****in every room!' She shuddered at the idea that Donna might even see them making love in what had been **_**her**_** bed. She tried not to dwell on that thought, but it sometimes came to mind. 'Thank God it's never happened while we were doing it!'**

**She knew she'd have to go to the bank to get a withdrawal of that size. There was no way she could use her debit card. She had to be at Dondo's studio later that morning, so she decided to get to the bank first thing, drop the money off with Piney, and then report to work. ****She picked up her cell phone and selected the contact for Piney. **

**"Hi, honey. Are you a'right?" **

**"Sure thing. Just wanted to be sure you're going to be at the clubhouse later. I'm heading to the bank now to get the money you need." **

**"May I ask how much?" He winced when she told him the amount. 'Still, it's better than nothin', and every small amount will help!' **

**Lyla grew concerned over Piney's silence. "Is that going to be a problem?"**

**"No, honey. That's fine," he assured her. "I'm on my way to the shop, so I'll see you there." **

**"Are you sure it's OK?" **

**"Lyla, I don't expect ya to go broke helpin' us. The amount is fine. Thank you." **

**"See you soon, then," she replied. She logged out of the computer, powered it down, then grabbed her purse and headed to her car. 'Maybe I'll be lucky and a residual check will deposit by ****the time I get to the bank!' She snorted at her naivete. "Grow up, Lyla! There's as much chance of that happening as there is of Salazar letting the women go without a payout!" **

**Ima also had a late morning call at Dondo's studio. **** 'I'll have to go inside the bank this time to get this kind of money!' She observed while sipping her morning coffee. **

**Kozik was still slumbering in the bedroom. She'd gotten up early, showered, and spent some time on her on - line studies that ****she'd missed the day before. 'One good thing about porn movies, no lines to study!' She observed with amusement. **

**Kozik stumbled into the kitchen, clad only in his jeans. He yawned and ruffled his hand through his hair. "Hey, baby! Been awake long?" **

**"Just long enough to play catch up on my school work," she smiled. "How did you sleep?" **

**"Pretty well!" **

**"I'd think so!" She exclaimed with amusement. "Coffee's fresh if you want some." **

**"Yeah, I want some, a'right!" He leered, moving to her side, bending down, and giving her a rousing good morning kiss. **

**"I meant coffee," she murmured, rubbing ****her head against his stomach. **

**"I know what ya meant," he grinned. "Naturally I was thinkin' of somethin' else, but guess I'll settle for coffee." He gave her a one armed hug, then retrieved a coffee cup from the cabinet and poured the fresh brew into his cup. **

**"Ahh! That hits the spot!" He sighed in contentment. "Anything to eat around here?" **

**Ima stared at him over her shoulder. 'I wish ****I knew how to make that expression Cat ****uses so well on them!' She pointed to microwave. "Your breakfast is in there, just set the microwave for two minutes." **

**"You sleep a'right?" He asked after starting the microwave. **

**"Once I got to sleep!" She grinned slyly. **

**"Yeah, that was fun last night. Care to go another round?" He waggled his eyebrows playfully at her. **

**"Can't, lover. Have to be at work in a couple of hours, and I have to go to the bank to get that money. Want me to bring it to the clubhouse?" **

**"Absolutely! Salazar's due to call sometime this mornin' with the drop info. I just hope Cat can get that substantial loan, or we're in deep shit!" **

**"She sounded like it was a done deal," Ima observed. **

**"Baby, nothin's a done deal until ya have the money in your hand," Kozik replied. **

**Ima dropped a kiss on his forehead. "I'll keep my fingers crossed then. See you ****later, lover." **

**"Lookin' forward to it," he murmured.**

* * *

**David Murphy watched his children climb onto the school bus, waving goodbye from the front porch. They'd had a quiet night, despite being worried about their mother. 'Thank God neither of them had any nightmares!' He thought, turning to go back into the house. 'I had enough for all of us!' **

**He'd taken another personal day from his job. He had several days saved up, and if he had to use them all while Margaret was missing, he'd do so. **

**He gathered up the breakfast dishes, rinsed them, and placed them in the dishwasher. Then he poured another cup of coffee and sat down in the den with the telephone. **

**'I'll check in with the hospital first, see if she might've just shown up and got too busy to call,' he decided. It was a very long shot; he knew in his heart that his wife would never leave him in the dark like this. Still, it was a place to start. **

**'If she's not called or come in, I'm calling ****CPD and demanding they take a missing ****person report!' **

**Ms. Barton stared at her ringing phone, noting the caller ID. 'He waited longer than I anticipated!' She took a deep breath and picked up the phone. "Ms. Barton speaking." **

**"It's David Murphy. I was just calling to see ****if Margaret is there." **

**"I'm sorry, Mr. Murphy. She isn't here again today, and she hasn't called in." **

**"Then I'm calling CPD!" He announced. **

**"I did that last night," Ms. Barton replied. "Though I called the sheriff's office instead of CPD."**

**"Do you think that'll make a difference?" **

**"Considering that two members of the ****hospital staff are missing, yes, I do." **

**"Who's the other staffer?" **

**"I suppose there's no harm in telling you. Dr. Tara Knowles hasn't come in or called in the last two days, either. Interestingly enough, no one has called inquiring about her coming to work. Makes me wonder about that biker boyfriend of hers!" Ms. ****Barton observed. **

**"I haven't seen much of the entire club around town lately," Murphy replied. "Maybe he doesn't know." **

**"I suppose that's possible. At any rate, Dr. Barry felt it was best to call in the county authorities, since they can search the entire county." **

**"But I know they were headed to the next county. Why not involve CHP?" **

**"I don't know. It was Dr. Barry's decision; ****he didn't explain his reasoning to me."**

**"But CPD **_**will**_** get word as well?" Murphy insisted. **

**"I'm sure they will," she assured him. **

**"Thank you," he replied, disconnecting before Ms. Barton could reply. He sat back ****in his recliner, staring across the room at the turned off television. **

**'I wonder how long it will take for their disappearance to make the news?' He mused to himself. 'And if it it **_**does**_** get out, will that be a good thing?' **

**He leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. David Murphy wasn't much of a praying man, but the last 48 hours had been enough to make him change his point of view. He fervently prayed for his wife's safe and soon return. **

* * *

**Cat intended to drop Alex at the compound, then drive out to the loan company instead of calling from the house. "It'll save time in ****the long run, I can nip over there, get the money, and then go to the bank for the rest of the cash," she explained to Alex as they neared Teller - Morrow. **

**"Too much runnin' around for my likin' for ya," he murmured darkly. "Can't ya call those asshats and the bank, so the transactions are ready for ya to pick up?" **

**"I could, but that's goin' to take time all y'all really don't have. Salazar sounds like the type that will demand the ****drop as soon as he calls. The less time ****you have to wait on me, the better." **

**"I understand what you're sayin', baby, but I don't like it!" Alex grumbled. "You're not supposed to be over exertin' yourself like this!" **

**"I don't see that there's much choice, love!" She pointed out. **

**"True dat. Doesn't mean I have to like it!" ****He stared out at the approaching compound, his brows furrowed in deep thought behind his sunglasses. His eyebrows rose when he spied the prospects' bikes parked along the row. ****"I'm sendin' one of the prospects with ya!" He announced. **

**"Oh, really?" She replied archly. "Don't _I_ get a say in this?" **

**"Fuck no, woman! Not this time!" He ****growled. "For all we know, the Calavarez ****might be workin' with Salazar, you could be ****on their radar as we speak. If I leave ya unguarded, _you_ might disappear!" **

**"Y'all don't seem to faith much faith in my ability to protect myself!" She complained. She pulled into the compound's driveway, ****tires screeching in protest, echoing her displeasure. **

**Though he wore the safety harness, Alex grabbed hold of the handle over the passenger door so a wayward elbow wouldn't hit his wife. "If ya weren't injured and weak, I'd have no problem with ya handlin' this yourself! But ya are, and I do, so Filthy Phil's goin' with ya, whether ya like it or not!" He retorted. **

**Cat brought the car to an abrupt halt, throwing the gear shift into park. She'd pulled up beside the clubhouse entrance. Fortunately, Kozik hadn't arrived yet, and ****neither Piney nor the prospects were ****outside to witness their lack of harmony. **

**Alex turned in the seat to look at her. "Listen, baby, I can tell you're not happy about this - " **

**"Gee! Whatever gave y'all _that_ idea!" She retorted. **

**"Whatever," he shrugged. "Can't ya look at ****this from my point of view for a second? What's that your ancestors say about walkin' a mile in another man's moccasins?" **

**"You can get athlete's foot if you're not careful?" **

**"Nice try," he growled. "Try again." **

**Cat bowed her head and sighed in resignation. "I know what you're sayin' love, just didn't want to give voice to it."**

**"Welcome to my world," Alex replied softly. "It'll be easier for me to concentrate on business if I know you're safe." **

**Cat nodded. "OK. Go get the prospect."**

**Alex didn't gloat over getting his way. 'Stakes are too high for that shit this time.' He got out of the car, walked around to the driver's side, opened the door and squatted ****next to her. "Thanks, baby." **

**A Harley zoomed past the parked PT, but neither of them paid any attention to it. Alex had placed a hand on the back of her neck, drawing her towards him. He laid his forehead against hers for a moment, before pressing his lips to hers in a kiss that wasn't just passionate, but grateful. **

**"Get a room!" Kozik hollered as he passed them. **

**Without missing a beat, Tig flipped the bird ****in Kozik's direction. He broke the kiss and ****glared at the Tacoma visitor. "Make yourself useful and send Filthy Phil out here!" **

**Kozik grinned and disappeared into the clubhouse. He found Miles and Phil ****working behind the bar, restocking supplies. "Phil!" **

**"Yeah?"**

**"Outside! Tig wants ya!" **

**Phil didn't have to be told twice. He put the box he carried down on the bar and headed for the door. **

**Miles watched his co hort depart, then shrugged and started removing the contents from the box. "Need coffee, Koz?"**

**"Naturally," he replied, sitting down at the ****bar after clapping a hand on Piney's ****shoulder. His eyes never left the monitor, which was divided into four parts. He focused on the monitor that showed the clubhouse entrance area. The PT and its' occupants captured his attention. **

**"Give 'em a break, Kozik!" Piney grunted, downing a shot of tequila. **

**"Aw, c'mon Piney! How often do ya get to watch Tig bein' tender?" Kozik wheedled. **

**"I _said_ to give 'em a break, asshole!" Piney growled. **

**"OK! OK! Sheesh! A guy can't have any fun!" Kozik grumbled. **

**Alex massaged the back of Cat's neck after Kozik disappeared into the clubhouse. Her muscles were wound tighter than a watch spring. "Kozik's a real mood killer!" **

**"Just as well, love. I wasn't up to givin' the ****clubhouse occupants a free show!" **

**"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! **_**You're**_** the one that decided to park in front of the camera!" He protested. **

**"Insurance," she retorted. **

**"You're gonna pay for that one, woman!" ****He growled, nuzzling her neck in spite of the cameras. Any further assault he intended to inflict on her person was prevented by the appearance of Filthy Phil. **

**"Kozik said you wanted to see me?" Phil asked breathlessly, stopping next to the car's back bumper. **

**Tig stood and faced the prospect. "I'm sendin' ya out with Cat today. She's doin' club business. Keep an eye out for any trouble, especially related to the ****Calavarez."**

**"I'm on it!" Phil replied. He started to go around to the passenger side. **

**"Stay put!" Tig ordered. He turned to his wife and added, "Give up the driver's seat, ****woman! Phil's gonna be your chauffeur." **

**Cat turned 'The Look' on her husband, ****forgetting that the wraparound sunglasses negated the effect. **

**"You can give me the hairy eyeball all ya want behind those shades, baby. It's not gonna change my mind. I **_**do**_** happen to know how ya feel about havin' other people drive your car." **

**Cat glared up at him for a moment, then sighed and released the safety harness. "Fine." She moved the seat all the way back before she got out of the car. It was an act of courtesy to allow Phil ****room to get behind the steering wheel. **

**"Get in, prospect!" Alex placed a hand under her elbow to steady her and led her around the front of the car to the passenger ****side. "Thanks, baby," he murmured. **

**She shrugged and allowed him to help her into the passenger seat. She didn't even ****protest when he drew the safety harness around her and locked it in place. **

**"Watch out for her like your life depends on it, prospect," Tig growled across the cockpit to Phil. "It does." **

**"Got it!" Phil gulped. **

**"Got your gun, baby?" **

**"Always," she reassured him. **

**"Good girl," he replied approvingly, placing ****his hand along her cheek. "I'll see ya when ****I see ya." He stood up, closed the door, and tapped the roof to signal to Phil to head out. **

**Phil started the engine, put the PT in gear, and pulled away from the clubhouse entry. He made a U turn in the large lot and headed towards the street. **

**Tig remained standing where the PT left him, watching until the '**_**Black Beauty'**_** pulled onto the street and out of sight. **

* * *

**'June didn't even acknowledge that I put ****some coffee on the desk!' Tyler noted to herself from her own desk across the aisle ****from her lover's. She felt as if there was a ****large chasm between them, and the cause of that was her knowledge that Stahl was setting her up for the bad shoot in Galt.**

**'She probably knows that I suspect she's made an under the table deal with Jax Teller, which isn't helping matters! Should I confront her with what I know, or take my suspicions to a supervisor? Neither one ****bodes well for me. If I go to the supervisor, he's going to want proof. June can be so volatile when she thinks her job is on the line!' **

**Stahl wasn't aware of her lover's anguish. She didn't even know that a fresh cup of coffee was sitting on her desk within reach. Her attention was focused on the latest area overnight police reports. She'd scanned the municipal police departments, but found nothing of interest to her. **

**She accessed the daily records for the San Joaquin Sheriff's Department and struck pay dirt. A report from St. Thomas Hospital about Margaret Murphy and Tara Knowles not reporting for work over the last two days. **

**She sent the report to the printer and hurried to retrieve it, stuffing it in her pocket. 'This might be useful intel. Maybe I can correlate the RIRA into this!' She ****returned to her desk, surprised to find the fresh, but cool cup of coffee waiting for her. **

**"Did you do this?" June asked her lover, hefting the still warm cup. **

**"Some time ago. What was so interesting on the computer?" **

**"I'll tell you later," June replied, draining her cup and setting it on her desk. "You coming with me?" **

**"Sure!" Tyler replied, following Stahl ****outside. "Where are we going?"**

**"Charming PD," Stahl replied as she slid behind the wheel of the car she'd been issued. **

**"Why?" **

**"Follow up on Gemma's escape," Stahl explained. 'Among other things' She ****thought to herself, adding to her partner, "Trust me."**

**'I'm trying to, June, but it's getting a lot harder every day,' Tyler thought. **

**Stahl pulled into the CPD parking lot and stopped the car. Tyler climbed out of the car and followed Stahl into CPD headquarters. They found Unser in the bullpen, touching base with his uniformed officers. Stahl gestured to indicate she needed to talk privately with him. **

**Unser acknowledged her gesture with a ****brief nod, though he was inwardly irritated at her high - handedness. 'I am just**_** not **_**in the mood for any of her bullshit today!' ****He opened the door to his office and stepped aside so the two agents could enter ahead of him. He stopped in the doorway, leaning against the door and gazed inquiringly at the two agents. **

**Stahl briefly introduced her partner and quickly got down to business. She informed Unser that SJSD was handling the disappearance of Margaret Murphey and Tara Knowles **

**'Why am I just now hearing about this, and how did Stahl know?' Unser thought to himself. He reluctantly admitted to the fed that it was the first notice he'd received and asked why they were involved. **

**Stahl explained that she was back on the ****RIRA gun case, and that she knew ****SAMCRO was in Belfast. She advised the police chief that she felt the RIRA was involved in the dual kidnappings in order to keep SAMCRO in line. **

**'Has she been smokin' some kind of wacky tobaccy?' Unser thought. He knew the connection between the Irish and the Sons wasn't frayed enough for them to kidnap ****the VP's old lady and a civilian to prove a point. **

**Stahl placed her cards on the table, explaining to the police chief that she wanted to interview the members of SAMCRO that stayed behind. To do that, she needed Unser's help to get into the compound. **

**'Her partner looks like all this is news to her, so someone's not sharin' intel! Won't Stahl be surprised to find out I'm top man on SAMCRO's shit list!' It occurred to him ****that if he could help the Sons get Tara ****back, it might help him get back in the club's good graces. He excused himself long enough to return to his uniformed officers, leaving the door open. **

**Unser returned to the bullpen and walked up to his officer of the day. "Pull those tickets we issued on Trager for the chase the other day and dismiss them. Get that ****entered in the DMV database as soon as possible." He ordered. **

**"Sir?" The OD looked up at him in surprise. **

**"Did I say something in a different language than English?" Unser growled. **

**"No sir! I just didn't expect you to rescind the tickets!" **

**"It's duplication of effort. The county and ****state issued tickets for the same violations. ****That's like triple jeopardy. No need to waste the taxpayers' money on something that might get overturned down the line," Unser explained, turning away from the officer. 'Can't blame the man for questioning this. He was one of the officers chasing Trager the other day. Wish to Hell Eglee was on duty, she would've handled this without putting me through a ****game of 20 questions!' **

**Eglee had the day scheduled off. This was a matter that couldn't wait. He had a feeling that Trager was going to need his license reinstated rather quickly, and he'd prefer to rescind CPD's tickets himself instead of having Stahl do it. **

**Tyler was shocked by what she'd just heard Stahl tell Unser. The minute Unser left them alone, Tyler expressed her disbelief in ****Stahl's actions, pacing across the room to ****Unser's desk. She finally had something more than her own suspicions to prove her suspicions had merit. Now she had Unser as a witness! She leaned against Unser's desk and informed her lover that she knew about Stahl's conversations with Jax Teller. **

**Stahl had prepared a cover story for Tyler ****ever since the night Jax had come to their ****home. 'I'd hoped Tyler wouldn't keep nosing into things she shouldn't, but she won't give up!' **

**Stahl closed the door to Unser's office and coolly explained to her partner that she was going to share extremely classified information. She made it seem to Tyler as if she were putting her own job on the line by passing the intel along. She put a pleading expression on her face and a note of urgency in her voice as she spoke, admitting to making a deal with Jax to ****reduce the club's jail time in exchange for ****turning in Jimmy O'Phelan. **

**Tyler found herself wanting to believe her partner. Despite a nagging worry in the back of her mind, everything Stahl said seemed logical. She asked about Gemma's statement that had put the onus on her for the Edmund Hayes' death. **

**Stahl easily explained it away as no ****consequence. With Gemma fleeing the country, her validity as a witness was null and void. Stahl believed she was good at reading people, and knew she was reeling her partner in with the lie. She applied the crowning touch to her cover story, by planting a solid kiss on Tyler's lips. **

**Unser opened the door and caught them in the lip lock. He appeared shocked, as the last time Stahl had graced CPD with her presence, she'd had a marked interest in David Hale. 'Guess she bats for both ****teams!' he mused. **

**Stahl grinned triumphantly at him, allowing Tyler to precede her out of the office. The ****agent nearly brushed her hand against Unser's crotch, taunting him about the scene he'd discovered by his ill - timed appearance. **

**'I **_**don't**_** have time for this shit!' Unser ****moaned to himself. He closed the door to ****his office and followed the two agents out to the parking lot. **

* * *

**"So where am I taking you, ma'am?" Phil asked politely. He nervously adjusted the seat and steering wheel under Tig's ****watchful gaze. **

**"Just call me Cat, darlin', and relax. Unlike my husband, there, I don't bite." She gave ****the prospect the address of the loan company she'd previously dealt with. "I want to face these yayhoos this time instead of talkin' to 'em over the phone," she added. **

**"Yes ma'am - Cat!" Phil flushed with ****embarrassment. He started the engine and put the gear into drive, executing a smooth U - turn in the parking lot. He sighed with relief after making the turn from the compound that took the PT out of Tig's view. **

**"He can be a wee bit intense, can't he?" Cat grinned in an attempt to put the prospect at ease. **

**"Yes ma'am," Phil gulped. **

**"Darlin', please drop the 'ma'am' shit. I ****appreciate the courtesy, but y'all are makin' me feel older than dirt!" She smiled, hoping that an easy going manner would ****help the prospect relax. **

**"I'll try, ma - Cat." **

**"Try this, then. My employees call me 'Miss Cat'. Would that make y'all a little more ****comfortable?" **

**"Yes, Miss Cat!" Phil replied. **

**"Good." She pointed to a building ahead of them. "There's the loan company I'm dealin' with." **

**"OK." He turned into the small lot and brought the PT to a stop. "Should I come in with you?" **

**"No, darlin'. Y'all might scare 'em."**

**"Would that be such a bad thing? You ****might get a bigger loan." **

**Cat gazed at the prospect in mock surprise. ****"So y'all **_**do**_** have a sense of humor!"**

**Phil flushed and mumbled, "I'm a little shy." **

**"I think you're adorable," she teased, sliding carefully out of the car. "I don't ****want to scare these people into _not_ givin' ****me the money. Just wait out here. I should be OK in there."**

**Phil nodded and leaned back against the seat. Cat noticed as she walked to the door that his head bobbed from one mirror to the next, watching for any trouble. ****"He reminds me of Spock's description of a _sehlat_. Cute to look at, but fierce enough to tear your ass up if necessary,' she mused before walking into the office. 'He'll make a good Son.' **

**"May I help you?" The person seated at the front counter inquired in a bored tone of voice. **

**"My name is Cat Marshall. I called all y'all about a loan a few weeks ago. Decided that I'll take the offer after all," she announced. **

**"Do you remember the name of the loan ****officer you spoke with?" The staffer tapped a few keys. **

**Cat gave the loan officer's name and provided her California driver's license to the staffer. **

**"Wait right here," the staffer took her ID and walked to an occupied desk in a corner of the room. **

**'Not like I'm goin' anywhere while y'all have my ID in your hot little hand!' Cat observed ****to herself. She tried not to drum her ****fingers on the counter. 'These things take time, and the more agitated y'all get, the longer they take. Relax, girl!' **

* * *

**Lyla and Ima had dropped off their contributions to the ransom. Tig had added what money was in the safe, but the amount was woefully short of Salazar's requirement. **

**Chuckie had been a silent witness to the exchange between Kozik and Ima. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice his presence. **

**Kozik had remained perched on the bar stool where he could watch the monitors for Ima's arrival. He only grinned widely at Tig when he entered the clubhouse after seeing his woman and the prospect off. **

**Lyla was the first of the women to arrive at the clubhouse with money for the ransom. She handed it off to Piney, who gave her a ****hug for her efforts. **

**"Thank you, honey," he rumbled warmly. **

**"I hope it helps get Tara and her boss back," Lyla replied. **

**"It will. Kids get off to school OK?" **

**Lyla nodded. "They miss Ope. Think you might be able to come by tonight? Seeing you really perked them up." **

**"I'll give it my best shot, depending on how ****things go today." **

**"I understand, Pops," Lyla gave him another hug and left to go to the studio. **

**Piney handed the unopened envelope to ****Tig. "Take care of this, brother." **

**Tig stuffed the envelope in the inner pocket of his cut. He was sitting at a table away ****from the bar, sipping on some of the ****whiskey blend Cat kept in constant supply to the clubhouse. **

**"I'm surprised you're not hittin' the beer," Piney added. **

**"Need to keep a clear head to deal with Salazar," Tig explained. "Don't let me stop ya from enjoyin' your tequila." **

**"Breakfast of champions," Piney grinned, hefting his shot glass before downing the ****contents. He was a trifle disappointed that Mary had been unable to help with the money problem. But he understood the problems associated with making ends meet on a retirement income. 'Besides, Mary's been out of the life for years, no reason for her to feel it necessary to help out in this. I don't blame her a bit.' But he had looked forward to visiting with her; having her at the clubhouse during the lockdown had brought them a little closer, and he had hope of rekindling the flame that had once burned between them. 'It's not completely out yet!' **

**Kozik slid from his bar stool the minute he saw Ima's car pull into a parking space. He opened the door to the clubhouse and leaned against the door frame, waiting for ****her. **

**"Hey, baby," he crooned as Ima approached him. "Anyone give ya any ****trouble?" **

**"None at all," she assured him, drawing a business sized, bulky white envelope from her purse. She extended the envelope to Kozik, intending to remain outside the clubhouse. **

**"You're _my_ woman now. Ya have as much right to come in here as Lyla and Cat," he informed her, taking her by the hand to draw her across the threshold. **

**She reluctantly followed him into the ****clubhouse. Piney saluted her with his shot ****glass and Tig lifted a hand in greeting. **

**"Coffee, Miss Ima?" Chuckie asked, holding the glass coffee pot aloft. **

**"No thanks. I've had my limit already," she smiled nervously. **

**"Don't worry, they won't bite ya, baby!" ****Kozik assured her. "Well, Tig bites, but I ****won't let him! That's reserved for me!" **

**"Shit, man! TMI!" Tig grunted. He held up his coffee cup in a wordless request for a refill. Chuckie scrambled to refill the empty coffee mug, then scampered back behind the bar. **

**The two way buzzed in Tig's pocket. He pulled it out and walked into the chapel to take the call from Cat. **

**"Everything a'right, baby?" **

**"No."**

**"They turn ya down?" His fingers rubbed the bridge of his nose.**

**"Not yet. The fucktards are reviewin' the application again. Said I was a day late in renewin'," she explained angrily. She was ****standing outside the loan office, away from ****the door and behind the PT. **

**"Shit! How long are they gonna take?" **

**"They said they'd call me in a couple of hours." **

**Alex inhaled sharply. "We don't _have_ a couple of hours, baby!" **

**"Don't y'all think I know that?" She snapped irritably. "What was I supposed to do, tell 'em to hop to it because it's needed t****o ransom a couple of civilians?" **

**Alex frowned at the two - way. 'She's gettin' cranky. That's not a good sign.' He took a deep breath and replied softly, "I guess that _would_ throw a monkey wrench in the works." **

**"Shit! I'm sorry, love! It's not y'all's fault they're bein' asshats!" Cat ****replied softly. "I didn't mean to -" **

**"No worries, baby. I've just been worried they'd turn ya down flatter than a pancake. At least it's bein' reviewed. In the meantime, don't deplete the entire medical fund. Lyla and Ima came through with some dough."**

**"That's nice of them," Cat replied. "Be sure to let Ima know all y'all appreciate her help."**

**"Why the Hell should I do that?" Alex asked in surprise. "That's what you old ladies are expected to do!" **

**Cat snorted in derision. "Shows how much y'all know about us women! Y'all **_**are**_** aware that there's little love between Tara and Ima, aren't you?" **

**"Yeah. Don't see why that -." Alex paused ****a moment because he understood what his ****wife was referring to. "I get it, baby." **

**"I knew y'all would," she replied softly. **

**"Get over here as soon as ya can, baby," he advised. **

**Cat limped to the passenger side of the PT and climbed carefully into the passenger ****seat of the PT. **

**"They give you any trouble, Miss Cat? I was gettin' a little concerned." **

**"They're reviewin' the application again. Said they'd call in a couple of hours. I already downloaded Tig," she replied bitterly. **

**"Where are we going now, Miss Cat?" Phil inquired, breaking her out of her reverie. **

**"To the bank where the emergency fund is ****located." She gave him the name of the ****bank, settled back against the slightly reclined seat, and closed her eyes. **

**"Aren't you going to put on your seat belt?"**

**"I'd rather not," she replied without opening her eyes. **

**"And I'd really rather you would," Phil insisted. "I really don't want to get on Tig's bad side."**

**Cat glared across the cockpit at the prospect. "And y'all aren't afraid of gettin' on **_**my**_** shit list?" **

**Phil spread his hands. "I am, but you don't determine whether I get my patch. Tig does."**

**Cat's eyebrow disappeared into her bangs, ****but she grinned sheepishly. "Y'all have a ****point there, youngster!" She reluctantly ****snapped the harness in place. "Let's roll, Kato!" **

**"Who?" **

**"Just drive!" Cat moaned. 'Jesus, these kids make me feel old!' **

* * *

**Tig walked out of the chapel and returned to his seat. His dejected slump and intense frown warned the other occupants that something was amiss. **

**"Don't tell me she didn't get the loan!" Kozik exclaimed. **

**"OK, I won't tell ya that. The asshats are reviewin' her application again. She's on the way to the bank to withdraw funds from the club's medical account," Tig explained. **

**Ima slumped against Kozik for a moment. ****"That doesn't sound promising," she ****whispered. **

**"She said she'll hear somethin' in a couple ****of hours," Tig added. "I'm not willin' to give up on her." **

**"I - I wasn't putting your wife down," Ima stammered. **

**Kozik struck a defensive stance between his woman and Tig. **

**"Relax, asshole!" Tig growled. "I'm not mad at your girl. Frankly, we owe her a lot for helpin' out, all things considered." He gave Ima a significant look that made her blush.**

**"I'm doing this for Koz," she murmured softly. **

**"That's a'right," Tig assured her. "I know what kind of significance this gesture has for ya. ****We won't forget it, Ima." **

**Ima stared at Tig in surprise, then nodded that she understood****. **

**Kozik gazed from Ima to Tig and back again. "What the fuck's goin' on here?" He growled. **

**Ima slipped her hand in the crook of his arm. "Walk me out to the car, lover. I'll explain it to you." **

**She nodded a goodbye to Tig, who raised his coffee mug in a salute to her. **

**"Thanks for your help, Ima. Be seein' ya," Piney rumbled from his seat at the bar." **

**Ima and Kozik walked out of the clubhouse and on to her Toyota. He leaned against the rear of the vehicle as she unlocked the door. "So what was all of that about in ****there?" **

**"Tig was just acknowledging my help because of the fact that I'm not Tara's number one fan," she explained. **

**"Oh?" His brow furrowed in consternation, then understanding dawned on his face. "Oh! Yeah, I guess that's true. Shit! I forgot all about that!" **

**Ima smiled and leaned against him, nuzzling his neck and breathing in his scent. "That's OK, lover. It's really not that important anymore, now that I have you!" **

**She kissed him goodbye and slid behind the steering wheel.**

**Kozik stepped away from the side of the car, barely able to walk from the hard - on Ima's pressing against him had caused. **

**He turned just in time to watch her back the Toyota from it's parking spot and head towards the street. **

**'Man, it's gonna be a long day!' He thought ****wistfully as the Toyota rolled out of sight. He sighed and stood waiting for his dick to relax enough so that he could walk unhindered back into the clubhouse. **

* * *

**After seeing to the morning needs of their captives, Hector and Luisa descended to the lower part of the empty house to enjoy their own breakfast. They lingered over their meal, allowing themselves plenty of time to enjoy it. **

**"What time is it, **_**Chula**_**?" Hector inquired lazily. **

**Luisa checked her smart phone, which she'd charged in the car during her trip to get food. She gave the time to Hector, who rose and stretched, allowing his joints to pop. "Time to set up the meet," he replied. "SAMCRO better be able to deliver." **

**"Not that it'll matter," Luisa observed. **

**"You and I are the only ones who know that," Hector replied, slipping his shirt on over his wife beater. "Come on. We'll make the call in front of the women." **

**"Why?" **

**Hector smiled grimly. "To give them hope. Think how much more enjoyable it will be when they find out otherwise." **

**Luisa grinned nastily. She had a good idea ****of how the two **_**gringas**_** would react. The ****idea made her quite happy. So did the idea ****of killing them. **

**Tara still hadn't given up trying to come up with an escape plan. "He's going to be calling the club to make arrangements to get the money and our freedom," she instructed Margaret. "It's possible he ****might do that in front of us, or he might just tell us about it." **

**"Why would he do that?"**

**"Because he's a nasty son of a bitch and he'll get his jollies from giving us hope that our freedom is coming. The truth is as opposite that as it can get." **

**"You mean-?"**

**"That's exactly what I mean!" Tara interjected. **

**Margaret drew a shuddering breath. It had ****been one thing to talk about it hours ago, it was something else to come face to face with an inevitable fact. **

**"I know," Tara replied gently. "I'm scared too, but we can't let them know that we're on to their plans." **

**"What do you want me to do?" **

**"Look hopeful when they talk about our release. Glad. Happy. Relieved. All of that." **

**Margaret sighed in resignation. "I'll try." **

**"Don't try. Just do it," Tara advised. **

**The sound of approaching footsteps brought an end to their conversation. The door opened to admit their captors. Both were wearing long sleeves and ****looked quite satisfied with themselves. **

**'Like the cat that swallowed the canary!' Margaret thought to herself. **

**"This is how it's going down, bitches, so listen up and listen good!" Hector announced sharply. "I'm going to call SAMCRO now, make arrangements for the drop. I won't gag you, as long as you both ****agree to keep your mouths shut." **

**"I'd gag them anyway, Hector!" Luisa spat. **

**"I know you would, **_**Chula**_**. My way is better," he replied. He turned his attention back to their captives and added, "If either of you makes one sound or breathes the wrong way, I'll let your precious club hear you both get killed. Are we clear?" **

**Tara and Margaret gazed back at him in silence. Margaret's expression was full of fear, while Tara's was full of contempt. **

**Luisa rushed up to Tara's side, viciously ****kicking her in the side. "He asked you a question! I suggest you answer it!" **

**Tara bit back a cry of pain, glaring icily at her tormentor. Luisa cocked her foot back for another kick. "All right! I understand!" **

**"Me too!" Margaret added. There was a ****hint of hysteria in her voice. **

**Luisa stepped back from the women, feeling disappointed that the doctor had caved so quickly. She kept her hands over her gun, ready to draw it out if it was needed. **

**Hector pulled out his burner and dialed the number he'd been given to call instead of the garage telephone number. **

**"This is Trager." He snapped his fingers at Chuckie, indicating he needed a pen and ****something to write on. He rushed forward ****with the writing utensils, placing them on ****the table in front of Tig. **

**Tig switched the phone to his opposite ear so he could write Salazar's instructions. **

**"Listen closely, asshole. If you don't follow my directions, the women are dead." **

**"I hear you," he growled. **

**"Bring the money in a knapsack. Do you know where Emerson park is?" **

**Tig furiously scribbled on the pad and acknowledged that he knew the location.**

**"There's a trash can located next to a pole. Drop the knapsack in that can and walk away." **

**"Will you have the women with you?" **

**'You wish!' Hector grinned viciously. "****First the money."**

**"Not good. How do I know you'll let the women go once you get the money?" Tig growled. **

**"You'll just have to take that chance, asshole!" Salazar retorted. "If you don't bring the money alone or if I get the smell ****of any pigs in the vicinity, the women are dead. **_**Comprende**_**?"**

**"Yeah. I got it. When?" **

**"The sooner the better. Half an hour." **

**Tig's heart froze in his chest. There was no way the loan company would have a decision by then! 'Think fast, Trager! Ya gotta buy some time without makin' it obvious!' **

**Across the room, Chuckie refilled Kozik's ****coffee mug. Both Kozik and Piney were ****listening carefully to Tig's side of the ****conversation. They'd considered listening in via the speakerphone, but Piney had determined that might not be a good idea. ****"If he hears the noise the speakerphone causes, he's apt to take it out on the women," Piney explained. **

**"True dat," Tig agreed. "Best we not take the gamble." **

**Kozik cast an apprehensive glance at Piney. If Tig's expression was any indication, Salazar wasn't being very co - operative. Piney shrugged and downed another shot of tequila. **

**A plan for more time came to Tig in a flash. With word of Alvarez' killing sweeping through the community, the police were likely to investigate. "We can't do anything that's going to get the cop's attention right ****now!" Tig replied. **

**"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hector snarled. **

**Tig explained that the cops were going to be asking questions of **_**any**_** club, including SAMCRO, that had dealings in the recent past with the Mayans. "Let the cops talk to us, then we'll make the drop," he added. **

**Salazar swore to himself then shouted that Tig had an hour to make the drop, period. **

**Tig shook his head, drawing on every bit of patience he had in him and explaining again why making the drop now was a bad idea for all concerned. "You said you don't want cops around when I make the drop. This is the best way to make sure that doesn't happen. You know I'm right." **

**Hector paced around the women in agitation. He knew the outlaw was right, but he hated to admit it. He was so close to the quarter million dollars he could smell ****the ink. "A'right. We do it your way. Call me once the cops have gone to finalize the drop! I'd better hear somethin' by noon!" He snapped the phone closed and shoved it into his pocket. **

**Tara and Margaret had watched him apprehensively during the entire call. Inwardly, Tara was relieved that Salazar had agreed with whatever time frame Tig had suggested. 'He's needing time for some reason, otherwise he wouldn't have taken the risk of arranging it.' **

**"Your friends don't like the cops much," Hector sneered. **

**"**_**Some **_**of the police haven't been very likable," Tara retorted. **

**Hector smiled mockingly. "True. The head guy there says the cops will probably come to see them about Alvarez' murder." **

**"He's right," Tara replied. "There's been bad feelings between the Mayans and SAMCRO lately." **

**"There's gonna be more now, bitch!" Hector snarled. "I'm giving your friends a little time to deal with the cops, so don't expect to be free any time soon."**

**He nodded to Luisa to precede him from the attic. He was gratified that his woman knew when to remain silent. Once they were out of earshot of their captives, she asked him what was going on. **

**"Just what I explained to our 'guests'. He thinks the cops are going to question those fuckers about Alvarez." **

**"I think he's just stalling. Maybe trying to keep the money for themselves." Luisa spat. **

**"No. It makes sense, **_**Chula," **_**Hector replied. "I don't need the cops stickin' their noses in my business. Best to play it cool, let SAMCRO think they've got the upper hand for the moment. The end result will remain the same." **

**Tig sighed in relief that the conversation with Salazar had ended positively. 'Gives ****my girl a little more time to get that fuckin' loan!' **

**Chuckie attempted to get his attention, but Piney warned him off. Tig didn't even notice that his friend was trying to tell him something. 'Whatever it is, it can wait,' he thought. **

**Chuckie felt mildly frustrated by Piney's intervention. He wouldn't be speaking up if it wasn't important, and he knew he could help the club if someone would just listen. 'I've got all those boxes stacked up in the ****office. If they knew what was in them, they ****could give the ladies their money back and still rescue Tara and her supervisor!' **

**Tig's relief was short lived when Kozik pointed to the monitor with a muffled curse. Tig looked up to see a CPD patrol car and an unmarked Crown Vic pull into the compound. 'Shit! Guess it's better that this happens now instead of later.' **

* * *

**Filthy Phil sat in the waiting area of the bank with his arms folded over his chest. He carefully watched the comings and goings of the bank customers while Cat arranged for the withdrawal from the emergency medical fund for the club.**

**Normally, such a transaction didn't require ****involvement of the bank management. The ****cashier had been astonished at the amount ****Cat requested from the account, and had called the bank manager to approve the withdrawal. This required Cat to limp across the bank to the manager's office with the check. **

**She held out a hand to Phil to signal he was to remain where he was seated. She gingerly lowered herself into a chair near ****the manager's office and waited for him to receive her. **

**"Ms. Marshall?" He called from the doorway of the office a few minutes later. "Will you come in, please?" **

**She limped into the manager's office and lowered herself again in a new chair, placing the check on his desk. "Apparently your tellers will fell more comfortable about cashin' this if you approve it." She explained. **

**"But this is nearly half what's currently in the account!" He protested. **

**"Is that a problem?" She countered. 'He'd better not ask what I need the money for! Not that it's any of his damn business, anyway!' **

**Fortunately, the bank manager didn't delve into the reason for the hefty withdrawal. ****"This is most unusual, Ms. Marshall," the bank manager stated, frowning at the amount she had written on the check, which was written to be paid out in cash.**

**"It's a most unusual situation, sir," she replied. "It's not like I'm closin' out the account." **

**"I realize that, Ms. Marshall. I just wanted to insure that this is what you ****want to do," the manager explained. **

**'If I had any choice, I **_**wouldn't **_**do this!' she thought ruefully, keeping her expression from giving away her thoughts. "It's somethin' I **_**need**_** to do," she assured him. **

**The bank manager nodded and signed his initials to the check, indicating his approval for the cashier to accept the transaction. ****"All right, Ms. Marshall. This should suffice to cash this check." **

**"Thank you, sir." Cat accepted the countersigned check and limped back to the cashier line. She gave the prospect a thumbs up to his non verbal inquiry and managed to endure the wait to get to a free teller, maneuvering through the feeder line.**

**She presented the check and her ID to the teller. The teller examined the check, then her ID to insure the signatures matched. **

**"How do you want this?" The teller asked. **

**"Largest possible bills you can manage," she replied. **

**The teller had already prepared the transaction slip, and ran it though the bank's computer system. Then she withdrew bills of $100 and $50 denominations and counted out the amount to Cat. **

**"Could you provide me with an envelope to carry this in?" She asked. **

**"Certainly. I don't think this will fit in a regular drive through envelope, though," the teller assured her. "Will a business size envelope do?"**

**"That's fine," Cat replied. She watched while the teller slipped the wad of cash into the envelope and sealed it. The teller passed it across the counter to her. **

**"Thanks, darlin'." Cat slipped the envelope ****in her inner jacket pocket and returned her ID to her wallet. She turned to find Filthy Phil waiting for her at the end of roped off teller area. **

**He extended his arm to her as she limped up to him. "All set, Miss Cat?" **

**"All set, darlin'. Let's go." She refrained ****from saying anything about their destination until they were safely locked in the PT. **

**"Guess we might as well get this to Tig," she decided. "Better some than none, and I could do with -" The ringtone consisting of Gerard Butler singing _'Music of the Night'_ interrupted her. **

**"Maybe it's good news!" Phil observed. **

**Cat raised an eyebrow and checked the ****caller ID before pushing the 'answer call' ****button. "This is Cat Marshall." **

**"Ms. Marshall, can you stop by our office? We need to meet with you about your loan request." The voice on the other end of the line announced matter of factly. **

**"Again? I've given y'all all the information on my car, house, and business, which are all paid off!" **

**"We need you to come back to the office, ma'am," the employee insisted. **

**"All right!" She retorted. "I'll be there shortly!" She turned off the phone and glanced at Phil. "So back we go to the loan office," she sighed. **

**"What else could they possibly want from you?" Phil asked, starting the car and pulling it out of the parking space. He turned out of the bank's lot and on out onto ****the street towards the loan office. **

**"I dunno. My signature in blood perhaps? They sure as Hell can't have my first born male child!" **

**"Why not?" Phil winced the moment the words slipped out of his mouth. **

**Cat grinned with amusement. "It's OK, prospect. I'm as barren as a desert, that's ****why." **

**"Oh," he kept his attention on his driving and his mouth clamped shut. 'How can I put my foot so deep in it all the time?' **

**"Relax, kid," Cat assured him. "I'm not offended." **

**Phil merely nodded, sliding the PT into a parking place as close to the door to the loan office as possible. "I'll just stay here and wait," he announced. **

**"Good idea," she murmured, working her ****way out of the car and limping into the loan office. **

**"May I help you?" the employee, a different one from the first time she'd been inside the office, inquired from the front counter. **

**Cat gave her name and the reason for her visit. She could feel her temper growing ****shorter with every obstacle she was having to overcome to get the funds for the club. **

**"Wait right here, ma'am," the employee announced, picking up the phone and dialing an extension. **

**Cat was bemused by that, as the loan officer she'd spoken with was visible two desks away from the front counter. 'I wonder if they've changed their minds or lowered the offer, just to screw with me.' **

**She leaned against the front counter and ****watched as the loan officer accepted the ****call from the receptionist. He looked up, meeting Cat's expectant gaze, and murmured something into the mouthpiece. He returned the phone to the cradle and picked up a file folder, advancing towards the front counter. **

**"If you'll follow me, Ms. Marshall," the loan officer stated, turning to walk towards a ****conversation area separated from the rest of the office by tall partitions. It contained a table and three chairs. **

**The loan officer sat in one of the chairs, indicating that she should sit in one of the two placed across from him. He set the folder in front of him and asked for her ID. **

**Cat slipped wallet from her back pocket and withdrew her driver's license, handing it across to the loan officer. She knew then that she'd been approved for a loan, ****though she didn't yet know how much she ****was getting. 'It better be damn near what I ****asked for considerin' what's at stake!' **

**The loan officer excused himself to make a photo copy of her license. He returned before she could peek inside the folder and handed the ID back to her. He opened the file folder and began explaining the significance of the papers she would be signing. **

**'This isn't my first trip on this kind of ride,' Cat thought to herself. She pretended to listen to the loan officer as she quickly read through each document requiring her signature. **

**She'd been approved for exactly the amount she'd been offered and turned down when the club was in SJCCF. The annual percentage rate was higher than she'd expected, as high as one might get from a buy here/pay here car lot. ****'Jesus Christ! I'll be payin' on this damn ****thing for the next five years and it's double the house payment Bill and I made all those years ago!' **

**She had specifically requested a clause in the contract pertaining to paying the loan off early. It allowed her to be credited on the high APR should she pay the loan off before the five year period. To her relief, ****that clause was included in the contract. ****'I hope Alex will be happy to see that. It took a lot of wrangling, but it'll come in handy if we manage to get the money back after Tara and Margaret are released.' **

**She finally signed the last form. The loan officer handed the check made out to her and excused himself again to make copies of all the signed documents for her records. **

**Cat sat back, massaging her writing hand. ****'I've not signed so many forms since I ****bought the store and the house!' She looked again at the check, and the six figures. 'This **_**has**_** to be enough!' **

**The loan officer returned with a thick sheath of papers, still warm from the photo copier. He tri - folded the papers and slipped them into a cardboard envelope advertising the name of the loan company. **

**"I'll put the check in there for you as well, if you'd like, Ms. Marshall." **

**She temporarily relinquished the check, knowing it would be safest in the cardboard container. He inserted the check, closed the envelope with a rubber band, and handed it across the table to her. **

**She accepted the envelope and slipped it into her inner jacket pocket where it rested with the one from the bank. As she secured the loan company's container, the ****loan officer stood up and extended his ****hand to her. **

**"Thank you for your business, Ms. Marshall. Don't forget your first payment will be due in our office next month on the 20th."**

**Cat stood up and accepted the loan officer's extended hand. "It would be helpful if all y'all would send an e - bill to ****me instead of through the mail. Save a few trees that way." **

**"We'll certainly do that!" The loan officer agreed. "In fact, we can set up an automatic bill pay if you wish." **

**"We'll see," Cat replied, turning towards the door. She could see Filthy Phil had gotten out of the PT and was standing against the passenger side of the car, keeping an eye on her. **

**She limped out to the car and gave him a ****smiling 'thumbs up' gesture. "Got it!" She ****exclaimed. **

**The prospect opened the door for her, waiting until she'd climbed into the passenger seat. He closed the door and walked around the back of the car to the driver's seat. "Are we going back to the bank?" He asked once he was settled inside and closed the door. **

**"We're goin' to the bank, but not the one we just left," she replied tiredly. "My personal account is at a different one. I prefer keepin' the business money and my own separate." **

**"That makes sense. I hope you don't have to go through the same rigamarole the other bank put you through to get the check cashed." **

**"There shouldn't be any problem, Phil. ****This is a corporate check, so it shouldn't ****be a problem to cash. Especially since the ****loan company uses the same bank!" **

**"I hope so," Phil mused, making the turn from the parking lot onto the street. **

* * *

**Tig and Kozik met Unser and the two female federal agents at the picnic table near the clubhouse entrance. 'He _would_ bring that gash along!' Tig sneered to himself, gazing coldly at the Fed and her partner. 'She's got one Hell of a lot of nerve showin' here, that's for sure!' His fingers itched to do to Stahl what Opie had done to him when he learned the truth about Donna's death. Instead, he stood to one side, with ****his hands clutching his belt. He looked like ****a gunfighter waiting to fire at high noon. **

**Kozik was more relaxed, sitting on the picnic table facing the three officers. 'I don't know who these two female suits are, but from Tig's demeanor, they're trouble with a capital 'T'.' He nodded slightly at Unser. He'd met the police chief years ago before he'd transferred to SAMTAW. **

**Unser had decided during the trip that he would let Stahl take the lead in this meeting. 'Let her be the one to tell them why she's here; I'm just window dressing!' **

**Stahl looked expectantly at him, but when he made no move to explain her presence, the agent announced that she wanted to help them recover Tara and Margaret Murphy. **

**Tig couldn't believe his ears. It wasn't the fact that Stahl knew the women had been ****missing for two days that surprised him, but that Stahl was suddenly willing to be ****helpful in retrieving them. 'We could've used that help a few days ago when Abel disappeared!' **

**'This isn't good! We haven't heard from Cat, and if she doesn't get that loan, we can't afford to piss on this opportunity!' Kozik thought wildly. He pointed out to Tig ****that they might not have any other choice ****but to ask the Feds for help. **

**Tig glared at his cohort. He wasn't about to give up hope on his woman coming through for them. 'There's still a chance she'll get the cash for us! I just wish she'd give me an update! This not knowin' is killin' me!' He nodded slightly at Kozik, but refused to talk to the agent. 'If Kozik wants that gash's help, **_**he**_** can do the talkin'!' **

**Kozik explained the situation to the three ****visitors, including Salazar's demand for $250 thousand. To Tig's relief, Kozik didn't let it spill that the club's women were supplying the majority of the funds. "Alvarez didn't have any money, so we're stuck! No money, he kills the women."**

**Unser winced and glanced sideways at Stahl. He didn't like the calculating look on ****her face. 'I've got a bad feelin' about this!' **

**Stahl quickly agreed to help the club by making the entire amount available to them. She said nothing about the Feds being involved in the drop. 'Time enough for them to find that out later, when they can't back out!' **

**'I don't believe this! This has nothing to do with the Irish! What is she up to?' Tyler thought in surprise. She'd remained quiet ****during the exchange with the Sons. She scampered after Stahl, protesting about her ****agreeing to help the club. **

**Stahl brusquely informed her lover that she was helping only to keep Jax Teller happy. "As long as it ends with me apprehending Jimmy O, that's all I care about at the moment!' **

**Tyler felt like she'd been socked in the gut ****with a wrecking ball. Stahl had played her like a concert violin in Unser's office, and she had fallen for it. 'If she's lying to me about the Irish case, she's probably lying about Gemma' statement!' **

**Stahl wasn't paying attention to her. Her mind was on more important things than Tyler's feelings. She stalked to the driver's side of the car and slid behind the steering wheel. **

**Tyler rushed after her lover, working to ****keep her fear from showing. Somehow, she'd have to pretend that she hadn't ****figured out that Stahl was setting her up for the bad shoot. 'That's not going to be easy when being near her makes my skin crawl!' **

**Tig and Kozik watched the Feds' car pull out of the compound. Unser had remained behind. He had some intel to share with Tig and the other two patched members. ****'I'm definitely gonna eat some crow this time. Hope they'll give me somethin' to wash it down with!' **

**"Think we can trust her?" Kozik mused. **

**"Now's a fine time to think about that!" Tig snarled. "Of course we can't trust that gash!" **

**Kozik shrugged and leapt from the picnic table. "Guess we'd better keep hopin' that loan comes through, then! Just in case!" **

**Tig followed him into the clubhouse, ****turning his back on Unser. The police chief waited for an invite that never came from either outlaw. He followed the two inside to the bar. **

**Piney was sitting at the bar as the two bikers returned. Tig muttered a brisk warning that the chief was present, so Piney wasn't surprised to see Unser ****approach. Chuckie placed two open beers on the bar for Tig and Kozik, but didn't prepare a drink for Unser. **

**Unser offered the first olive branch by offering his condolences again over Lumpy's death. **

**Piney grunted a response, but no drink was placed on the bar for the police chief. After Unser asked for one, Piney instructed Chuckie to get the chief something from the bottom shelf, where the cheap stuff ****was kept. **

**'That's not gonna make the crow go down any better, but it's a start.' Unser announced that the club had been right all along about the attack on Lumpy as Chuckie poured the cheap whiskey in a shot glass. **

**None of the trio were surprised by his admission. They also knew that rubbing ****the chief's nose in it wouldn't bring Lumpy back. Unser admitted he'd found some evidence that tied Hale to the property buy outs, but it wasn't enough, and definitely didn't tie him to the assault. **

**"It wasn't the Mayans," Tig insisted. "It was Salazar." The street logic was there for anyone with the big picture. **

**Piney outlined that picture for Unser that Salazar was the only person who had a grudge against both Alvarez and the club. **

**Unser quickly understood what Tig meant ****by street logic. Lumpy had stated his attacker was 'Mexican', and had told Lumpy to tell SAMCRO to stay out of Mayan business. "So Salazar was deliberately setting up the Mayans in hopes of starting a war." **

**"Finally!" Tig snorted. "Lucky for you, we figured it out a long time ago." **

**It was obvious to Unser that the only way to tie Jacob Hale to Lumpy's murder and the Liberty Street buy outs was to capture Salazar alive. 'And with Stahl in the picture, that's gonna be harder to make happen!' He downed his shot and took a deep breath. "What were you boys going to do for money if we hadn't shown up?" **

**"We've been workin' on it," Piney rumbled. **

**Unser gazed around the bar, taking in the ****threesome. "Care to fill me in?" **

**"Oh, are ya back on our side now?" Tig snorted. **

**"I made a bad decision," Unser shrugged apologetically. "You gonna stand there and tell me you've never made a wrong move?"**

**Tig winced. Unser had no way of knowing that he'd been the one that killed Donna, ****but the barb cut deep all the same. He took a steadying pull from his beer before replying. "Guess so. Our women are helpin'."**

**"I don't see how Cat and Lyla - "**

**"And my girl, Ima!" Kozik interjected. **

**Unser's eyebrows flew up his forehead at that news. "OK, I don't see how the girls can come up with that kind of cash between them!" **

**"It's bein' done. The price is pretty high, ****but it's bein' done," Piney assured him. **

**"In fact, I'm gonna check on the progress of that right now," Tig announced, digging the two - way out of his pocket and disappearing into the chapel. **

* * *

**'Dammit! I can't believe this bullshit!' Cat fumed to herself as she limped to the customer lounge where the prospect was ****waiting. She lowered herself into the empty chair next to Phil with a sigh of irritation. **

**"Looks like they want a higher up's ****approval," he observed. **

**Cat glared at him out of the side of her eye, but bit back a snarky retort. "I should've known better. Made the mistake of assumin'." **

**She was concerned that she hadn't heard from Alex yet. 'Surely he's gotten the drop ****intel by now!' She had called the two - way while they traveled the distance between the loan company and the bank, but had gotten his voice mail. She hung up without leaving a message. **

**"Maybe you can try Tig again, Miss Cat," Phil suggested. "He might worry to find out you called and didn't leave a message."**

**"He'll be OK about it," she shrugged. "There's no sense gettin' his hopes up about the money." **

**"But you have the check," Phil argued. ****"That's good news, isn't it?" **

**"Yeah, but if the manager makes me deposit it instead of cashing this check outright, we're right back behind the eight ball," she explained patiently. **

**"Can they do that?" **

**She shrugged again. "I don't want to consider that possibility, but after some of the scams that have occurred with large checks, it could happen." **

**"Let's hope not!" **

**"From your mouth to God's ears," she murmured, looking up at the male figure approaching her. "Heads up, darlin'." She ****stood up as the bank manager stopped in front of her. **

**"Sorry to keep you waiting, Ms. Marshall. I've cleared everything up for you, the ****check is good, and I've approved it. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the head cashier to get it cashed." **

**Phil's eyes widened in surprise. The other bank had made her wait in line again for a teller to cash the check on the emergency medical fund! 'Guess these guys appreciate her business more than the ****other place!' **

**None of the customers waiting in line for an available teller complained when the bank manager escorted her to the head of the line. He handed the check to the head teller, along with Cat's ID. "I'll leave you in her capable hands, Ms. Marshall." **

**"Thanks." **

**The head teller was already conducting the transaction. "What denominations do you ****want?" **

**"As high as you can make 'em, darlin'." Cat replied. **

**The teller withdrew $100 and $50 dollar bills, counted them out, and put them in a business sized envelope for her. She slid the sealed envelope and her ID across the counter to her. "There you go, Ms. Marshall. Sorry again for the delay." **

**"No, I appreciate all y'all bein' cautious about somethin' like this," she replied in a volume the other customers on line could hear. "Really makes me appreciate that y'all are lookin' out for a body." **

**The head teller smiled in response, indicating she appreciated what Cat was doing by making her comment loud enough ****to be heard. **

**Cat winked and turned away from the head ****teller's window. She wasn't surprised to find the prospect standing at the end of the ****roped off area again, waiting to safely escort her back to the car. **

**They made their way to the parked PT where Phil performed the gentlemanly duty of holding the door open for her until she was safely settled inside. **

**"I take it we're going to the clubhouse?" **

**"You catch on fast!" Cat affirmed, closing her eyes and leaning back onto the head rest. **

**"You're not going to call Tig?" **

**"We'll be there quicker than I can complete a call," she replied, just as the two - way started buzzing in the console next to her. **

**"Speak of the devil," Phil murmured. **

**Cat retrieved the two - way with a wry grin. "Hey, love!" **

**"Hey back, woman! What's goin' on?" **

**"We're on the way over with the cash. Got everythin'," she announced. **

**"That's good," he replied evenly. **

**Cat frowned and held the phone away from ****her ear. She shook her head and replied, "Gee, don't sound so excited!" **

**"Sorry baby, it's just that you won't believe what's happened." He briefed her on the visit from Stahl and her offer to make the entire $250 grand available to them. **

**"You're right. I don't believe it. What's she ****up to?" **

**"No good, probably," Alex admitted. **

**"Well, do y'all still want me to come out there?"**

**"Hell yeah! Just in case she reneges on the deal!" **

**Cat wrinkled her nose at his response. "Humph! Would've thought y'all might've wanted to see me!" **

**"Shit, woman! Ya know that's a fuckin' ****given!" He growled. **

**"Well, since y'all put it that way, we'll be there shortly!" **

**"So I see," he replied, noticing the PT's arrival on the monitor. He rushed out the door of the clubhouse and into the parking lot where Phil had just parked. He stalked to the passenger side of the car and opened the door before Phil could shut off the engine. **

**Cat stepped out of the passenger seat and fell into his waiting arms. She laid her ****pounding head against his chest and sighed in satisfaction. "God! Y'all feel good!" **

**"So do you," he murmured, leading her to the picnic table. He nodded towards the doorway as Phil approached, indicating the prospect should go inside and leave them ****alone. **

**Phil hastily complied. He wordlessly ducked inside the clubhouse and closed the door behind him. He knew Tig would come looking for him when he wanted to send his wife home. **

**Cat pulled out the envelopes of money and extended them to Alex. "This kinda feels ****anticlimactic now that the Feds are helpin'." **

**"Yeah, I suppose so. Did ya have much ****trouble gettin' the funds?" **

**She didn't want to mention all the hoops she'd had to jump through that morning. She had gotten the money for the club, that was most important. "I'll tell y'all later. Right now, y'all need to concentrate on gettin' Tara and Margaret home safe." **

**"True dat," he growled, noting how pale and tired she appeared to him. 'I fully ****intend to get a full report later!' He accepted the envelopes from her and stuffed them in the inner pocket of his cut. "I hope I don't need it, but there's no tellin' what Stahl will do." **

**"I wouldn't trust the bitch if God Himself vouched for her!" Cat snarled. **

**Alex grinned in a feral manner. "That's my girl! I don't trust the bitch, either." **

**"So what are y'all goin' to get out of it ****besides the quarter mil?" **

**Alex stared down at her in confusion. "What the fuck are ya talkin' about?" **

**"**_**You,**_**" she replied earnestly. "**_**You're**_** goin' to be the one makin' the drop, aren't you? Surely y'all aren't goin' to have Miles or Piney or Herman drive you there!"**

**Alex's hand caressed the bridge of his ****nose. "Shit! I didn't think of that!" **

**"I don't suppose that's Unser's patrol car?" She asked, pointing over her shoulder at the CPD patrol car her PT was parked beside. **

**"Yeah, he came here with Stahl and has ****been hangin' around ever since. Why?" **

**"Well, maybe someone could persuade him to reinstate your license. If Stahl gets wind ****of the suspension, she's likely to drop the time on Sanwa or CHP," she explained. **

**Alex thought about that for a few moments. "You've got a point, baby," he mused. "I hadn't even thought about it, just planned to ride and take my chances. It sounds like the kind of stunt that gash would pull!" **

**"Actually, I've got two very good points, but ****that's another story for another time," she grinned. **

**"Shit! And ya accuse**_** me **_**of havin' a one track mind!" **

**"Y'all do," she retorted. "Do you think Unser would be receptive?" **

**Alex shook his head. "I dunno, baby. Every time I talk to Unser, we end up bein' pissed at each other." **

**"How about if I give it a try?" She offered. **

**Alex frowned in consternation. He wasn't used to having someone else fight his battles for him. He was definitely **_**not**_** willing to have his woman do it. 'Not like I've got anyone else who can do it for me at the moment. And Cat did seem to get on OK with Unser last night! Guess it can't hurt to let her try.' Alex resolutely walked to the clubhouse door, opened it, and called ****out, "Hey, chief! Someone out here wants to talk to ya!" **

**Alex returned to his seat next to her at the picnic table. His hand roamed over her legs while they waited for Unser to appear. "I can feel your muscles tremblin', baby. You're tired." **

**"I'm surprised y'all aren't attributin' it to your proximity!" **

**"That too, but I know ya too well. I'm goin' ****to send ya home with the prospect after ya talk with Unser. I expect ya to stay there!" **

**"We'll see," she shrugged. **

**"Yeah, we will," he retorted. 'I'll just tell Phil to hide her keys. No car, no bike means she's can't go anywhere on her own. He oughta be able to keep her outta the coffeehouse!' **

**Unser walked out into the alcove, surprised to find Cat sitting at the picnic table with her husband. He was still leery about the kind of reception he'd get from her. 'She's as changeable as the weather!' He stopped a few feet away and waved. 'Hi, Cat. How are ya?" **

**"Tired as Hell and feel like it," she admitted. ****"Have a seat Wayne, I'm too tired to bite or holler on y'all." **

**"I'm relieved," he replied wryly, settling ****onto the edge of the picnic table next to the couple. "So what's up?" **

**"Cat pointed out a major problem to our rescuin' the women," Tig pointed out. "My license is still suspended." **

**"I'm aware of that and already rescinded the CPD tickets. It was triple jeopardy anyway," Unser replied. **

**"Will that be enough to reinstate his license?" Cat inquired. **

**"Probably not. There's still the state and county charges. Those points add up!" **

**"Damn!" Cat looked down at the picnic table. She knew her next comment had the potential to piss Alex off big time, but she ****couldn't see any other choice. "What's the chance that Stahl could use some of that clout of hers to have the other tickets squashed?" **

**"Don't!" Alex growled. **

**"It's not like we've got any other option!" **

**"Is it **_**that**_** important?" Unser countered. **

**Cat laid a soothing hand on Alex's thigh. "Let me run with this, love," she murmured softly. She turned back to Unser and added, "I believe it is. Salazar's been ****talkin' to Tig, so he's goin' to expect him to make the drop, and to do it alone. If he shows up in the van with anyone else, Salazar's likely to take that the wrong way. That wouldn't fair well for Tara and Margaret."**

**Unser acted as if he were weighing the merits of her observation. He'd already decided to approach Stahl about Tig's license the minute Cat had mentioned it. He had been mildly surprised that Tig was allowing his woman to negotiate on his ****behalf. 'I gotta admit, she's a lot easier to deal with than he is!' **

**Tig stared coldly at the police chief. He wasn't about to beg for his license, and wasn't going to allow Cat to do it for him. 'She's doin' good at keepin' her temper - and mine - in check. The **_**only**_** reason I'm lettin' her do this is 'cause the guys aren't present, not that she'd have offered if they were!'**

**"I'll see what I can do, Cat," Unser replied, gazing intently at her as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket. **

**"Thanks, Wayne. There's a week's free coffee in it for y'all," she assured him. **

**"Agent Stahl, please. Tell her it's Chief Unser." He moved away from the couple to conduct his conversation with the agent. **

**Cat closed her eyes and leaned against her ****husband's shoulder. "Thank God!" She sighed. **

**"It ain't a sure thing, baby. There's always the chance the bitch'll say no," Alex ****warned her. **

**"I know," she replied softly. "But we've got ****Wayne back on our side, so there's hope." **

**Alex stroked her cheek with the back of his ****hand. "Whichever way it works out, I owe ya one, baby." **

**"I'll collect on it tonight, love," she replied. **

**"Absolutely!" He grinned. **

**Unser rolled his eyes at his phone and returned it to his ear. "I **_**know **_**she's getting money together for a bust! I'm providing back up!" He barked. "Would you please tell her it's urgent?" **

**'I hate dealin' with the Feds!' He paced around the area in agitation until he heard ****the phone click and Stahl's voice in his ear.**

**"What is it, Wayne?" **

**"I need your help to clear Trager's license," Unser announced. "He's the one making ****the drop later, and he can't do that with a suspended license." **

**"Well! How'd that happen in the first place, Wayne?" Stahl replied silkily. **

**"You heard about the high speed chase the other day?" **

**"You mean the day Gemma escaped from the hospital?" **

**"The same," Unser replied uncomfortably. He felt like a bug being examined under a microscope. "CPD has rescinded their tickets, but he has state and federal tickets ****against him." **

**"I really don't see why that should matter to an outlaw. Wouldn't he ride anyway?" Stahl snidely inquired. **

**"And risk having your crew swoop in and arrest him after the drop? He's an outlaw, ****but he's not stupid!" Unser barked. **

**"Hey!" Alex protested. **

**"Hush, love! She might hear you," Cat advised. "Think of it as a back handed compliment." **

**"I'll back hand **_**him**_** if he keeps it up!" He growled. **

**Stahl thought she heard Trager and his wife talking in the background, which gave her a good idea who had come up with the idea. She couldn't make out what they were saying, and didn't have the time to try ****to figure it out. "Hardly," she sniffed. "We're not interested in penny ante local ****shit. That's **_**your**_** department, Wayne." **

**Unser scrubbed his face with his hand. ****"Please, Agent Stahl. If you don't want to do it for me, do it for the women that are in jeopardy." **

**"Why not have one of the other members make the drop?" Stahl already knew the ****answer, but she was enjoying playing with Unser's head, much like a cat toyed with a terrified mouse. **

**"C'mon Stahl! I know you've worked enough of these cases to know the answer ****to that!" Unser protested. **

**"That's not soundin' good, love," Cat moaned. **

**"Wait," Alex advised , though he mentally agreed with her. 'Trust that gash to make ****shit difficult!' **

**"Relax, Wayne. I'm just toying with you. I'll clear Trager's license. It should be done by the time I return with the money." **

**"Thank you," Unser replied, remembering to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. He ****flipped his phone closed and sighed wearily before turning back to the waiting couple. "It's fixed. You'll be legal to ride, ****Trager." **

**"How much did it cost y'all, Wayne?" Cat inquired sympathetically. **

**"Just my balls," he replied grimly. "I think ****she really mangled 'em this time." **

**"Better yours than mine!" Tig observed. I've got plans for 'em tonight!" **

**"Tig!" Cat hissed, turning red as a beet from his reference to their sex life. **

**"What?" He grinned slyly. **

**"I'll just go back into the clubhouse," Unser remarked, backing towards the door. **

**"Thanks, Wayne," Cat replied. "I'd give y'all a hug -" **

**"That's OK. I'll take a rain check," he ****assured her. "You two enjoy yourselves." **

**"We will!" Tig assured him. **

* * *

**While Stahl waited for the money to be made available, she gathered her crew together and briefed them on the exercise. **

**"Tara Knowles and Margaret Murphy were kidnapped two days ago by Hector Salazar, ****former President of the Calavarez MC. He's threatened to kill them if he doesn't get ****$250 thousand dollars from SAMCRO," she explained. "Our job is to make sure Salazar doesn't get the money and ensure the women's safety." **

**"Do we know for sure that he'll have the ****women at the drop?" Agent Estevez asked. **

**"Not yet. That's not important. We'll let ****him get the money, then trail him to wherever he's hiding with the women."**

**"Providing he leads us to them," Tyler ****observed dryly. **

**"If you have a problem with this assignment, you can always sit this one out!" Stahl snapped. She wasn't speaker as Tyler's lover, but as the agent in charge. **

**"I'm fine," Tyler replied hastily. She needed to stay around Stahl as much as possible. ****There was no telling what she'd do if Tyler wasn't around. "I just thought it was worth ****mentioning." **

**"I've already considered that. If he doesn't lead us to where he's stashed the women, we'll stake him out until he does." Stahl retorted. **

**Stahl gave out assignments. Tyler and ****Estevez would be in the park, posing as a couple taking a walk. Stahl would be in the command van they'd used in Galt, keeping tabs on the park entrance for Salazar's arrival. There would be unmarked patrol vehicles on standby in case Salazar got spooked and left before the team could follow him. **

**"Any questions?" Stahl asked icily. **

**The group remained silent. This wasn't any different than any other surveillance drop ****they'd conducted. They all knew their what they had to do. **

**A clerk brought a knapsack to Stahl, along with a requisition slip. Stahl checked the contents, assuring herself that the money was there. She signed the slip and returned it to the clerk. "OK, let's go!"**

* * *

**Cat leaned against Alex's warm body, enjoying a moment of closeness before Phil had to take her home. "Y'all know you don't have to send the prospect back with me, love. If y'all need him, I can get home all right on my own." **

**"No way," Alex replied. "He's yours for the day! We'll be fine without him." **

**"What if -"**

**Alex gently laid his hand over her mouth. "No 'what ifs', no 'buts', no 'ands' or 'what abouts'," he interjected. "He's been given his assignment; to keep ya safe and in one place." **

**She moved her mouth away from his hand and retorted, "And what the Hell am I? ****Chopped liver?" **

**He grinned wickedly. "Your assignment, whether ya choose to accept it or not, is to stay home and rest. You got dat?"**

**"Y'all are mixin' your tee vee show quotes, but I get the message," she sighed. "I **_**could**_** do with a day off."**

**"Now you're startin' to see things **_**my**_** way!" Alex grinned approvingly. **

**"Besides, y'all need to concentrate on gettin' the women back," she admitted ****reluctantly. **

**'Best decision I ever made was to hook up with this woman!' His chest swelled with pride, as did another part of his anatomy from her proximity. "Then there's the fact that ****I'm plannin' on puttin' ya through your paces tonight!" **

**"Y'all make me sound like a thoroughbred!" She snorted. **

**"Well, we **_**will **_**be horsin' around!" He nuzzled her neck, grinning wickedly when she squeaked from his ministrations. **

**"I hate to be a nag, but maybe y'all should consider switchin' to coffee before the drop," Cat stated archly. **

**"That bad?"**

**"Y'all don't smell like a brewery, yet," she grinned. "And y'all know how I feel about ****buzzed ridin' anyway." **

**"True dat," he agreed. "There's also that gash to consider. If she smells alcohol on me, she's likely to reissue the license suspension."**

**"I was thinkin' the same thing, love," she sighed in relief that he was being ****accomodating on the matter. **

**"Much as I wanna keep ya around, it's time to send ya home," he replied reluctantly. "I want ya outta here before Stahl comes back." **

**"I'm not sure I'm up to dealin' with her anyway," Cat replied. **

**"I **_**know**_** ya aren't!" He growled. **

**"There y'all go, beatin' that male chest ****again," she observed wryly. **

**Alex stood up and walked to the clubhouse ****door. "Phil! Front and center!" **

**Phil hustled outside at Tig's shout. "Want me to run Miss Cat home?" **

**"You catch on fast, Prospect. Do not allow her to go to the coffeehouse today. That's off limits!" **

**"Got ya!" Phil nodded. He proceeded on to the parked PT and settled himself in the driver's seat. **

**"Aw, c'mon Alex!" Cat protested. "I drove a bit this mornin'! Can't I drive my own car home?" **

**"No." He stated emphatically. "No drivin', no ridin', and I've already told 'the kids' ya aren't comin' into the shop today." **

**"Damn frackin' Neanderthal!"**

**"Sticks and stones, baby!" He grinned ****unrepentantly. **

**"Don't tempt me," she muttered darkly. **

**"I'm just doin' my job, lookin' out for ya," he explained, leading her to the PT where Phil patiently waited. **

**"I know, but do ya have to be so damn alpha about it?" She sighed. **

**"Yes."**

**"Figures. Am I at least allowed to cook dinner tonight?" **

**He reached out to cup her chin in his hand and tilted her face up towards him. "As long as all ya do is reheat leftovers from last night! Nothin' else!" **

**"I suppose you've given Phil explicit orders to keep me from doin' much of anything!" She ****moaned, leaning against his chest. **

**Alex's arms tightened around her. He could feel every muscle tremble with fatigue. "Listen, woman, it's either that or ya go back to the hospital for an enforced rest!"**

**"OK, I'll go home," she ****replied hastily. **

**"Good girl!" He opened the car door for her and waited for her to get in. As usual, he didn't wait for her to buckle the safety harness. He wanted to be certain she was secured, and it gave him an opportunity to give her a thorough good bye kiss before he shut the door and signaled to the prospect to start the car. **

**As he crossed the lot to the clubhouse, he saw the large beige van that had been parked across from the Hayes' safe house pull into the compound. It was closely followed by Stahl's unmarked Crown Vic. **

**"What the fuck is this?" Tig roared in disbelief. **

* * *

**Jax huddled on the floor of the hotel room that the Petries and Able had occupied. The Petries wouldn't be using it any longer. Someone had beat him to the hotel room, killed the couple, and taken ****Abel away. **

**"I caused this," he moaned, running his fingers through his hair after Bobby opened the slightly ajar door to reveal the dead bodies and the disheveled room. **

**Clay and Gemma, along with Opie, had been with him. Gemma's only thought was for Abel and she stumbled around the cluttered room to the crib, cursing when she found it was empty. Bobby checked the suite, but there was no sign of the infant. **

**Jax told them all to leave. He didn't wait for them to do so. He walked over to the body of Mrs. Petrie, which lay on the floor like a broken doll. He picked her up and placed her tenderly on the bed next to Petrie, who'd fallen across the bed when he'd been killed. **

**As Gemma herded Bobby and Clay from the room, Jax smoothed Mrs. Petrie's skirt down over her legs, then placed her hand over her husbands. It was the only thing ****he could think of to do for them. **

**Opie found a red beanie cap that Abel had probably worn, and laid it on the couple's joined hands. He stood silently next to Jax, who gazed sadly at the couple. **

**Jax turned and slid against a chair onto the floor, unable to tear his gaze from the figures on the bed. Opie perched on a table just behind Jax. Neither of them spoke until Jax moaned again, "I did this to them." **

**"You don't know that, brother," Opie replied. **

**"You don't know that it's **_**not**_** true," Jax replied quietly. "If I hadn't followed them, Jimmy might not have found out about them, and they'd still be alive!" **

**"It's possible that Jimmy got his intel from Sean Casey when he tortured him," Opie ****insisted. **

**"Either way, they're dead, and Abel's missing again!" Jax moaned. It hadn't been his intention for the Petries to die. He'd wanted them to enjoy a long and happy life with Abel. That was what he had decided to tell his mother. **

**Gemma had been waiting for him when he returned to _'Ashby Alley'. _She pounced on him the second he'd removed his helmet, bombarding him with questions about Abel. **

**Maureen took them upstairs to her apartment, where he and Gemma could talk privately. Maureen took off to her bedroom while Gemma and Jax squared off in the kitchen. **

**Gemma went ballistic when she learned that Jax had decided against getting Abel back. Jax explained that it all went back to JT's manuscript. It wasn't that John ****wanted to change the direction of the club, but that he wanted a different life for his boys, Jax and Thomas. That idea had died when Thomas did, but it could still come true for JT's grandchild. **

**Gemma couldn't believe her ears. 'I didn't put the deal in jeopardy to come to this emerald shit hole and not bring Abel home!' She thought wildly, angry that her son was so torn with grief. **

**Jax tearfully choked out that he'd left Abel with a father who hadn't tortured a man to death the day before. That was more than Gemma could take. She slapped Jax on the cheek, then asked him what he tell his second son when he wanted to know what happened to his older brother. ****"That's right, Tara's been expecting for the last two months!" Gemma snarled. 'If that doesn't snap him out of this funk, nothin' will!' **

**Jax buried his face in his hands. 'Tara pregnant? She can't be! I pulled the 'dick move' to push her away! She can't having my baby!' **

**A tap at the door sounded as Jax tried to absorb the significance of Gemma's heated announcement. Maureen hurried to answer the door, muttering an apology to the pair. **

**As Jax and Gemma stood in front of the sink, both trying to find their breath, Chibs' daughter Kerrianne burst into the entry. She was followed by her mother, Fiona. Juice and Father Ashby were right behind them. **

**The priest explained that Clay had warned him that Chibs' family was in danger and to bring them to the alley. Stunned silence met him, and he gazed intently at Jax, who was fighting back tears of anguish. **

**Gemma turned on him like a tigress ****protecting her cub, hissing that he had caused Jax's distress by whatever he'd said to the SAMCRO VP the night before. She let out all her pent up anger at him for interfering with her family, from introducing Maureen to John and encouraging their relationship, to influencing Jax into letting his son be adopted by a 'normal family'. **

**"You can meddle in your own family's business as much as you want and be welcome to it!" She hollered. "You leave my family alone from now on! You never should've interfered in the first place!" **

**Clay, accompanied by Chibs, Happy, and Bobby, roared into the alley. As they dismounted from their bikes, the occupants of the apartment scrambled down the stairs to meet them. Opie joined them to find out the latest. **

**Clay brusquely informed the gathering that ****Sean Casey had been killed, apparently by Jimmy O'Phelan to learn where the priest was hiding Chibs's family. **

**Kerrianne rushed into her father's arms. She was frightened of the man who'd brought her up; of what he intended to do to her if he managed to get her and Fiona back. She feared for her parents' well being as well as her own. **

**Chibs' pulled her into a protective embrace, whispering that she was safe from Jimmy. He looked over at Fiona, who was equally as frightened but just as angry as he over Jimmy's interference in their lives. **

**Father Ashby knew the time had come to come clean. The torture of Sean Casey wasn't to about Chibs's family, but was about getting a safe passage out of the country. "He plans to use Abel as a shield with the Irish Kings." **

**That news had drawn Jax out of his ****confusion faster than a whirlwind. He knew where Jimmy was going. "We've got to get to the hotel!" He cried, racing to his borrowed Harley. **

**His only thought was to protect Abel's new parents from harm. He planned it out while riding to the hotel, with the rest of SAMCRO and his mother on his heels. 'We'll keep Jimmy from taking Abel from the Petries and get them out of the country. That's all we're going to do whether Mom likes it or not,' **

**They rushed into the hotel, leaving Happy, Juice, and Chibs to watch the lobby in case Jimmy had already taken the Petries and Abel hostage. He rushed up the stairs, followed by Gemma and the others, but they'd been too late. **

**"All they wanted was a child to love. They didn't deserve this," Jax murmured, his eyes still focused on the dead bodies on ****the bed. "Now their dreams are as dead as they are." **

**"Beating yourself up about this is going to do them, or Abel, any better, brother," Opie replied. "Do you want Jimmy O'Phelan to raise your son?" **

**Jax tore his gaze from the Petries to stare over his shoulder at his best friend. "No. That's not the future I want for him." **

**"Then we'd better get out of here before the local cops show up. It seems to me that the priest knows more about this than he let on at the alley. You need to make him come clean once and for all." **

**Opie stood up, offering his hand to help his brother up from the floor. Jax stared at it for a moment, then clasped his brother's arm and allowed Opie to haul him to his feet. **

**"Let's get the Hell outta here!" **

* * *

**Maureen Ashby had shut herself up in her room to allow Gemma to speak privately with her son. The walls and door were thin, and the pair didn't keep their voices lowered. 'Ah might as weel 'ave stayed inna tha kitchen fer all tha gud this did!'**

**She lay on her bed, unable to keep from overhearing the Tellers' argument. It was rather one sided. Jax seemed resigned to giving up his son. 'Gemma, lave 'im be! E's made 'is decision, ye dinnae 'ave ta browbeat 'im like ye did John!' **

**She knew Gemma blamed her and her brother for John finding solace in her arms ****while he was in Belfast. She'd been a mere child herself when she met John Teller. At first, she'd kept her distance because he was married, with two bairns back in the US. **

**Nothing had shocked her more than when her brother, the priest, had approved of her getting involved with a married man. In fact, he'd introduced them, and encouraged them to get together. Eventually, a spark turned into a flame, and then Maureen became pregnant with Trinity. **

**She'd hoped that John would divorce Gemma and return to her. He'd intended to do so, then Thomas had become dreadfully ill, forcing him to stay. He'd never come back to Belfast, to her, and to Trinity. **

**Maureen sighed and rolled over on her bed, reaching under it to pull out a lock box. She unlocked it with a key she kept under the bedside lamp and withdrew a large ****packet of letters from John. **

**She lay on her side and began reading the letters. Each was in chronological order, beginning with the first letter from the day he returned to Chaming and ending with the day before the accident that claimed his life. **

**'Except I don't believe it was an accident. John even wrote to advise me that if he didn't come back to me and Trinity, it would be because he'd been murdered!' Maureen observed after she finished the last letter. John had shared with her all his thoughts and fears about Gemma and Clay and the future of SAMCRO in his letters, as well as his love for her and their daughter. **

**She could still recall the day she'd learned that John was dead. She'd been expecting another weekly letter, but it hadn't arrived. She was getting worried because it was late, and John always sent it the same day, **_**The store was closed. Trinity was already asleep upstairs. Maureen was counting out the register and cleaning the shop for the next day. She wasn't too surprised to hear a tap on the door. 'Likely McGee checkin' ta mayke shure Ah'm OK,' she mused with a slight smile. **_

_**McGee had made a nightly ritual of checking in with her each night after closing a month after JT returned to Charming. She knew he had feelings for her, and hoped she might feel something for him. She liked McGee, but her love belonged to John. 'Tha sooner tha lad unnerstands tha', tha better off e'll be!' **_

_**She pasted a friendly smile on her face as she checked out the window, then unlocked the door to admit him. McGee was tall, his hair and beard still dark with only a hint of gray. **_

_**"'Ow are ye tonight, Mo?" He asked softly. **_

_**"Same as always. Tired un tryin' ta git thin's ready fer tomorrow." She turned and walked back behind the counter. **_

_**"Aye. Ye work too 'ard, lass. Ye need sumone ta look after ye." **_

_**'Ah will, oncet John returns!' She thought. **_

_**"Ye dinna 'ave ta say it, lass. It's written all over yer face," McGee sighed. "'Ave ye ever thought o' whut ye'll do ifn 'e doesnae cum back?" **_

_**"I don't 'ave to," she assured him. "'E'll cum back. 'E promised." **_

_**"Ach! Lass, sumtimes promises git broken," McGee replied softly. **_

_**"Whut do ye mean? 'As sumthin' 'appened?" Her fingernails dug into the counter. **_

_**McGee moved closer until he was standing directly across the counter from her. "Aye, Maureen. Ah received a call frum Charmin'. JT wuz hurt inna bike accident. It doesnae look gud." **_

_**Maureen felt her insides turn to ice. "Tell me everthin'," she whispered. **_

_**Her heart raced as McGee related what he knew, that John had been riding alone when his bike went out of control and was hit by a semi truck. He'd been caught under the truck and dragged several yards before the truck was able to stop. **_

_**"'E's in Intensive Care at St. Thomas, boot tha prognosis is grim, Mo. Ye might wanta plan fer tha worse." McGee added in the same soft tone of voice. **_

_**His heart ached for Maureen. Though her heart belonged to another, he loved her **__**just the same. He knew he could make her happy and be a good father for Trinity if she'd only let him in. **_

_**Maureen closed her eyes in denial. Hot tears slid past to run down her cheeks. 'It's just as John predicted! Clay and/or Gemma had sumthin' ta do wid it! 'E's nevah goin' ta cum back!' **_

_**McGee walked around the counter to take her into his arms. She rebelled at first, straining to get out of his unwanted embrace. McGee tightened the embrace. "Let it oot, lass. Ah'm 'ere. Ah'll always be 'ere fer ye." **_

_**She clung to him then, sobbing for the loss of her hopes and dreams for herself and her daughter. She mourned for the fact that she'd never feel John's arms around her again. She'd never see his smile, feel his lips against hers. **_

_**'Oh John! Why did ye 'ave ta go back inna tha furst playce? Why didnae ye stay?' She cried inwardly. **_

_**McGee stroked her hair, not caring that his shirt was being drenched by her tears. He stood as solid as an oak, holding her close to his heart as she cried for the loss of another man. **_

**She had eventually accepted McGee as her old man. They'd never spoken of JT. She locked him away in her heart and mind, taking the memories out only when she was alone. **

**Now McGee was gone, and she was left alone with her memories. Memories of JT and memories of McGee. 'Maybe it's tyme to let sum o' these memories go. Jax needs ta know whut kind o' man 'is fawther wuz. These letters belong ta 'im now. Ah've got ta mayke certin they go back to tha states wi' 'im!' **

* * *

**Piney and Kozik were watching the monitor, waiting for Stahl to return with the funds and finishing their drinks. They glanced uncertainly at each other when they saw a large van and unmarked Crown Vic pass through the compound. **

**"I've got a bad feelin' about this!" Kozik exclaimed, rushing towards the door. Piney followed just a few steps behind. **

**They came to a stop just behind Tig, who had assumed his gunslinger pose with both hands on his belt. The trio stared in ****disbelief as several Feds exited the van. **

**"You've **_**got**_** to be kiddin' me!" Piney ****groaned. **

**Tig advanced a few steps towards Stahl, who was walking across the parking lot towards the clubhouse while Tyler stayed behind with the other Feds. Stahl carried a ****loaded knapsack and wore a satisfied smirk on his face. **

**"What the fuck do ya think you're gonna do with **_**that**_**?" Tig roared, pointing at the surveillance van.**

**Stahl held out the knapsack and coolly replied, "Did you _really_ think I would turn over a quarter of a million dollars to you and not go along to the drop?" **

**"You didn't say anything about bein' at the drop earlier!" Tig protested hotly. **

**"I didn't say we **_**wouldn't**_** tag along, either," Stahl calmly pointed out. "If you want the women back, then we go along. If not, we ****leave and I take the money back to the office. Your choice." **

**"Tig, c'mere!" Piney called from behind him. **

**Tig glanced over his shoulder at the founding member, then back at Stahl. He threw his hands up in the air in frustration and turned so that his back was to the agents and approached his brothers. **

**"What are we gonna do? If Salazar thinks that van is full of Feds, the women are goners!" Kozik hissed. **

**"No shit, Sherlock!" Tig growled angrily. "I say we send the gash away!"**

**"Are ya sure ya wanna do that, Tigger?" Piney asked quietly. **

**"The girls came through for us, we can use that money to get Tara and her boss back," ****Tig pointed out. **

**"Look, I don't like Stahl any more than you do, Tigger. But there's only the three of us. Emerson Park's a pretty big area." **

**"What's your point, old man?" Tig frowned. **

**"I think I know where you're goin' with this Piney!" Kozik interjected excitedly. "Just because Salazar said the women wouldn't be with him at the drop doesn't mean he was tellin' the truth! He might have someone keepin' a gun on the women at the park!" **

**"And then again, he might **_**not**_** have 'em there at all!" Tig retorted angrily. **

**"We don't have a way of knowin' what that ****asshat is gonna do!" Kozik stated. "What if the women are at the park, and his accomplice takes 'em away the minute ****Salazar has the cash? We're out the quarter mil **_**and**_** the women. Do ya really wanna take that chance?"**

**"Shit!" Tig's hand started rubbing the bridge of his nose. He felt like his balls ****were nestled in a vice. One part of the vice was Stahl, who he trusted about as far as he could throw her. The other part of the vice was Salazar who was as unpredictable as a bad hand grenade. "Doesn't seem like we've got much of a choice," he observed dryly. **

**"In this case, Stahl is the lesser of the two evils," Piney stated. **

**"That's not much comfort, old man!" Tig snorted. **

**"I don't like it either, Tig, but at least we'll ****have more eyes on the area!" Kozik pointed out. **

**"A'right! A'right! We go with the fuckin' Feds!" He turned back towards Stahl, who was making a show of looking at her watch. **

**"Well?" She purred. **

**"A'right, you're in. I'm supposed to call Salazar to finalize the meet. What time shall I tell him I'll arrive at Emerson Park?"**

* * *

**Salazar paced the length of the bedroom. The longer he waited for Trager to call him to finalize the meet, the more agitated he ****grew. "Somethin's not right, Luisa! The cops should've questioned SAMCRO by now!" **

**"Wanna take out the women and be done with it?" **

**Salazar was about to reply when his burner began ringing. He glanced at the caller ID, ****recognizing it as the same telephone number he'd called earlier to make his demands. "What took so long?" He growled into the phone. **

**"Cops just left," Trager explained gruffly. "Took awhile to convince 'em we had nothin' to do with Alvarez." **

**Salazar couldn't detect anything amiss in the SAA's voice. 'It's plausible. Cops are always harassin' clubs when it comes to suspicious deaths!' He shook his head at Luisa, indicating she should stay put. "Emerson Park. Thirty minutes." **

**"Where will you be?" **

**"I'll be watchin' the drop site. Remember what I told ya or the women die." Salazar snarled, snapping the phone closed. **

**"So it's a go at last," Luisa observed. **

**"Seems that way. I'll take the Camaro. They'll be lookin' for the bike. SAMCRO doesn't know the car." **

**"You said 'they'," Luisa frowned. "I thought you told him to come alone." **

**"Would **_**you**_** go to somethin' like this alone, **_**Chula**_**?" Hector grinned evilly. **

**"No, I wouldn't," she admitted. "So you think the club will be watching the park." **

**"Exactly."**

**"Do you want me to kill the women while you're gone?"**

**"No. I'll watch from the car for Trager to make the drop. Once I know for sure that there's no cops with him, I'll get the money and haul ass outta there." **

**"They'll try to follow you, baby!" Luisa protested. **

**"True. Once I get out of the park, I'll lead them South. When I call you, kill the women and take the bike in the same direction." **

**"Where will we meet?" **

**"I'll figure that out later," Hector replied. "It won't be safe to meet up until I ditch SAMCRO." **

**Luisa put her arms around her man, ****holding him close to her. "Don't get yourself killed, baby." **

**"I'll kill them instead!" He assured her, returning the embrace. He kissed her deeply before quickly pushing her away. "I'm gonna fill the gas tank before I go to the park. Keep the cell handy."**

**"I love you, baby," Luisa whispered fiercely. **

**"I love you, too," he replied before striding to the garage. **

* * *

**Tara renewed planning to get their freedom after witnessing Salazar's call to arrange the drop. She knew from his "You wish!" ****statement that he wouldn't be taking them to along to Emerson Park when he went to pick up the money. **

**"Maybe he just said that to make the club follow his instructions!" Margaret observed after their captors left them alone. **

**"It's a nice thought, Margaret, but that's not going to happen," Tara replied. **

**"But I can just picture him bringing us along to raise the club's hopes, and then spiriting us away the minute the money is in his hands!" **

**"Margaret, why do you think he let us listen in to the details?" Tara inquired patiently. "He has no intention of taking us along. Much as neither of us wants to admit it, we're royally screwed." **

**"What do you think he'll do, come back and ****kill us?" Margaret's voice was filled with latent hysteria. She didn't want to die and possibly never be found!**

**"I think he'll leave it up to that bitch to kill us while he's gone. Once he leaves to pick up the money, he won't be back," Tara explained. **

**Margaret fell silent, all hope of seeing her family again fleeing like rats leaving a sinking ship. **

**'The only way we're getting out of here alive is for me to make my move when he leaves us alone with his girlfriend," Tara thought to herself. 'If I can persuade her to let me go to the bathroom while he's gone, I might be able to find something to use against her.' **

**Though Luisa had a gun, and probably knew how to use it, Tara felt pretty confident of her ability to overcome the ****woman **_**if**_** she could catch Luisa in an unguarded moment. **

**"Don't give up hope, Margaret." Tara tried to speak reassuringly, though she was just as scared of dying. **

**"It's not easy," Margaret wept. **

**"I know. But as long as we're still breathing, there's still hope. Are you familiar with the story of the mustard seed?" **

**"Y - yes. I - I just didn't think you were very spiritual," she stammered. **

**"Sure, I have beliefs, just don't talk about 'em on the job. I've come up with an idea. It's got a slim chance of succeeding, but it might work, if you're willing to let me try." **

**"I'm listening." **

* * *

**If it weren't for the reason, Tig would've enjoyed his ride on the Harley after a few days' enforced grounding. Having the wind ****in his hair and the sun in his face was always refreshing. Taking a knapsack full of money in a vain attempt to gain Tara's and her supervisor's freedom quelled his enjoyment quite a bit. **

**He scoped out the park as he rode around it to the drop off point. There was a lot more people enjoying all the pleasures the park had to offer on a sunny day. 'Far too many for my taste!' He grumbled to himself. Not only did he have to worry about keeping Salazar in sight, but also the safety of all the civilians, including children. **

**"Dammit, kid! Watch where you're goin'!" ****He shouted, swerving to avoid a collision with a pair of kids on mountain bikes. **

**One of the kids flipped the bird at him as they pedaled away, narrowly missing a collision with a pair of joggers. The kids ****cut through the grassy area, popping wheelies and playing chicken with other joggers and walkers on the concrete paths.**

**Tig brought his bike to a stop and shook his head at the kids' antics. 'They're an accident waiting to happen. Hell of it is that they'll prolly hurt someone else and not scratch themselves!' **

**He glanced around the park, noting the garage van was parked at the entrance he'd used. Kozik and Piney were inside, keeping watch for any sign of Salazar. The beige surveillance van was near the other ****entrance. **

**Tyler and Estevez were standing in the ****middle of the park, not too far from the drop point. 'They sure don't **_**look**_** like a believable couple!' Tig smirked to himself. 'They look like a couple of Feds tryin' to look like civilians! I just hope they fool Salazar!' **

**Thinking of the renegade outlaw sobered his mood. 'Wonder if he's here already?' He allowed his peripheral vision to scan the park as he walked to the trash can. He couldn't see any sign of Salazar. **

**Tig quickly walked to the trash can Salazar had described and threw the knapsack inside it. He turned and walked away to his bike. 'OK. That's done. He prolly won't take the bait until I'm gone.' **

**Behind him, he heard the daredevil kids shout at each other. He briefly hoped the ****kids might run down Salazar. 'That would be poetic justice!' **

**As Tig reached his bike, he turned to look over his shoulder at the drop point. 'Damn those kids!' He swore inwardly, running after the pair of bicyclists. He instinctively knew they were mules for Salazar. They were just fascinated at finding a perfectly ****useable knapsack in the trash. ****He yelled at the kids to stop, which alerted the two pedestrian Feds to the situation. To his dismay, the Feds hollered at the kids and starting running after them. **

**'Please don't say that you're Feds!' Tig pleaded inwardly, saving all his breath for running. He realized yet again that Jax had a good idea in wearing sneakers when he rode. Running in steel toed motorcycle boots wasn't easy! **

**"Stop! Federal agents!" Tyler screamed. **

**Tig rolled his eyes at the sound of Tyler's high pitched shout. 'Great! Just fuckin' ****great! Why not broadcast your presence for fuck's sake!' **

**He stopped at the sound of a motor starting and lifted his sunglasses from his eyes in order to see more clearly. He spotted ****Salazar sitting in the driver's seat of a red Camaro, pulling out of a parking space while the kids pedaled furiously away in the opposite direction. **

**"Shit!" He watched helplessly as the Camaro sped out of the parking lot towards Commerce Avenue. He might've been able to catch the kids, but there was no way he could out run a speeding car.**

**He pointed out the retreating Camaro to the approaching Feds and rolled his eyes again as Tyler broadcast a very basic alert about the getaway car. 'Don't they teach ****these fucktards how to ID cars? It's a damn 80's era Chevy Camaro!' **

* * *

**Salazar stood beside the closed driver's door of the Camaro, watching the drop area for signs of a police stake out. There were a lot of families and unsupervised kids in the park, but nothing raised his suspicions. **

**He grinned with delight when a pair of kids on mountain bikes caused the SAMCRO SAA to swerve to avoid running into them. 'Good for the kids! I'd've loved to see that **_**punta **_**lay it down!' **

**He watched Trager park the bike and walk casually to the trash can, dumping the knapsack inside. 'OK, fucker. Walk away ****like a good little boy!' Salazar intended to wait until Trager had ridden away to retrieve the knapsack. **

**Instead, the two bicyclists got curious and rode to the trashcan. 'Go away, kids!' Salazar pleaded inwardly. He huffed when one of the kids picked up the knapsack and started riding away from the drop area. **

**"Shit!" Salazar swore softly. He hadn't planned on any curious kids getting in his way. 'I'll just have to watch them, see where they stop and go after the cash!' **

**A female that had been standing on the path with her boyfriend cried out, causing Trager to look back at the drop site. As Salazar watched in disbelief, Trager took off at a run after the fleeing bicyclists. The white couple followed soon after, the female yelling words that made Salazar see red. **

**"That fucker set me up with the cops!" Salazar snarled, hurrying into the Camaro and starting it up. He pulled out of the ****parking space he'd backed into, locking eyes with Trager, who had pulled his sunglasses away from his eyes. **

**"They're dead!" Salazar screamed as he pulled away. The Camaro's engine ****screamed an affirmation. The last thing Trager and the agents saw was a brief flash of tail lights as the Camaro turned a corner towards the Commerce Avenue exit. **

**Salazar pounded the steering wheel in frustration. All that money, gone thanks to some meddling kids! I'll be lucky to get out of here without getting caught. There's sure to be more than just a couple of **_**Federales**_** around!" **

**Screeching tires and flashing lights proved him right. A pair of local patrol cars tried to cut him off at the park entrance. Salazar ****made a hard turn, forcing the Camaro to jump the curb and race across the grass. It crashed through a hedge and careened ****onto Commerce, racing away from the stopped patrol cars. **

**Salazar watched in his rear view as the patrol cars backed away from each other ****and manuevered around to try to intercept ****him. He ran a red light, barely avoiding a collision. The cars entering the intersection on the green screeched to a halt, swerving to avoid him and each other. **

**Furious horn honks erupted behind him as the Camaro raced along the street. The stopped cars in the intersection slowed down the perusing patrol cars enough that Hector was able to escape. **

**He continued making turns and following alleys until he was sure that no one was following him. He pulled the car into a driveway and dug out his cell phone. **

**The second Luisa answered, he told her the drop had been a set up. He heard Luisa ****cry out in anger, then the crash of a wood followed by the sound of Luisa screaming in pain. **

**"Luisa!" He yelled into the mouthpiece. ****"Luisa!" **

**He heard the sounds of a scuffle, then the line went dead. He threw the cell phone onto the passenger seat and keyed the ignition. Something had gone wrong! **

**"I'll make those bitches pay for _all_ of this!" He swore. **

* * *

**Stahl was monitoring the drop from her vantage point in the surveillance van. She hadn't spotted Salazar until she heard Tyler's broadcast. She, too, couldn't believe the generic description the agent ****gave, but it was all she had to go on. She ****quickly called for the waiting units to converge on a 'red late model sedan' and rushed out of the van, followed by one of her team. The male agent rushed after the bicyclist clutching the knapsack. In seconds, he'd tackled the kid from the bike and retrieved the money. **

**Piney and Kozik watched everything unfold from their own vantage point in the TM van. The minute Tig started running after the kids, Piney threw the van in gear, racing across the parking area to the opposite entrance. **

**"Tig's stopping!" Kozik pointed out excitedly. "Why?" **

**"Likely he spotted Salazar running away!" Piney growled, bringing the van to a sudden stop. "Fuckin' Fed bitch just announced their presence!" **

**"Why was he runnin' after those kids?" **

**"Because they took the knapsack, idiot! ****Look! They're no where near Salazar!" Piney gestured towards the two bicyclists that had taken the knapsack. One had just been tackled by a male agent. **

**"How'd Tig know the kids weren't Salazar's mules?" Kozik inquired. **

**"Salazar wouldn't trust anyone to retrieve that money for him," Piney explained. "C'mon. There's gonna be Hell to pay in a minute! We'd better go back up Tigger."**

* * *

**Cat dozed during the short drive from the ****compound to her home. Phil carefully pulled the PT into the driveway, stopped the car's engine, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Wake up, Miss Cat. Final stop."**

**"OK," she murmured, squinting through the double shades she wore and unbuckling the safety harness. "Home sweet home at last. I should check on the coffeehouse -" **

**Phil shook his head. "Oh no, ma'am! Tig said you're to go straight into the house!"**

**"Oh he did, did he?" Cat grinned.**

**"Would it help if I said 'please'?" The prospect asked. His voice held a desperate note in it. **

**"OK, I'll play nice, Phil. Don't need y'all bein' scared of Tig's wrath!" **

**Phil ****sighed in relief. He walked with her through the back gate and on to the back door. **

**Cat waited for him to unlock the door, then stepped inside. "Are y'all hungry, Phil?" **

**"Not now, Miss Cat," he assured her. **

**Her eyebrow rose inquiringly over the rim of her glasses at the sound of the prospect's roaring stomach. "C'mon. I'll ****give y'all the nickel tour so you can find stuff later." **

**She explained that he was welcome to anything in the refrigerator except for Tig's ****beer and Snicker Bar muffins and candy ****bars. "I swear the man has them weighed and measured!" **

**Phil grinned weakly at the joke. **

**"The ****microwave's pretty simple, as is the coffeepot. Got any plans on what y'all are gonna do while I'm not available?" **

**"Just thought I'd watch television, if that's a'right," Phil replied. **

**"I have a pretty fully stocked library, just across the hall from the guest bathroom," she stated. "There's all kinds of books and graphic novels, my system's fairly easy to ****follow. Y'all are even welcome to read the vintage comics, just be sure to handle with care, some of 'em might be worth a buck or ****two." **

**"I'll be careful!" **

**"Y'all are welcome to use the computer; there's a 'guest' login, the password is ****'guesswho', all in lower case. The only rule is no downloadin' or accessin' porn sites, OK?" She frowned. **

**"Yes, ma'am!" **

**"Relax, Prospect. This is probably gonna be one of the easiest assignments y'all are ever gonna do for the club. I'm too tired to try pullin' an escape," she assured him, stifling a yawn. **

**"You go on ahead and get some rest, Miss Cat. I'll amuse myself." **

**"I have no doubt, darlin'," she laughed. "I take it y'all have a gun on you?"**

**Phil nodded. "One of the first things Tig made me obtain after he found out Sebastian didn't have one." He winced at mentioning the former prospect. **

**"That's good. You **_**do**_** know how to use ****one, I hope?" **

**"Yes, ma'am!" Phil replied vehemently. **

**"Not that I expect y'all will need it," she replied reassuringly. "It stays pretty quiet around here. If the landline rings, let it go to voice mail. If Tig needs me, he usually calls the two - way. I'll see y'all later." **

**"Sleep well, Miss Cat." **

**"I plan to," she replied, limping down the hall to the bedroom. She left the door open a crack in case one of the cats returned for ****a visit and sat down on the side of the bed. She was almost too tired to remove her boots, but managed to get them unzipped ****and kicked them off. Then she pulled the two - way and her iPhone out of her pocket and set the iPhone on the charger. **

**She opened the two - way and activated the voice mail option. She didn't want to call ****Alex outright and interrupt him, but she did ****want him to know she was home safe. She'd long ago discovered it was possible to send a voice mail without calling his number. ****"Hey, love. Phil got me home in one piece. ****He knows to leave your beer and treats alone. I'm off to dreamland, so see y'all in my dreams, otherwise see ya when I see ya." **

**She turned off the phone, placed it on the charger, and went into the bathroom to take one of her pain pills. The pain in her ****head felt like someone was playing a kettle drum with a sledgehammer. She slipped out of her day clothes and put one of her ****husband's tee shirts. It covered the essentials and more importantly, it smelled like him. 'It's almost as good as havin' him in bed with me!' **

**She walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed again. She reached into the drawer of the bedside table and rummaged through a box of cassettes until she found the one she wanted. She slipped it into the cassette radio on the table and slid between the covers. Before settling down, ****she removed her glasses and placed them on the bedside table. She donned the sleep mask she used for daytime naps, turned the cassette player on with the volume barely audible, then settled back on the pillows as the pain pill took effect and she drifted off to the sounds of Ramin Karimloo's voice singing about '_Cathedrals_'. **

* * *

**Margaret's eyes grew round at the sight of the blood on Tara. "What happened to you?" She cried as Tara untied her from ****the post. **

**"I'm fine. I cut that bitch and took her ****gun,"Tara assured her supervisor. "C'mon, we're getting out of here!" She pulled Margaret to her feet, throwing the ropes across the attic. **

**"Where is she?" Margaret asked wildly. **

**"I left her in the bathroom. She's probably bleeding out. I cut the jugular," Tara explained grimly. **

**Margaret gazed at her in disbelief. "You left her to die?" **

**"It's either her or us, and I'd prefer it not to ****be us! Now c'mon! We don't have much ****time!" She led Margaret to the attic door and followed her down the steps. Once ****they were in the hallway, Tara took the lead and led her supervisor down the stairs. **

**As they rushed down the stairs, Margaret asked about 911. Tara reported there wasn't a landline telephone. "I have no idea ****where they put our purses," she added before Margaret could ask about them. "We don't have time to look for them! We need to get out of here before he gets back!" **

**"I don't have my keys!" Margaret cried as they rushed down the first flight. **

**"I'll try to hot wire it. It shouldn't be too hard. Might have to break the steering column, though," Tara replied. **

**"Do whatever you have to do!" Margaret's eyes grew round at the sight of the gun ****sticking out of Tara's back pocket, but she refrained from commenting on it. 'I'm sure she knows how to use it!' **

**The minute Hector backed the Camaro out of the garage, Luisa raced up to the attic, intending to have a little fun at the captives' expense. **

**"Looks like your time is about to run out, ****bitches!" Luisa sneered. "Hector's on his way to get the money! When he calls me that he has it, that's the end of you both!" **

**"If that's the case, I'd like to go to the bathroom before you execute us," Tara replied coolly. **

**"Why bother? You'll just shit yourself anyway when you die!" Luisa snapped. **

**"Because I need to go now, even if I wind up voiding later," Tara explained patiently.**

**When Luisa looked like she was going to refuse out of spite, Tara added, "Even a felon condemned to death gets one last ****request!" **

**"Suit yourself!" Luisa sniffed. "If it were me, I'd hold out for something different." **

**"Well, it's not you, and I really have to go!" **

**Luisa untied Tara's bonds from the pole, ****then tied her hands in front of her. She gestured menacingly with the gun. "I've got this trained on you, so don't try anything!" **

**"Whatever!" Tara shrugged again, heading for the stairs. "So your boyfriend's gone after the money and left you here to do the dirty work," she observed over her shoulder. **

**"You catch on fast!" Luisa snorted. **

**"Are you sure you can trust him to be where you're supposed to meet after he gets all that money?" Tara inquired. **

**"Hector has no reason to cheat me," Luisa sniffed, planting the gun in between Tara's shoulder blades. "He'll be waiting for me." **

**"And how do you intend to meet up with ****him? Take Margaret's car?" **

**"Maybe. What's it to you?" **

**Tara shrugged. "Just asking. I'm sure your boyfriend doesn't want you riding his bike. Men are peculiar about that kind of thing." **

**"Shows what you know, bitch!" Luisa spat. "For someone who had to go to the bathroom so bad, you're pretty fuckin' talkative!" **

**"Just trying to be conversational," Tara shrugged again. "But if you're not taking ****his bike, you might want to think about whether it'd be a good idea to use the station wagon. It's possible that the ****hospital reported us missing, so the cops would have our vehicle descriptions and plate numbers." **

**They reached the landing as Tara spoke, so she started towards the bathroom she'd ****used previously. **

**"Not that one!" Luisa protested, grabbing Tara by the shoulder and spinning her around. "There's another one on this floor!" Luisa pointed to the opposite end of the hall. "You probably scoped that one out last time for weapons!" **

**Tara's shoulders slumped in dejection and she shuffled away from her intended destination. The other bathroom was part of the master suite that Luisa and Hector had been sleeping in. **

**Luisa opened the door for her and waited for Tara to step inside. Tara held up her ****hands and asked, "Aren't you going to untie me?" **

**"Deal with it!" Luisa laughed. **

**Tara stepped across the threshold and ****slammed the door closed with her foot. A grim smile of satisfaction briefly crossed her face as she ignored Luisa's taunts from the other side of the door. She knew she'd managed to plant a seed of doubt in Luisa's mind about Hector leaving her in the cold, she could tell that from the other woman's tone of voice. **

**'Looks like they enjoyed all the amenities!' Tara mused wryly as she gazed around the bathroom and spied a roll of toilet paper on the shelf above the toilet. She'd hoped to find a nail file or anything sharp to use to ****untie her hands or as a weapon. Except for the toilet paper, a couple of towels, the shower curtain, and the wire racks, there ****was nothing. **

**Tara slumped on the lid of the toilet and sighed to herself. 'I'm not going to give up now! There **_**has**_** to be something here I can use! Think, Tara!' Her eyes roamed caught her ****reflection in the mirror and an idea came to her. She grabbed a towel, balled it up in her hand and placed it against the mirror. ****She pushed against the mirror with all her weight until it cracked. **

**She held her breath, hoping Luisa hadn't heard the slight noise. When there was no sound from the other side of the door, Tara worked a large piece of the glass loose, then stepped into the shower, drawing the curtain closed. **

**'She'll open the door to check on me when I don't come out; I'll have just a few seconds ****to disarm her.' **

**She heard a knock at the door, followed by ****Luisa's cell phone ringing. Tara prepared herself to act. She heard Luisa cry out in frustration, then the door burst open. Luisa rushed in just as the door swung back into her, catching her off guard and making her drop the gun. **

**At the same moment the door hit Luisa, Tara leapt out from behind the shower ****curtain, swiping with the sharp piece of mirror at her captor. Tara intended to cut her in the arm or shoulder, but Luisa was already off balance so that Tara cut her in the neck. **

**Luisa cried out in pain and fear. Tara grabbed Luisa by both arms, banging her head against the door. Luisa cried out again and Tara whirled her captor around, tossing her into the bathtub. The shower curtain came down on top of Luisa, who ****was bleeding profusely. Blood spattered the tile wall beside the tub and Tara's arms.**

**Assured that her captor was no longer posing a danger to her, Tara bent and picked up the gun. The doctor in her thought of tending to the girl's wounds, but the same ruthless woman that had struck out against Margaret a few days ago took ****over, and Tara fled the bathroom to free Margaret from the attic. **

* * *

**Phil remained in the library where Cat left him, gazing in wonder at the contents. The walls were lined with wooden book shelves that nearly reached the ceiling. Various large stuffed cats, along with action figures lined the top of the shelves. Framed posters were attached to the closet door ****and over the windows. **

**Phil looked over the many books, records, ****CDs, and videos stored in the library. 'Man! I feel like a kid in a candy store with a platinum credit card! I barely know where to start!' **

**His stomach rumbled again, reminding him ****that it had been some time since he'd eaten anything. He selected a graphic novel he'd not read and exited the library, closing the door behind him. **

**He glanced in the direction of the master bedroom, noting that the door was cracked open a bit. He debated closing it all the way, but decided against it. 'She obviously left it that way for a reason, best not to touch it!' **

**He returned to the kitchen and laid the graphic novel on the table. Phil opened the refrigerator and gazed at the various ****leftovers from the wake the previous evening. Nothing struck his fancy, so he settled on making a sandwich. 'She said to ****help myself to anything except the beer and Tig's treats!' **

**He selected some sandwich makings and placed them on the counter. After making two sandwiches, he placed them in the ****toaster oven to brown while he returned the ingredients to the refrigerator. He poured a large glass of milk for himself and placed it on the table, then checked his sandwiches. **

**'Perfect!' He sighed in contentment. The bread hadn't browned yet, but the cheese was just starting to melt. 'Just the way I like it!' He turned off and unplugged the toaster oven, removed his sandwiches and placed them on a plate, which he set on the table. He sat down, opened the graphic novel, took a large swallow of milk, and lost himself in the adventures of his ****favorite superhero. **

**'I hope it takes awhile for Tig to come ****home!' He thought to himself, putting the novel on the table to the side just long enough to take a bit of his sandwich. 'Miss Cat has a few more of these I've never read!' **

**A small, dark, furry form entered the kitchen from the cat door. Misty, the one eyed black cat, looked at the giant sitting at the kitchen table, fluffed her tail, and ran as quick as her four paws could carry her to the master bedroom. Phil was so engrossed in his reading that he never noticed her presence. **

**Misty didn't stop running until she reached the safety of the bedroom. Instead of hiding under the bed, she leaped onto the mattress where she knew her person was resting. She delicately padded along her mistress' sleeping body and settled down ****as close as she could get without being under the covers. Misty curled her tail over nose and closed her eyes. **

* * *

**Salazar shoved the gear shift into 'Park' and rushed to the front door. There was no time to use the garage to hide the Camaro. He'd make sure Luisa was all right, then kill the women. They'd use the supervisor's car to get safely out of town. **

**He opened the front door and came face to face with his two captives rushing down the stairs. He and Tara drew their guns at the same moment, training the business ends at each other. **

**Neither would drop their guns at the other's order. Salazar cried out for Luisa to come back him up. His eyes widened in horror ****when he learned his woman was bleeding to death in the master bath. **

**"You left her to die?" He snarled in disbelief. "You're supposed to be a doctor!" **

**"I don't feel much of one right now!" Tara retorted. "You really expect me to help her after you both captured us at gunpoint and planned to kill us?" **

**"Tara, he's right. You can't just stand by and let her die," Margaret whispered behind her. "Think of the oath you took."**

**Tara didn't budge, nor did she lower the gun pointed at Salazar's head. "Seems like we have the proverbial standoff going on here. I'm not lowering my weapon unless you do. Meanwhile, your girlfriend is dying ****upstairs." **

**"If she dies, you die!" Salazar growled. **

**"That might be, but you can only shoot one of us at a time. You'd better shoot me, because if you don't, I'll kill you and not lose a bit of sleep over it!" Tara replied coldly. **

**"Tara!" Margaret cried in surprise. **

**"I want to see my woman!" Salazar cried, lowering his gun to his side. **

**"Fine. Let us go, and you can see her all you want," Tara replied. **

**"No way. I see her first, then you can go!" He countered, raising the gun and pointing it at Margaret. "The way I see it, I could fire at you, doc, and the bullet might just go through you to your supervisor. " **

**Tara shrugged and stood her ground. "You do that, and your girlfriend will definitely ****die." **

**"I want to see her!" Salazar cried. **

**"Go ahead, no one's stopping you." **

**Salazar paced the floor in front of the stairs, his eyes never leaving the gun Tara pointed at him. His own gun was pointed to the floor as he paced. He suddenly stopped and aimed the gun at Tara and Margaret. "No! You're going back upstairs to help her! Both of you!" **

**"Let Margaret go first!" **

**"No!" He fired the gun, deliberately aiming just above Margaret's head. The bullet lodged in the wall behind the supervisor, sending dust and bits of drywall onto the carpet. **

**Margaret cried out in fear and ducked behind Tara, who didn't flinch from the ****gunshot. "For God's sake, Tara! Let's go back upstairs and see what we can do to help her!" Margaret pleaded. **

**"Move it, or I won't miss the next time!" Salazar ordered, climbing the steps one at ****a time towards the two women. **

**Margaret backed up a step as Salazar advanced. She had one hand on Tara's shoulder and pulled on it, indicating her desire for Tara to come with her. **

**Without looking back, Tara kept her face and gun pointed on Salazar. She relied on Margaret to guide her back up the stairs, step by slow step. For every step the women backed onto, Salazar moved forward a step, his gun trained directly at Tara's head. **

**The macabre dance continued until Margaret reached the top of the stairs. She backed away from the stairwell, but didn't ****know where to go from there. Tara negotiated the last step and backed away from the stairs in the opposite direction from the room where Luisa lay. **

**"Where is she?" Salazar growled ****menacingly. **

**"The master bath," Tara replied. **

**Salazar waved the gun at the women. "You first." **

**"No way! You first. We'll follow." **

**"How do I know you won't run away?" **

**"You don't. You'll just have to trust us," Tara retorted grimly. **

**Salazar heard a low moan of pain and fear ****come from the master bath. That seemed to make up his mind for him. He backed towards the master bedroom, watching to ****see if the former captives would follow him or not. **

**Now it was the women's turn to advance one step for each backwards step that Salazar took. As he approached the ****bedroom, Salazar lowered the gun, but kept his eyes on the women. Tara's arms ached from holding the gun up so long, so she lowered it as they drew closer to the bathroom door. **

**Salazar crossed the threshold, took one look at Luisa lying in the bathtub, and raised the gun threateningly at Tara. She swiftly reacted in kind. **

**'Not again!' She sighed inwardly. **

**Margaret gave a small gasp of alarm at the sight of the weapon being trained on them ****again. She inadvertently put her hands up in gesture of surrender. **

**Tara remained did move a muscle, training the gun on Salazar's head. Though the gun felt like it weighed a ton in her hands, her arms remained steady. The long ago instructions Gemma had given to her came back to her. She had the thing she wanted ****to kill lined up in her sights. She breathed deeply and regularly, ready to squeeze the trigger if she had to. **

**Salazar moaned like a wounded animal. His woman was bleeding to death in the tub, the only person who could possibly save her wanted him dead. He snarled at Tara to help his woman. **

**Tara knew she had the upper hand, and she really didn't want to see Luisa die. The doctor in her was too much of a force to be denied. She decided to make a deal with the devil. She would help Salazar save ****Luisa's life in exchange for Margaret's release. **

* * *

**Unser wasn't surprised to discover that Stahl had returned with a full team of agents. "She intends to go be present at the drop," he explained to Chuckie. They both watched the monitors as the silent drama played out. **

**"Tig won't accept that!" Chuckie protested. **

**"He may have no choice in the matter," Unser shrugged, pouring another shot into his glass. **

**"Are you gonna go help?" **

**Unser shook his head. "No son. Stahl made it very clear that this is her operation, ****and she didn't want local law enforcement - me - involved. If I go out there now, it'll just make an already tense situation worse." **

**They watched in silence as Tig argued vehemently with a smirking Stahl, then turned to debate the issue with his brothers. **

**"I told ya Tig wouldn't accept that!" Chuckie remarked. **

**"Looks like Piney and that other guy are wearing him down, though," Unser persisted. "They're gonna get him to see reason." **

**"Even though they don't need the Feds money?" **

**Unser stared intensely at the club's ****mascot. "What do you mean, they don't **_**need**_** the Feds' money?" **

**"Um, well, the ladies - Miss Cat, Lyla, and Ima - they came up with the money," Chuckie stammered. "There's a bit of the club's money in it, too."**

**"Damn little, I'll wager!" Unser muttered to himself, glaring darkly at the screen. He had a good idea which of the women had put up the lion's share! **

**"Looks like it's a moot point," Chuckie continued excitedly. "Looks like Tig's gonna let 'em go along!" **

**"Must have. Stahl looks orgasmic," Unser retorted. **

**"I _don't_ accept that!" Chuckie grimaced. "But I'll take your word for it. They're all loadin' up." **

**Tig accepted the knapsack full of money from Stahl, sliding his arms through the straps as he walked to his bike. He placed ****his helmet on Bobby's bike. He needed to be able to hear and see everything in the park, and didn't want to have to deal with his helmet during this run. **

**Piney and Kozik rushed to the TM van and climbed into it while the Feds settled into theirs. Tig started his Harley and roared towards the street, followed by the TM van and the surveillance van. Stahl's unmarked vehicle brought up the rear. **

**Unser let out a deep breath. "Well, that went better than I expected." **

**"Tig didn't look too happy. Guess he didn't expect the Feds to want to come along."**

**"Guess I should've warned him that Stahl wouldn't let him have a quarter of a million without keepin' tabs on it," Unser observed ****dryly. **

**"I accept that!" Chuckie cleaned up the bar ****area, carrying dirty glasses and mugs to the kitchen to wash. He emptied the beer bottles and threw them in the recycle bin. **

**"Want another?" he asked, pointing at Unser's empty shot glass. **

**"Why not? And leave the bottle," the police chief replied. **

**"Aren't you on duty?"**

**Unser shrugged. "Not like it's gonna bother anybody. I'm out of a job by the end of this week." **

**Chuckie winced in sympathy. "I don't accept that!" He left the bottle on the bar in front ****of Unser and retreated to the kitchen to clean the glassware. **

**"Neither do I," Unser poured himself a generous shot and downed it in one ****swallow. The liquid fire settled in his stomach, spreading warmth throughout his system. 'It might be a false warmth, but I'll take it! Beats the cold fear I'm livin' with right now.' **

**Unser had met with the mayor early in the morning the day after Lumpy's funeral. He needed to find out what the near future held in store for his employees. **

**"It's a Hell of a thing, Wayne," the mayor sighed wearily. "I didn't expect Jacob would get the measure passed, much less get unanimous votes. The failure of any CPD officers to be present, including you, cemented the deal for him." **

**"I didn't know about the vote until long after the fact!" Unser protested. "If Eglee hadn't been having drinks with your ****assistant, we wouldn't have found out about it until this morning!" **

**"Emails were supposed to go out," the mayor shrugged. **

**"Well, none went to CPD," Unser replied angrily. "If I'd known, I'd have been there!" **

**"Unfortunately, it's a done deal, and there's nothing I can do to change it," the mayor mused ruefully. **

**"That's why I'm here. What's going to happen to my staff? My unis and dispatchers and civilian employees?" **

**"I've been on the phone with the other towns in the county. There are openings in Lodi, Oaktown, and even within the sheriff's department for your uniformed officers. They'll lose their seniority, but they'll have jobs." **

**"What about the dispatchers and clerks?"**

**The mayor forlornly shook his head. "I'm ****sorry, Wayne. I tried, but there are no jobx available for them. I don't even have similar positions in city hall." **

**"So they get nothing for their loyal service to the community!" Unser growled. **

**"I'm going to allocate a severance package for them, so many weeks based on their years of service, and continue their health coverage until the end of the month," the mayor explained. "It's not much, but it's better than nothing." **

**"I notice you haven't mentioned a job for me," Unser retorted. **

**The mayor managed not to squirm uncomfortably in his chair. "Let's face it, Wayne, you're a good police officer, but there's no openings similar to yours in any ****of the surrounding towns. Before you ask, I inquired about you taking a demotion, but no one's willing to hire you because of ****your rather grim cancer prognosis." **

**"No one wants to hire a person who might die on them," Unser sighed. **

**"You were going to retire, anyway," the mayor observed. "And you've still got the trucking company!" **

**"Yeah, everything's going to be hunky dory!" Unser grumbled. **

**"I did my best, Wayne!" The mayor retorted. **

**"I know you did," Unser replied as he stood up, reaching across the desk to shake hands with the mayor. "Sometimes our best isn't always good enough."**

**He'd spent the morning informing each of his employees of his conversation with the mayor. He spoke with his uniformed ****officers first, letting them know there was still a job for them in the surrounding area. **

**Telling his dispatchers and other civilian employees that they were out of work at the end of the week was more difficult. Some had worked there for more than 10 years. One or two only had a couple of years' tenure. They were the ones Unser felt the worse for. They took the news quite stoically, though he could see the fear in the less tenured civilians eyes. **

**After comforting his on duty support staff, he called the off duty employees to give them the news, so that they wouldn't hear it on through the grapevine. 'They deserve some measure of respect for all their service!' Just as those he'd spoken to in person, the support staff he called took the news relatively well. **

**Unser was emotionally spent when he finished the calls. Each one had torn out a ****piece of his heart. He wanted to crawl under the covers at home and hide for the rest of the day, but he had a job to do and assignments to give out. That's what he was doing when Stahl had tracked him down. **

**"I'd give you a penny for your thoughts, but have a feeling they're worth more than that," Chuckie observed, breaking into Unser's reverie. **

**"No, that's about the right price for 'em," Unser sighed, pouring another shot. **

**"I don't accept that," Chuckie replied. "I heard about the vote. It sucks and I don't accept it!" **

**"Not a lot of people do, Marstein," Unser replied dryly. "But there's not a lot we can ****do about it." **

**"That's a lot of people to be without work!" **

**"Just the civilian support staff. The officers have jobs in the surrounding area," Unser explained. **

**"That's tough for the civilians," Chuckie observed. **

**"And for one cancer ridden police chief," Unser added. "I'm retiring a little sooner than I anticipated." **

**Chuckie whistled soundlessly. "I doubt Clay will accept that when he gets back!" **

**"This is one thing Clay won't be able to fix." Unser looked up at the monitor as Tig's bike raced past the front, followed by the van. **

**"They're back," Unser observed. "And ****they don't look happy."**

**Tig backed his bike into its' customary ****place, shut off the engine, then dismounted. He didn't wait for Piney and Kozik to join him as he strode angrily into the clubhouse. **

**He noticed that Unser's patrol car was still parked in the lot. 'Great! Law enforcement figures aren't my favorite people right now!'**

**He stormed straight to the bar, indicating he needed a shot and a beer to Chuckie. He took one look at the scowl on Tig's face and quickly complied with the biker's request. He then placed a bottle of Patron tequila on the bar along with a shot glass for Piney and opened a beer for Kozik. **

**Tig downed the shot, following it with a pull at the cold beer. Piney and Kozik joined him at their bar, each taking a swig of their respective drinks. Their jaws were rigidly ****set with barely suppressed anger. **

**"How'd everything go?" Chuckie asked ****brightly. **

**The trio glared fiercely at him. Tig shook his head and took another pull from his beer, staring at the row of alcoholic beverages stored behind the bar. **

**Kozik looked down at the polished surface of the bar, turning his beer around in a counter clockwise manner. **

**Piney tossed back his shot of tequila and cleared his throat. "It didn't go, kid," he growled. **

**"No, it went to shit, thanks to those fuckin' Feds!" Tig exploded, tossing the shot glass across the room. It smashed against the wall beside Chuckie, sending fragments to the floor and making the mascot wince and duck for cover. **

**"Somebody apparently jumped the gun and Salazar got away with the money," Unser ****deduced. **

**"Close, no cigar, chief," Piney grumbled. "Salazar got away, but not with the money." **

**"A couple of kids were ridin' their bikes near the drop. They saw Tig toss the knapsack, got curious, and took off with it," Kozik explained without looking up. "Tig ran after them, so the other Fed gal starts runnin' after Tig, and yells out that she's a Federal agent. The kids keep pedallin', and Salazar heard her, so he got in his car and hauled ass outta there." **

**"Did he have the women with him?" Unser asked breathlessly. **

**"Nah. He was alone in the car," Tig growled. "He might've had someone in another vehicle with the women! We'll never know now!" **

**"The Hell of it is, Stahl's puttin' all the ****blame on Tig for the drop goin' bad, even though she got all her money back!" Kozik exclaimed. "Tig knew those kids weren't mules. Ain't no way he'd trust anyone else to retrieve that money for him!" **

**Piney saluted Kozik with his full glass of Patron. "You're learnin', kid!" He noted approvingly. **

**"Tig, you know that bitch Stahl was just trying to get under your skin," Unser assured him. **

**"Yeah, I could tell that from the way she smirked at him in the park after Salazar got away!" Kozik added. **

**"Doesn't matter. The women are dead. I'm the one in charge. It was up to me to get 'em back," Tig retorted. His anguish was ****evident in his voice. **

**He turned away from the bar, heading ****towards the clubhouse entrance. **

**"Tig, where ya goin'?" Kozik called out. **

**"I gotta get out of here for a while. Call me if ya hear anything about the women." **

**"Tig! Wait!" Kozik started to go after him, only to be restrained by Piney's hand on his arm. **

**"Let him go, kid. He needs some time alone. Finish your beer." **

**Unser's cell phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out and listened. "You're sure about that?" He listened intently again. "I'm on the way." **

**"What's up?" Piney inquired. **

**"Cop shit," Unser replied, hurrying towards the clubhouse exit. **

**"You're welcome for the drinks!" Piney called after him. **

**"Thanks. I'll check in later!" Unser called back over his shoulder. 'I don't want to get their hopes up. Not after what they went through this afternoon! I'd rather check it out in person, **_**then**_** tell the club!' **

* * *

**Margaret held the gun Tara handed her in both hands, keeping it trained on Salazar. Not that he posed any kind of danger to them; his focus was completely on his mortally wounded girlfriend. His gun was stuck in the waistband of his pants while ****he cradled Luisa's body in his arms. **

**Tara's hands were full as well, holding ****towels and other questionably clean fabric to the deep slash in Luisa's throat. The trio made their way down the stairs and out to the Camaro. **

**While Salazar loaded Luisa into the back seat, Tara gave Margaret some terse instructions. "I'm obviously not going to be able to hot wire the car for you. I'm going to try to find out where your purse and keys are. When we leave, get them, and get to the nearest police station."**

**"You can't go with him, Tara! If she dies, he'll kill you!" Margaret pleaded. "Come with me!" **

**"I can't, Margaret. He's already crazed with worry. If I back out, there's nothing to keep him from shooting us both and leaving us to die. This way, you have a chance to get ****away and tell the police what happened." **

**Margaret tread water for a few moments, ****then nodded reluctant acceptance of Tara's plan. "I still wish you'd go with me, but I understand why you can't." **

**"OK, remember that this is a Chevy Camaro. It's an 80's era, red in color. Try to remember as much of the license plate as you can. The more you can remember, the better the chances that the cops can find the car before it's too late." **

**Salazar backed out of the rear seat and glared at the whispering females. "It's your turn, doc!" **

**"There's one other thing. You need to tell Margaret where her car keys and purse are. She's _not_ staying in this house any longer, and she's not walking. She's going to leave here the way she came, or so help me, I'll let Luisa bleed out!" **

**Salazar's hands started to reach back for his gun. Tara held up her hand and added, ****"You pull out that gun, and Luisa dies."**

**"Shit!" Salazar threw his hands up in the air, bringing them down with enough force on the roof of the car to put a dent in it. ****He glanced at Luisa, who was as pale as one of the sheets soaking up her life's blood. She was quiet. Too quiet. That scared Salazar. **

**"A'right. You win." He told Margaret where to find her keys and purse. "Your cell phone battery's prolly dead now." **

**Tara gave Margaret a gentle push towards the house. "I'll see you soon. I promise," she assured her supervisor before climbing into the back seat with her patient. **

**Salazar slid behind the steering wheel and ****slammed the door closed. He started the engine, put the gear in 'Drive', and pealed away from the house, leaving twin ribbons ****of rubber in the asphalt. **

**Margaret stared at the license plate, committing as much of it to memory as she could before the Camaro turned the corner. Then she raced back inside the house long enough to find her purse. The car keys were still inside. She also found Tara's purse and their two cell phones. She tried both cell phones, they were dead as she feared Tara would soon be. ****She sighed in exasperation then ran to the garage, carrying the two purses. 'I hope they didn't disable the car!'. **

**To her relief, she found her car was sitting on four aired tires. She opened the garage door and climbed into the driver's seat of her car. It started on the first try. ****Tears of relief and joy ran down her face as she put the car in gear. In her haste, she'd put it in 'Drive' instead of 'Reverse'. The ****station wagon shot forward, smashing into Salazar's Harley. **

**A grim smile of satisfaction crossed Margaret's face. 'Serves him right! I hope it never starts again!' She put the gear in reverse and sped out of the garage, landing on the street with a bump of all four tires. She stopped the car with a jerky motion, put the gear into 'Drive', and left her own twin ribbons of rubber on the asphalt as she sped to the intersection. **

**'Please God, watch out for Tara,' she prayed, making a turn in the opposite direction that the Camaro had taken. She drove as fast as she could until she passed a school zone where a patrol car sat. **

**The patrol car clocked her at 50 in a 20mph school zone. The driver of the patrol ****flicked on his lights and siren to go after the station wagon. His partner did a routine license plate check, did a double ****take, and whistled soundlessly. **

**"What's the matter?" **

**"That car is listed as belonging to one of the missing women from St. Thomas in Charming!" **

**The station wagon pulled over to the side of the road and stopped. The cruiser pulled up behind her, the red and blue lights still flashing. **

**Both officers got out of the car and cautiously approached the station wagon. Margaret sat with her hands at 10 and 2 on the steering wheel. Tears of relief continued rolling down her cheeks. **

**One of the officers stopped near her back bumper while his partner approached her ****rolled down driver's side window. "Ma'am, are you all right?" The officer asked gently, noticing the signs of stress and near ****hysteria about the woman. **

**"I am now," she explained, handing over her driver's license. The officer looked it over, then beckoned for his partner to approach. He handed the ID to his partner and looked back at the car's driver. Her head was leaning against the steering wheel, and the woman was sobbing. **

**"We've found one of them, better have dispatch call Charming PD and let them know." **

* * *

**"We need to get your girlfriend to the hospital!" Tara informed Hector the minute ****she could no longer see Margaret standing in the yard. **

**"No!" Hector yelled. "No hospital!" **

**"Unless you want her to die, we need a hospital or a clinic. I don't have the tools to stop the bleeding!" Tara insisted. "I need clamps to close off the veins; thread and needles to close the wound. Antibiotics to ward off infection. She needs blood!" **

**Hector remained silent, glaring at Tara from time to time in the rear view mirror. **

**"I don't see any such supplies here. Do you want her to die?" Tara continued quietly. She knew that her life would be forfeit if Luisa died. She had to get Salazar to agree to get his woman to a hospital. **

**Salazar's crazed, worried eyes met hers in the rear view mirror. "Can you keep her ****alive until we get to Stockton?" **

**"I can't make any guarantees. If you drive ****straight to Stockton, there might be a chance." **

**"I can't afford to stay on the main roads. The minute your friend is found, the cops'll be on me like flies on shit!" **

**"If you take a roundabout way, she'll die." **

**"Then you'd better keep her from dying!" Salazar shot back, taking an abrupt turn that forced Tara's back into the door handle. She winced in pain, but remained silent. In minutes, the city limits were behind them, and they were on a two lane road lined with overgrown weeds.**

**'I hope this gets us to Stockton. I've never seen this road before,' Tara thought. **

* * *

**Tig rode into the driveway, relieved to find the PT parked in its' usual spot. He dismounted and placed a hand on the hood, content to find it was cold. 'I dunno why I expected anything else!' **

**He sauntered into the house, which was quiet except for the faint sound of the radio in the master bedroom. Phil was sitting in the recliner, engrossed in a graphic novel published by Now Comics. It was a very thick volume. The spine showed that it was a collection of the first 25 issues of that company's _'Green Hornet'_ comics. **

**"Enjoyin' yourself, prospect?" **

**"Tig!" Phil dropped the hefty volume in his lap and winced. "I - I didn't hear ya come in!" **

**"So I noticed," he replied dryly, sliding out of his cut and hanging it in the closet. He placed his helmet on the shelf and shut the door. **

**"Honestly, Tig! I've been keepin' watch on things! It's been quiet! Cat's been asleep since we got back!" Phil continued. **

**"Relax, kid. Just don't get so engrossed in what you're readin' that someone else slips up on ya!" He glanced at a clock and frowned, mentally subtracting how long it'd been since he'd sent Cat home from the clubhouse. **

**"Did she eat before she went to sleep?"**

**Phil shook his head. "She looked really pale, said she had a headache. I know she called ya, but it's been quiet in there for hours." **

**"Didn't ya think about wakin' her up to ****eat?" Tig growled. **

**"Er, well - " Phil spread his hands apart. "I knew ya wouldn't like it if I went into your bedroom." **

**"True dat," Tig grinned evilly. "As ya were, prospect. I'm gonna fix her some food and go wake her up." **

**"OK," Phil picked up the large book, found his place, and resumed reading. **

**Alex shook his head and walked into the kitchen. He noticed the Brewmaster was still on, poured a fresh cup of coffee, and opened the refrigerator to inventory the contents. He selected a few tubs of leftovers from the '**_**shiva**_**', spooned the contents onto two plates, then put one in the microwave to heat up, followed by the second. **

**'Now where the fuck does she keep trays ****for this shit?' He checked the various cupboards, only to come up blank. No trays at all. **

**"Prospect!" He called out to the living room. Phil put the book down on the table and scrambled to the kitchen. **

**"Carry this shit to the bedroom. Do not stare at her. Just put the shit on the table on her side of the bed and beat feet. You got dat?" Tig growled, handing the warm plate to Phil, along with utensils and a bottle of cold water. **

**"I got it!" Phil's head bobbed up and down. He stood aside to allow Tig to go ahead of him and followed the SAA down the hall to the main bedroom. **

**"Why don't I just wait here at the door, Tig. You can take this from me after you put your own stuff down," Phil suggested, turning so that he wasn't able to see into ****the bedroom. **

**"Good thinkin', prospect." Tig kept his back turned so that Phil couldn't see his grin. **

**There wasn't much for the prospect to see. The room was pretty dark; the light from the hall provided faint illumination. Cat was burrowed under the covers so that only her hair and the top of the sleep mask was visible. **

**Misty woke up, yawned, and blinked her eye sleepily at Alex. She didn't run away from her spot next to Cat and mewed questioningly at Alex as he moved next to the bed. **

**"Nice to see ya, too, kitten," he stated quietly, placing his plate and a bottle of beer on his bedside table. He turned on the small lamp then schooled his features into a scowl before turning to relieve the ****prospect of his burden. "I'll let ya know if I need anythin' else," he growled. **

**Phil turned and scurried back down the hall to the relative safety of his graphic novel and the recliner. **

**Alex grinned and closed the door to allow some privacy. Misty sniffed the tantalizing aromas of food in the air and mewed plaintively. **

**"You know she'll give ya a treat or two off her plate, kitten," Alex assured the one eye feline, picking a morsel off Cat's plate and holding it out to her. **

**Misty sniffed delicately at the offering before daintily removing it from Alex's fingers. She purred as she chewed on the morsel, then looked up at him, blinking affectionately at him in hopes of another tidbit. **

**Alex laughed and stroked the cat's silky fur. He was rewarded with a head butt to his hand and a loud purring. **

**Cat remained asleep the entire time. Part of him was concerned by that, another part was thankful she was **_**finally**_** getting the rest she needed. 'I almost hate to wake her, but she needs to eat.' He didn't want to admit to himself that he needed to hear her voice after the disastrous money drop.**

**He rolled his eyes as he realized what tape she'd selected to play. He stopped the cassette player in the middle of Lee Marvin's rendition of _'Wandering Star'_ to look at the title. He grinned at Cat's printed words that titled the tape 'Dream Men'. It was music from various musicals like 'Love Never Dies', 'Phantom of the Opera', 'Les Miserables', and 'Paint Your Wagons, sung by Gerard Butler, Ramin Karimloo, Howard Keel, and others. '_I_ wouldn't consider Lee Marvin any woman's idea of a dream man, but I'm not a woman! Not sure I like the idea of her dreamin' about other men, though!'**

**He squatted beside the bed and moved the covers down to her waist, covering the little cat. Misty crawled out from under the covers, giving him a disdainful look for disturbing her. She flipped her tail and curled up at Cat's feet.**

**"Don't get too comfortable, kitten," he murmured. "Ya might hafta move again."**

**Misty flipped her tail again and curled it over her nose. Her eye closed, and she began purring again. **

**Alex was intrigued that his wife had chosen to wear one of his shirts to bed. The shirt had ridden up in her sleep, giving him an uninhibited view of everything below the waist. His cock was already swelling from the sight that greeted him, while his heart swelled to find out that even when he wasn't physically with her, she sought something of his to comfort her. **

**His cell phone rang just as he started to reach out to play with her mound. He frowned, momentarily tempted to ignore it. 'Damn poor fuckin' timin', but it might be news about the women!' He sighed and dug it out of his pocket, glancing at the caller ID. He stood up, walked into the bathroom so he wouldn't disturb her, and opened the cell phone. "Trager." **

**"It's Unser. You need to get over to headquarters right away," the chief ****announced. "It's urgent." The police chief disconnected before he could ask any questions. **

**Alex sighed and slipped the phone back in his pocket. He gazed longingly at his wife, then pulled the covers back up to her chin, placing a hand on her head for a bit. 'Guess she'll be a'right for awhile. She'll find her food if she wakes up while I'm gone.' **

**He picked up his unused plate and beer in one hand and opened the door. Before he stepped across the threshold, he looked back over his shoulder at the sleeping kitty curled up at his wife's feet. **

**He stepped back to the bed and picked up the feline with his free hand, cradling the small feline to his side. Misty mewed in protest over the unexpected wake up. "Sorry, kitten. I don't trust ya around Cat's dinner, so out ya go!" He set the feline on ****the floor in the hallway and closed the bedroom door before she could race back inside. **

**Misty laid her ears back and flipped her tail defiantly. Then she turned and raced down the hall ahead of him. **

**"Hi, kitty!" Phil called as the small black form raced past him to the cat door in the garage. **

**Alex strode through the living room, carrying his untouched plate and beer. **

**"Cat wouldn't wake up?" Phil inquired. **

**Alex grunted and continued on into the kitchen. He placed his plate and beer in the refrigerator, then returned to the front room and opened the closet door. "Gotta go to CPD. Dunno how long I'll be." **

**"OK." Phil replied while Tig slid into his cut ****and grabbed his helmet. He had his nose buried in a new graphic novel before Tig opened the front door. **

* * *

**Kozik parked his bike next to Ima's car and walked to her door. He'd just inserted his key when his cell began to ring. He unlocked the door and stepped inside while digging his cell out of his pocket. "Kozik." **

**"Just heard from Unser," Piney's voice rumbled in his ear. "We need to haul ass to CPD. He didn't say why. My guess is that it's about the women." **

**"I've got a bad feelin' about that!" Kozik replied. **

**Ima waved at him from the sofa, though she remained silent. 'I hope it's not bad news about the women!' **

**"Where are ya?" Piney asked. **

**"Home. Tig know about this?" **

**"Unser said he called him first. Asked me to call ya." **

**"OK. I'm on my way." He slipped the cell ****phone back in his pocket. "Sorry, baby. I've gotta go to CPD."**

**"I heard. Is it about Tara and her boss?" **

**Kozik crossed the short distance between them. "I dunno, baby. Don't have time to fill ya in, but I will when I get back. Promise." He gave her a swift kiss, then turned and strode to the door. **

**"I know. Be safe." **

* * *

**Margaret Murphy climbed out of the passenger seat of the SAMWA sheriff's patrol car, grateful to see the mustard colored brick facade of the Charming Police Department. **

**'I wonder if David's been told I'm safe?' She wondered. Her car cell charger had been missing, so she'd been unable to charge it. She'd asked the sheriff's deputy that had stopped her to have someone call her husband, but that didn't mean he'd been notified. **

**'They'll want to talk to me before they call my husband,' she thought, allowing the deputy to escort her to the ****entrance. She smiled wearily at Chief Unser, who was waiting for her at the door. **

**"Welcome back," he murmured, holding the door open for her. **

**"Thanks. It good to be back in town. Does my husband know I'm safe?" She nodded her gratitude to the deputy, noting that his partner had just parked her car in the CPD lot and was crossing the lot to deliver her keys. **

**Unser accepted her keys and thanked the deputies for their assistance, then handed the key ring to her. "He's been notified you're safe, but we asked him to stay with the children." **

**"I imagine you have some questions for me," Margaret stated. **

**"Yes, I do. Come on into my office," Unser took her by the elbow and led her to his ****office. "Do you want something to eat or drink?" **

**"Coffee would be nice."**

**Unser sent one of his uniform officers to retrieve the coffee, which he put in large Styrofoam cup and brought to the chief's office. He also provided a couple of packets of sweetener and creamer for her. **

**"Shut the door as you leave," Unser instructed, setting comfortably back in his chair. **

**Margaret took a sip of the coffee, pleased to taste the unmistakable roasting of the **_**'Charming Pawse'**_** whiskey blend. **

**"I heard you weren't a fan of Cat's coffeehouse," Unser noted wryly. **

**"I've changed my mind about a lot of things ****lately, including my opinion of Cat Marshall and her coffeehouse****," Margaret replied, leaning back against the chair. "I thought you'd have one of the officers take my statement." **

**"They will. I thought you could use a few minutes to unwind before you had to relive the whole thing. Agent Stahl is having her agents go out to the house you were held in, see if they can find any helpful clues to find Tara."**

**Margaret closed her eyes for a moment. "I appreciate that, Chief. But there's not a lot of time to spare. Tara's still in danger." **

**"I wondered why you came here alone," he observed. **

**"Tara instigated our escape," Margaret explained, detailing how she'd attacked the woman left to guard them while the man went after the money, then freed her from ****her bonds. "The man returned as we reached the door. Tara agreed to stay behind to help keep the woman from bleeding out in exchange for my release. The last time I saw her, she was in the back seat of the car the man was driving." **

**As Unser reached for his desk phone, Margaret informed him she'd already provided a full description of the car to the deputies. "Tara indicated the kidnapping was some kind of retribution against the club. She was apparently the intended victim. I just happened to be in the right place at the wrong time," she added ruefully. **

**"It was. The person who took you and Tara is named Hector Salazar. He used to be President of the Calavarez MC out of Lodi. SAMCRO helped get him tossed from his club," Unser explained. "Now that you're free and gave SANWA a ****description of the car Salazar was driving, he'll be looking to ditch it for something else." **

**"I tried to get Tara to come with me," Margaret sighed wearily. **

**"I know you did. Do you feel up to talking with the uniformed officer now?" **

**Margaret nodded and drained the last of her coffee. "The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can go home, right?"**

**"Right." Unser stood up and opened the door for her, escorting her to one of the uniformed officers to give her statement. "Take your time, Ms. Murphy. If you need more coffee, or anything else, all you have to do is ask." **

**Unser glimpsed Stahl standing in the threshold of the office she was using. She shook her head at Unser, indicating that ****she'd heard from Tyler, who was checking out the house the women had been held in, but there was nothing there to help them. **

**Tig and Kozik strolled down the hall from the back entrance. Tig took one look at Margaret, then scanned the bullpen for Tara. He glared angrily at Stahl, then turned his back on her to speak directly to Unser. **

**He informed them how Margaret had managed to escape and that Tara had stayed behind to try to save Salazar's girlfriend. **

**Tig wanted to rip Stahl's throat out for her callous disregard for Tara and the other woman's safety earlier. His wife's voice rang in his mind, 'Love, this is **_**not**_** the place for that kind of thing!' It kept him from lashing out, verbally and physically. **

**Stahl wore a chagrined expression. She reported that her team had scoured the ****entire house - which Salazar's aunt was in the process of losing to foreclosure - but hadn't found anything to help them find Salazar. She added that the deputies had issued an APB issued on the car Salazar was using the minute Margaret had given them the description. **

**'I hope to Hell she gave a better one than that gash of yours did!' Tig thought to himself. **

**Stahl surprised them by offering a sincere apology for what had gone down earlier. While her team had royally botched the drop, Tara had obviously taken matters into her own hands. **

**Tig merely glared at the agent. 'It's too little and too late, you rotten gash! Why Jax is dealin' with you is a fuckin' mystery to me! I'd just as soon kill ya as look at ya!' **

**Stahl withered from the brunt of Tig's angry glare. "I - I'll be in my office if anyone wants me," she stammered. **

**"I wouldn't hold my breath!" Tig muttered. **

**"So what are we gonna do about Tara?" Kozik asked. **

**Tig shrugged. "Not here." He turned to Unser and added, "Thanks, man." **

**"Don't mention it," Unser replied. **

**Tig and Kozik turned and walked to the back door into the parking lot where Piney waited with the van. **

**"We can't talk here. Stahl might come out at any minute." Tig announced. "We'll meet at my house. You need to pick up the prospect, anyway," he added to Piney. **

* * *

**Cat woke up to the smell of the cooling food on her bedside table and the sound of the cassette still playing. She lifted the sleep mask from her eyes and replaced it with her glasses. She found the plate and lukewarm bottle of water waiting for her. There was no cat on the bed and the door to the bedroom was closed. **

**'Looks like Alex came through earlier, and I slept right through it!' She mused, sliding off the bed. She stood for a few moments to get her 'land legs' under her, then pulled on fresh underpants, her jeans, and slid her feet into slippers. She opened the door, then gathered up the plate and water, carrying them down the hall. **

**"Tig out again?" She asked as she entered the living room where Phil was sitting. **

**Phil laid the latest graphic novel in his lap and looked up at her, pushing his glasses back onto his nose. "Yes, ma'am! He heated up some food for ya!" He spied the plate in her hand and grinned sheepishly. "Looks like ya found it." **

**"Did he get to eat before he got called out?" **

**"I doubt it, Miss Cat. He said he had to go to CPD and didn't know when he'd be back." **

**The roar of Harley engines and lights in the front window alerted them both to his return, along with the rest of the club. "Looks like he's home, and brought Piney and Herman with him." **

**"Herman?" **

**"Kozik." Cat replied dryly. "Go open the door for 'em, will ya, please?" She limped on into the kitchen to warm up some food for the men. She knew they'd be hungry. While the leftovers were heating, she removed three bottles of beer from the refrigerator and set them on the place mats on the table. **

**Phil opened the door and held it open for the bikers. "Miss Cat says to come in and get some chow!" He called. **

**"Tell her to keep her drawers on!" Tig shouted back. He'd just lit a cigarette and wasn't about to enter the house until he'd finished it. **

**Phil glanced towards the kitchen where Cat was heating the food and smirked back at the prospect. "Tell him my drawers are just fine, then shut the door so y'all don't let the flies out!" **

**"I heard!" Tig hollered from the front porch. "Turn off the porch light, Prospect, and help Cat so she doesn't wear herself out." **

**Phil shut the door and turned off the light as he'd been instructed. He could tell from the window that there was enough light for the club members to see coming from the open front window. He ambled into the kitchen. "Tig said to give you some help. What do you want me to do?" **

**"Set the table. You _do_ know how to do that, I hope?"**

**"Yes, ma'am!" Phil proceeded to display his prowess at the job. To her relief, he placed the utensils in the right places. **

**"You only set four places, darlin'," she observed. "Aren't y'all hungry?" **

**"Yes, ma'am!" **

**"Then set another spot for yourself, darlin'. There's plenty of room and food." Cat instructed him. **

**He did as she instructed, then moved to the counter where she was working. "Why don't you let me do that, Miss Cat? Tig doesn't want ya to overdo." **

**"I'm sure he didn't say it as nicely as y'all just did," she grinned. "I'll take y'all up on the offer." She sat down at her place at the table, watching the prospect dish up the heated food items.**

**"Think they'll be very long?" She inquired. **

**"Dunno, Miss Cat. But you're not waitin' for 'em to come in. I know you have to be pretty hungry yourself." **

**"I could eat a mite," she replied. **

**"You'll do more than eat a mite, that's not enough to keep a bird alive!" Tig growled as he entered the house. Kozik and Piney trailed after him. **

**"So sayeth the Neanderthal," she muttered. "Make yourselves comfortable. The food's ready." **

**"So I notice," Alex replied. "You guys go ahead. I gotta make that call." **

**He nodded encouragingly at his wife to indicate he'd fill her in later. She inclined her head slightly to show she understood and smiled a welcome to the other two patched members. "Since we have a little time, Kozik, do y'all want to call Ima and have her join us?"**

**"If you don't mind," Kozik grinned. **

**"I wouldn't have made the offer if I did!" She retorted. Her eyes followed Alex until he disappeared into the hallway. She was still worried despite his reassuring gaze. **

**As he and Kozik smoked their cigarettes on the front porch, Tig discussed the new situation with Tara's absence with his brothers. "I don't see that we've got any choice, guys. We're gonna have to tell Jax about Tara." **

**"But he pulled the 'dick move'!" Kozik protested. **

**"So? 'Dick moves' can be undone," Piney retorted. "Jax thought he was doing the right thing for Tara. Once he knows about the kidnapping, he'll change his mind about breakin' up with her." **

**"You're prolly right," Tig mused, drawing deeply on his cigarette. **

**"What the fuck was Tara thinkin', goin' along with Salazar and agreein' to save the girl's life? Why didn't she just take off with her boss?" Kozik asked. **

**Tig rolled his eyes and shook his head. "She's a doctor, you dipshit!" **

**"So? Doctors have been known to let people die." Kozik retorted. **

**"If there's a livin' will!" Tig snarled back. "Jesus Christ! Get a clue, would ya!" **

**"Well, she might be a doctor, but she apparently cut the shit outta Salazar's girlfriend!" **

**"And that's what has me worried for her safety. If the girlfriend dies, Tara's gonna be in danger of bein' next!" Tig remarked angrily. **

**"There's an all points out on the car. Surely the cops -"**

**"The first thing Salazar's gonna do is try to ditch the fuckin' car!" Tig roared, interrupting Kozik in mid sentence. **

**"What makes ya think that?" **

**"It's what I would do," Tig shrugged. **

**"OK, boys! Enough infighting!" Piney growled. "It's not going do anyone any good, includin' Tara." **

**Tig and Kozik exchanged angry glares, then Tig turned away and leaned against a support post. He faced the front window, wishing he could get a glimpse of his girl. **

**"It'd be better if you called Bobby instead of Jax," Piney suggested. "If Jax hasn't found the kid yet, Bobby'll be easier to deal with then the VP." **

**"You've got a point, old man," Tig replied. "I can fill in Bobby, then he can tell Jax when the kid's safe." **

**"Sounds like a plan." **

**"Then let's get inside. Knowin' Cat, she's prolly cleared out the fridge to feed us." **

**Alex was relieved when he stepped into the house to find his woman was allowing Phil to attend to fixing the meal. He grinned when he heard her say she felt like eating a bit. He issued a veiled order that she would definitely eat, following it with a reassuring look. Her answering nod assured him she was on his wavelength and would save her questions for later.**

**He stepped into the office and closed the door before settling in the office chair. He gazed at the cell phone, gathering his thoughts into some kind of order. Then he ****dialed the number to Bobby's current burner. **

* * *

**Jax didn't want to surrender his son to anyone, but Gemma was insistent on holding her grandson. He gazed around Maureen's brightly lit living room, enjoying the sense of peace that surrounded them. In just a few minutes, Gemma, Abel, and the rest of the club would begin the journey back to Manchester, and eventually home to Charming. **

**Maureen was absent from the celebration, but Trinity was there. Jax felt his heart swell at the sight of his son, his mother, his step - father, and his sister sitting together. He couldn't resist taking a picture on his phone to ****preserve the memory. **

**Jax was exhausted. He felt like he'd been riding a never ending emotional roller coaster all day. He'd plunged into the ****depths of despair when Abel hadn't been at the orphanage, and then again when he'd decided not to take his son from his adoptive parents. He'd felt genuine fear when he believed Jimmy O'Phelan was going to harm his son if he didn't get safe passage out of Ireland. Now he was riding a wave of joy. **

**It had taken every bit of energy he had inside to leave the Petries in their hotel room to be found by the local police. He and Opie had taken a different set of stairs than the main ones they'd used to get to the Petries' hotel room. **

**Clay had quietly led Gemma and the rest of the club out the front door of the hotel. ****'Considerin' we came in like a bunch of ****gang busters, it probably won't make much difference now!' He mused grimly. 'But the less attention we call to ourselves the better!' **

**Gemma was seated on the back of his bike, waiting tensely for Jax and Opie to appear. **

**"I'm going back after them!" She muttered, unable to wait for the pair. **

**"You'll do no such thing!" Clay growled, grabbing her hand and holding it against his chest so she couldn't dismount. **

**"Let me go!" She cried, struggling to get out of his grasp. **

**"Shut up!" Clay hissed. "You're drawin' attention we don't need!"**

**"I see 'em!" Juice hissed, pointing towards a service entrance. **

**Gemma glanced in the direction Juice indicated and relaxed her struggles. "Thank God!" She sighed. **

**Jax and Opie hurried to their bikes and ****mounted them, strapping their helmets in place. Harley engines roared into life, then one by one, the bikes pulled away from the hotel. **

**The Sons kept their eyes on their rear view mirrors, apprehensive over any appearance by the Belfast police. After several minutes of riding without seeing a police vehicle following them, they relaxed for the remainder of the ride to _'Ashby Alley'_.**

**Maureen was waiting for them in the guest house along with Fiona and Kerrianne. Trinity was minding the store. They looked up when the Charming visitors entered the flat. The look on the Americans' faces told the women the bad news. **

**Chibs walked straight to Fiona and Kerrianne, embracing them and burying his face in their shoulders. **

**"I'm sorry, love," Fiona whispered. **

**"So am I, baby," Chibs replied shakily. **

**Maureen walked up to Clay. "Father Ashby and the Irish Kings want to talk to you and Jax. They're waiting for you at the rectory." She stated quietly, not looking at Gemma. **

**"Then we'll be at the rectory," Clay replied grimly. **

**"Want me to come with?" Opie asked. **

**"You can, but you'll prolly have to wait outside." **

**"Works for me," Opie grunted. He followed his Prez and VP out of the guest house and on to the rectory that Father Ashby called ****home. **

**The meeting with the Irish Kings took place in the rectory's kitchen. It was obvious to Jax and his step father that the men had ****been busy while the club had been on its' ill fated rescue mission. **

**The Irish Mafia leaders explained the agreement that had been worked out with Jimmy O'Phelan for Abel's return. Father Ashby would drive with Jax to the docks where a boat waited to take Jimmy out of Ireland. Abel would be turned over to Jax at that time. **

**Father Ashby assured both Clay and Jax that provisions had been put in place to guarantee Jimmy's safe departure from Belfast. He wouldn't elaborate and neither of the two Americans noticed the slight sad expression on his face. **

**The Kings then explained what they ****needed SAMCRO to do once they returned to the States. They wanted Jimmy O killed, and told Clay and Jax how SAMCRO would make it happen. **

**Jax sat up a little straighter at that news. He knew the Kings had put a price on Jimmy O's head. Killing him did not fit into his agreement with Agent Stahl. 'We can't afford to piss off the Irish, though. Unless we want to be on their list!' **

**He glanced at Clay, who signaled to him to meet him in the other room. "We'll be right back," he explained to the priest and the Irish Mafia. **

**"I know I told 'em it looks like we can help 'em out, but I gotta know if you can still make the deal work," Clay murmured just loud enough for Jax to hear. **

**"Doesn't look like I have much choice. I doubt they're gonna get upset about **_**how **_**Jimmy dies, as long as he's dead. At least we'll get somethin' lucrative from it in the long run," Jax shrugged.**

* * *

**Tara huddled in the small space between the front and back seats of the Camaro, working feverishly to keep Luisa's life blood from draining out of her. Despite the risk of infection, Tara used both hands to pinch both ends of the vein she'd slashed closed. She fought against the cramping of her fingers from holding the vein closed for ****a prolonged period of time, but some blood would seep out. **

**Salazar's inability to control the car on the country road didn't help matters. The car constantly fishtailed, rocking Tara's body about and causing her to loose her grip. **

**"She'll die if you don't keep this thing straight and get us to the nearest hospital!" Tara finally snarled. She was tired and her hands hurt. She was also growing more fearful that Luisa wasn't going to survive the journey. **

**Salazar brought the car to a screeching halt, slamming Tara into the back of the front seat. "Is that straight enough for you?" He growled. **

**"You can't stop now! She's dying!" Tara protested. "Please! You don't want to lose ****her, do you?" **

**"You'll save her, or else you'll die with her!" Salazar retorted, climbing out of the car and walking away. **

**He was nearly crazed with worry and grief. He'd never expected the doctor to attack his girl and wound her bad enough to kill her. He paced a few yards from the stopped car, squatting in the middle of the dusty road. He prayed harder than he'd ever prayed before that Luisa be saved. **

**Luisa was unconscious; her pulse was thready and her breathing very shallow. She'd already lost a lot of blood before Salazar and Tara had carried her to the car. 'She's far too much blood!' Tara thought desperately. 'Even if we'd gone to the closest hospital instead of trying to make it to Stockton, she wouldn't have made it!' **

**Luisa's pulse continued to slow, each beat ****of her heart sending a small trickle of blood through the cut in her throat. Luisa took one more shallow breath, then her heart stopped. **

**Tara waited a few more moments to make sure that Luisa had passed. There was no pulse to be found, her lungs had stopped working. She removed her fingers from the veins, noting that only a very small trickle of blood oozed from the severed ends. **

**She sighed and climbed shakily from the back seat, advancing to Salazar. She thought briefly about running into the field beside the road, but didn't relish getting shot in the back. **

**Salazar slowly straightened from his crouch as she approached. He walked toward Tara, matching her step for step until just a few inches separated them. He stared wordlessly at her, waiting for the doctor to speak the words he dreaded to ****hear. He knew from her expression that Luisa was gone, but he had to hear it to make it real. His insides seemed to turn to ice when Tara told him Luisa was dead. He couldn't move or speak. **

**Tara turned slightly, as if she were going to walk away from him. The movement broke his momentary paralysis. Salazar caught Tara by the arms and slammed her onto the hood of the car. He jammed the gun barrel right against the side of her skull. **

**"Now you die, bitch!" He snarled, lifting the safety from the gun. **

**"No! You can't kill me!" Tara cried. **

**Salazar pressed the gun harder against the side of her head. "Give me one good reason not to kill you, **_**puta**_**!" **

* * *

**Jax rode with Father Ashby at the appointed time. The priest had no choice but to drive himself to the exchange point, not that he had any need for a driver or a body guard. 'Both o' tha Casey bruthers aire dead, an' soon Ah'll be joynin' 'em.' **

**Jax could hardly believe that his quest for his son was about to end,. He couldn't help wondering just what 'provisions' the priest had set up to gain Abel's release and Jimmy's safe passage from Ireland. **

**There was no sign of Jimmy's car at the exchange point. Father Ashby stopped the Land Rover he'd chosen to drive, leaving the engine running and the headlights burning. It had rained again, a gentle mist ****that coated the vehicle and the pavement with beads of moisture. **

**Jax was grateful for the warmth his Reaper jacket provided. Father Ashby stood silent and stoic beside the vehicle. He gave the impression of being impervious to the chill in the air. **

**Jimmy's dark Mercedes rolled towards them. Jimmy sat in the back seat behind the driver, cradling Abel in his arms. Jimmy's driver and lieutenant, Donny, climbed out of the driver's seat and approached the waiting men. **

**After frisking both Jax and Father Ashby for weapons, Donny returned to the Mercedes and opened the rear passenger door. Jimmy exited the vehicle, cradling Abel in his arms. Abel was wrapped in a blanket to protect him from the chill night air. **

**He approached Jax and handed the infant to his father. At long last, Jax held his son safe and secure. He kissed his son and held him as tight as he could, half fearing the child would disappear if he didn't. **

**Jimmy murmured that he wanted it clear that he had responded quickly to return Jax's son, instead of keeping him away from his birth parent as the priest had done. **

**Jax didn't dignify Jimmy's comments with a response. It made no difference to him that that Jimmy had returned Abel. 'He had no business taking Abel and killing the Petries in the first place! I could've convinced them to return Abel to me once they knew the adoption wasn't valid!' **

**Jimmy motioned for Father Ashby to accompany him back to the car. Jax stared at the priest as he started towards the Mercedes. Jimmy explained that he ****needed a hostage to get out of Ireland; one hostage was just as good as another. **

**Jax stared at the priest in disbelief. He couldn't believe that the priest was willingly taking Abel's place! He grasped the priest's arm, stopping him in mid stride. **

**Father Ashby gazed at Jax in response to the man's protest that Jimmy would surely kill him. 'Ach, laddie! 'Tis the right thin' fer me ta do. It won't mayke up fer all tha payne Ah caused ye, boot tha important thin' is that yer wee bairn is whaire e's supposed ta be! Wid 'is father!' **

**He laid his hand on Abel's forehead, uttering a silent blessing upon the child. He said a quiet farewell to Jax, then turned and walked with Donny to the Mercedes, taking the seat that Jimmy had vacated. **

**Jimmy followed right behind, making sure ****that the priest didn't try to run away, then walked around the back of the car to sit in the rear passenger seat next to Father Ashby. The dark Mercedes sped away from the exchange point. **

**There was no driver to take Jax and Abel back to 'Ashby Alley.' There was no child seat for Abel, either. All Jax could do was place his son in the foot rest of the back seat, swaddled in his blanket. **

**He climbed behind the steering wheel and drove carefully back to the alley. He watched each passing vehicle carefully for a possible ambush and didn't relax his vigilance until he turned into the alley and put the transmission in 'Park'. **

**The minute the Land Rover pulled into the alley, his family and brothers rushed out to greet him. They trooped up the stairs to Maureen and Trinity's apartment where ****they were now celebrating Abel's safe return. **

**Fiona and Kerrianne were nestled close to Chibs. It had been decided that the women would remain in Belfast. They would be safe, staying in the guest accommodations in _'Ashby Alley'_, where SAMBEL could keep an eye on them. It might be unnecessary, as Jimmy would never be able to return to Ireland, but Chibs was taking no chances. **

**"Ah'll cum back ta visit as often as Ah kin," he promised his 'gurrls'. **

**"When tha term ends, we'll cum ta Charmin'," Fiona assured him. "We shuld 'ave a passport fer Kerrianne by then." **

**Happy and Juice left the gathering to load the truck with their duffels. They found Maureen sitting on the arm of a chair near the pile of bags. She looked a little sad, ****which Juice attributed to all that SAMBEL had lost. **

**Maureen had stolen away from the celebration to stuff a parting gift in Jax's bag. It took her a few minutes to determine which was his; but the 'Reaper Crew' cap had been a dead giveaway. She placed all the letters she'd received from JT in the cap and stuffed the bundle back into the bad just as Juice and Happy walked into the guest house. **

**She covered for herself by explaining that she was checking to make sure no one had left anything behind. To her relief, the two outlaws accepted her comment at face value, gathering the bags in their hands in order to make one trip to the truck. **

**Maureen followed them out of the guest house, watching as the Californians trooped down the stairs, happy to be starting the journey home. Maureen found ****herself getting a warm hug and whispered gratitude from Jax. He had already said a fond farewell to his half - sister. **

**Bobby stood to one side of the jovial group, frowning as he listened to his cell phone. He approached Jax with the cell phone outstretched, announcing that Tig had bad news from Charming. **


End file.
